Rebirth
by Belle libertine
Summary: Brienne faced Jaime's leaving and several unexpected challenges. Story centred on Jaime/Brienne but also Tyrion, Selwyn Tarth, Podrick. End of season 8 (fix-it). Drama, romance, angst, motherhood, fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**RENAISSANCE**

**Chapter One**

Brienne faced Jaime's leaving and several unexpected challenges. Story begins at Winterfell just after Jaime's leaving.

My story don't follow some canon plots. I let you discover those. Fix-it end of season 8.

The Game of Throne and A Song of Ice and Fire's universes belong of their respective authors.

...

**N.B: This is a translation of my own story originaly published in French. Please, let me know if there are too many translation mistakes.**

**ENYOY YOUR READING. **

* * *

**REBIRTH**

**...**

**...**

The sound of hooves had become inaudible.  
Alone, in the middle of the courtyard, she continued to cry in the darkness of the night.  
Again, she had failed to protect the one she loved. Helplessly, she had just seen Jaime succumb to his demons that would lead him to his death without any doubt.  
But how do you succeed to protect a man from himself.  
Behind his arrogance, he alway had been in deep insecurity. A huge lack of self-esteem in his last words had been like a stabbing in Brienne's heart.  
He wasn't a monster like his sister. She had seen his tenderness, generosity and courage. His quest to redeem his faults and regain his honour proved all the good inside him. Of course he was able to become a bloodthirsty beast, but it was always to protect the ones he loved.  
He was blessed by beauty, was the heir to the richest family, was one of the most gifted fighter of his generation but had not really known happiness in his whole life.  
May be recent weeks in Winterfell with her had been his closest experience. This thought was brought her some comfort.

Her tears dried up and she finally walk back slowly to her room.  
Sitting on her empty bed she could not fall asleep. Grief still tied her throat and compressed her chest. She stared at fire in front of her thinking of that evening that she would cherish for the rest of her life; the one where their mutual attraction had finally won over their mutual inhibitions.

...

At first lights of next day, anguish then shame overwhelmed her.  
Now felt for another woman by the man with whom she thought she would live the rest of her life, she feared gaze and judgment of others. She expected to face contemptuous looks and hurtful words. "The Kingslayer's whore" already resounded in her ears and made her shake.  
Her only hope was to find in Sansa and Podrick some support.

As she heard morning activity of Winterfell's inhabitants, she decided to leave bed and get dressed. She had to talk to Sansa about her situation. Confession would be painful but she had always be brave. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and left.  
Eager to reach the Lady of Winterfell's room, her steps were quick in the hallways. At this hour Sansa was probably sitting at her desk reading first messages of the day.

Brienne knocked on the door and asked:  
\- Lady Sansa, may I have a word with you?  
\- Come in Ser Brienne.  
She entered then closed the door behind her.  
\- It's very early for me to receive your visit, Ser. It's been a long time since I'hadn' seen you before your morning training. Anyway, I'm listening to you.  
\- Milady, I must inform you that I am now in a delicate situation. Ser Jaime left Winterfell last night. He wanted to return to King's landing to rescue his sister.  
Sansa's face expressed a slight surprise before letting a darker look appear. Fear invaded Brienne, who added.  
\- Milady, I do not know how to express my deep embarrassment at the idea that my situation may appear dishonourable both to me and you who welcome me into your home. I'm afraid that...  
Sansa cut it off.  
\- Ser Brienne, don't get this wrong! This man chose to leave you after giving you a hope of a whole life at your side. He is the only one who must be held responsible in this matter. I know your moral qualities and I will never tolerate the slightest malice towards you in my house. That being said, I am required to inform our allies of his defection. The man is now a traitor on the run. Are you aware of what this implies in the event of capture?

\- Yes, Milady. Despite my pain, I won't be able to oppose sanction that will be applied. My loyalty to you extends to your allies. You know it's unconditional.  
\- So Ser Brienne, this case is closed to me. I sympathize with all my heart to your pain. I know your attachment to this man. Although I never held him in high esteem, I was the first to sincerely rejoice in your mutual happiness. If you would like to take some time today to rest, I agree to give it to you.  
\- It will not be necessary, milady, I prefer to go back to work. I will never be able to express to you my gratitude for your generosity and kindness towards me.  
\- Don't forget that if some people allow themselves to overflow, you must keep me informed without hesitation. I intend to do what is necessary.  
\- Thank you again, Milady.  
Brienne left the room with a real relief. Nothing was going to be simple anymore but she had at least one ally at her side.

As she entered the common room, she saw Podrick sitting at the table in front of a bowl of oats and a few slices of bread. She walked towards the long table that served as a buffet. She wasn't really hungry and just filled a bowl of oats before sitting in front of Podrick.  
The boy gave her a friendly smile.  
\- Ser Jaime isn't up yet? Usually he's already arrived at this time of day.  
\- Ser Jaime won't coming this morning, Podrick... To tell you the truth, he's not coming anymore. He left for King's landing last night.  
Podrick could not hide stupor then sadness.  
\- Ser, I don't know what to tell you. I didn't think that... Ser Jaime seemed happy with you.  
\- Podrick, things are sometimes more complex than its seem. Ser Jaime has made his choice.  
\- Milady, I am very sorry for you. It's deeply unfair what's happening to you.  
\- I'm grateful for your support, Podrick, but life has taught me to overcome obstacles.  
Podrick asked in a hesitant voice.  
\- Are we going to do our training this morning?  
\- Of course, our work continues and we must remain in good physical condition to ensure our task with Lady Sansa.  
\- Understood Ser. I'll meet you at the training field at the usual time.  
He got up to clear up leaving Brienne alone at the table.  
A feeling of relief dominated her thoughts; she had obtained the support she had been hoping for.

The training with Podrick and physical involvement allowed her to chase away for a moment all negative thoughts in her mind.

...

Days then weeks passed.  
Daily routine along with Sansa and Podrick's support were a great comfort.  
Pain was still here but was becoming more discreet. Nights were still the most difficult to face. Not feeling Jaime's presence in bed was still a great source of pain and melancholy. Fortunately, side glances and whispers had given way to indifference.

News of the capital's destruction reached Winterfell a moon after Jaime's leaving. When Lady Sansa invited her to join her that morning, Brienne understood what news she would be announced. Although having difficulty containing her own concern for Jon's safety, Sansa informed her with great kindness of Jaime's death.  
Ser Davos, in his message, was able to report Tyrion's testimony. The dwarf was the only person who could confirm that his brother had been killed with his sister while trying to escape from the Red Keep.  
Brienne did her best not to burst into tears in front of Sansa, but let her pain fully express itself when she was back in her room.  
What she has foreseen, had happened. He died trying to save his sister. His love and devotion to a hateful, selfish and cruel woman had led him to his own death.  
Despite the pain of his departure and betrayal, she could only feel sadness and injustice in the face of such a waste.

Two weeks after, the main nobles of the kingdom decided to meet in King's landing to negotiate Jon's release. Brienne and Podrick followed Sansa to the capital. Their journey lasted a moon. The ruined capital left a deep impression on everyone. Humanity's power of destruction had been greater than the whole army of the deads.  
The lords of the kingdom's council was held the day after their arrival because Sansa and Arya wanted Jon's release as soon as possible.  
Bran's election meant the end of the war for the throne. A new peacefull era was about to begin. At least that was what everyone was hoping for.

For Brienne, it was time to choose. Bran offered her Lord Commander of the King's guard's position. Sansa was willing to free her from her oath. The North was now free and in peace. Her security could be ensured by Winterfell's men of arms. She hesitated a few days. She had learned to like the North, to consider Winterfell as her home. She also had a deep affection for Sansa. It was finally Jaime's memory showing her his page in the White book that decided her. By accepting this mission, she knew that she could restore his honour and allow him to enter in History not as the Kingslayer but as the brave man she loved. When Podrick heard her appointment, he not surprisely wanted to remain at her side. Thus, next day, she knighted Podrick then put on her golden armor with the three-eyed crow.

...

A few days later, when she got up, she felt very tired. For the first time in her life, she felt dizzy and passed out. When she regained consciousness, it took her a few minutes to get up and sit on bed's hedge. Worry overwhelms her. She had never felt her body as vulnerable. Fear invaded her. Her ability to carry out her mission of protecting the king was may be in danger. She could not accept it and decided to see the Great Maester as soon as possible. As she left her room, she headed to the guard room to give Podrick her instructions. The young knight seemed surprised when he learned of her absence, but did not dare to ask any questions.

...

When she arrived in front of the Maester's room, she knocked on the door and heard him encourage her to come in. Sam was sitting at his desk reading a open manuscript in front of him.

\- Ser Brienne, I wasn't expecting you.

He pointed to the chair in front of him.

\- But come and sit down. How can I help you ?

Brienne had difficulties finding her words. In the face of her hesitation, Sam was reassuring.

\- Whatever you have to tell me, I can assure you that nothing will leave this room.

The knight took a long breath and began to speak. If there was one thing that made her uncomfortable, it was to confide. In fact, there were three people who inspired her enough confidence to do so. One of them died recently. But, obviously, she had no choice and nodded her consent. One of Sam's question surprised her because it was intimate and seemed irrelevant to her. She was unable to give a answer. All the past few months events had made her inattentive on this matter.

\- The long night! But that leaves us incertain for a period of four moons, Milady. You might as well tell yourself now, fainting is not a coincidence and you have here explanation you were hoping for!

That she was hoping for! Certainly not ! Brienne started by rejecting it.

\- That is not possible. Find another hypothesis.

\- Ser Brienne. I'm sorry if it's not please you but as a Maester my duty is to tell you the thrut. I know you're enought reasonable to accept that. Especially since you have not much time time before it becomes visible.

Brienne stood mute. Her face was dark. Her attitude made Sam advised her to get some rest until the end of the day. He gave her some fortifying potion taken from one of the shelves. As he followed her to the door, he told her to inform the King and Lord Tyrion. In the hallway, the warrior felt as if she was still dreaming. Surrounding noises were unheardable. Her mind was surondded with questions about consequences of such a news. Sam was right, she had no choice but to inform the King and his Hand.

She was anxious about this first challenge. The second not easier would be to inform Podrick and the knights under her command. In the guards room, she told Podrick of her absence for the rest of the day. Her former squire would have tried to ask if something was wrong, but he didn't have time. She was already on her way back to her room.

...

In late afternoon, Brienne decided to meet with the King then Tyrion. She had really no idea how Bran would react to the news. The first issue was her position as Lord Commander of the King's Guard. The next was her unborn child's statut. Only a royal decree could legitimate him. and was only the monarch will to grant this favour.

Guards let her in into the royal apartments. She found Bran facing the window, he seemed to be elsewhere. How strange this boy was. His body and mind were like independents. Reluctant to disturb him, she waited several minutes before address the king politely.

\- Your Majesty, I apologize for disturbing you, but I have a delicate matter to discuss with you.

Turning to her, Bran answered her in a perfectly neutral

\- I already know why you are here, Ser Brienne... You mustnow that your role as Lord Commander will not be questioned despite the circumstances. Some rules have changed recently and I am not against an arrangement concerning you. After all I chose a Grand Mester who has a family.

Brienne expressed her gratitude, and the King replied that he had only one requirement: a competent replacement for the period when she would no longer be able to perform her duties. To her great relief, he added that the child would be granted a legitimate status. "No child should experience the pain of being born as a bastard," he stated. He ended the meeting shorty after.

She was a little more self-confidence when she reached Tyrion's apartments door. Until now the drawf shown her sympathy. Not surprisingly Tyrion welcomed her with a glass of Dornian wine as he sipped it himself sitting at his desk. Many letters were placed in front of him. His new role was particularly demanding so he now only left his apartments to attend Small Counsil's meeting. Brienne refused the glass and stared at him; he seemed older since he recently took his new position. The dwarf pulled her out of her contemplation.

\- Ser Brienne! Why do I owe this pleasure? It doesn't seem like we have an urgent matter to deal with. Or maybe my memory is failing me. That's quite possible in which case I own you a apology.

\- Lord Tyrion, we do not have any urgent matter. I came here to discuss a private question.

\- That arouses my curiosity. I must admit that I've been seriously missing opportunities to entertain myself lately, but please continue.

\- I am not sure that the word "entertain" is particularly appropriate to the context.

Tyrion frowned. Brienne continued, having a hard time looking into his eyes. She informed him that she had been expecting a child from his brother for several months. She was awre of that since this very morning. The dwarf listened carefully to her. Pragmatically, he asked if the King was aware of ther condition. As he learnt the monarch's commitment to legitimize the child, he stated.

\- Ser Brienne, the matter of the Lannister's legacy is tricky ...

\- Lord Tyrion, I do not want my child to inherite your House legacy. He will be my heir and inherite Tarth.

Tyrion seemed not pleased.

\- Ser Brienne, we will have plenty of time to discuss this issue again. In the meantime, could we just drop our titles when we speak privately?

Brienne did not expect this request but she accepted it. She promised Tyrion to do what would be necessary to ensure the King's Guard would not be disturbed in the next months.

As he walked to the door, Tyrion smiled at her:

\- I never thought I'd say this again but I'm very happy to meet my future nephew or niece. You can co come here if you need anything. At any time.

They greeted each other and Brienne was finally able to return to her room. Once she was lying down she felt tired and found asleep. This day her life had taken a huge and unexpected turn.

...

Later, Tyrion went to his window and looked out to the Narrow Sea. On the other side, there was Essos a continent of wonders and mysteries. Jaime was there in a secret place. Deep in his heart, the dwarf hoped he was still alive. If only his brother could know that he had the best reason to survive his injuries.

...

...

**FLASHBACK: Day of King's Landing destruction.**

Tyrion descended the steps leading to a underground passage of the Red Keep with the greatest apprehension. He needed to know if his brother and sister had suceed to escape. The extent of the destruction left him not much hope. When he saw landslides blocked access to each exit his disillusionment was total. He moved slowly as he climbed stones, carefully watching. A fine ray of light was reflected on a shiny surface a few steps from him. He immediately understood its origin. As he approached, he clearly saw Jaime's golden hand on top of small rocks. With tears in his eyes, the dwarf delicately cleared his brother's body and then his sister's. Both seemed asleep. For their little brother this was the worst vision he had to face in his entire life. Pain invaded him and he took the first stone he had next this hand to strike the ground. He was overwhelmed by anger. What a waste ! How could he have trusted the Mother of dragons to the point? What a lack of foresight !

He reached out his hand towards his sister's face, touching her cheek with tenderness. How pale and cold her skin was ! He was literally touching death ! As he tried to touch Jaime's forehead, a feeling of warmth radiated his hand. He leaned his palm against it. Skin was warm. Tyrion refused to believe in such a miracle and suddenly pull his hand away. What he had felt could only be from his imagination. He looked at his brother's face for long minutes. Doubt grew in him and slowly he put his hand down over his brother's nose and mouth. He felt a tiny, warm breath. With no any doubt Jaime was still alive. His little brother was overwelwed by joy and relief for a very short time. He must now evacuated his brother's body as discreetly and quickly as possible. Jon and Davos would eventually wonder if his disappearance lasted too long.

He knew that a boat was available to take his brother to Essos. He had to find quickly trustworthy people to get him out from the Red Keep without anyone to pay attention. He had no choice but to leave his brother and went out quickly. Following the path to the beach, he headed for a place where he was sure to find men he needed. Gold had always been the best way to secure men's loyalty. The youngest of the Lannisters knew this and did not hesitate to take advantage of it. He returned to the Red Keep followed by three newly recruited smugglers. Men who would be all the more effective because a substantial sum had just been given to them in exchange for the survival of his brother. The promise of a second payment was intended to motivate them in long term.

\- If my brother sends me a proof of life from Essos, I will make you rich over several generations. And you know that a Lannister always pays his debts.

Jaime's body was taken to the boat. Tyrion handed a purse full of gold to the sailors.

\- That's enough to pay a healer for my brother. Look for the best of Pentos. Under no circumstances should you give his identity. Gentlemen, your fortune depends on his survival. Goodbye and fair winds.

Tyrion watched the boat move away for a moment. He prayed the gods for his brother survival and for seen him again. Sadness gave way to anger. With a determined step, he left the beach and went to confront Queen Daenerys.

...

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Your comments are more than welcomed.**

**Next chapters next weeks.**

**...**

**N.B:I wrote the story mostly to relieve my anger after watching episode 4 and 5 of the last season.****  
**  
My disappointment is huge about the way Jaime's character has been written since the middle of season 4 (becoming Cersei's pet) clearly because of the showrunners' fascination-love for his sister's caracter and actress (Lena Headey is somehow a too great actress and became their muse). Having made him die in Cersei's arms with absolute love's symbolism could never be forgiven. I can't understand why they gave all the credit for the most toxic love relationship of the whole saga. Incest is the smallest of the problems of this "love story" based on the consented slavery of Jaime. His siter showed none respect for him during their entire life, only using him to fuck her, impregnate her and win her wars.

About the fourth episode, I still do not understand why the showrunners have shown such hate for the relationship between the two knights. The whole episode was as rude* as absurd**.

* Tyrion's joke about Brienne's "anatomy", get them drunk to get them had sex, Jaime's deasapointed face when he wakes up ...

** In the world of Game of Thrones ( a medival one not a modern one):

\- Unmarried ladies are virgins. Not being a virgin is one of the greatest disgraces-shames for them. The best exemple is Robb Stark's death because he married a young noble woman just after having take her virginity without being in a legitimate union.

\- a couple of nobles ( of course not a incestuous one) can't live together with everyone kwowing it without being married. Winterfell is not Woodstock and Sansa had no reason to bear such a shaming situation in her own house.


	2. Chapter 2

When Brienne put on her golden armor about ten days later, she realized her body had changed. After many years of fighting, she had acquired enough strength and endurance to move easily despite metal weight and stiffness. But this morning, a feeling of heaviness and discomfort in her movements was obvious. Sam's words came back in her mind. She was carrying a child and her body was already showing it. Until now, a few people around her had been informed. Thinking that now many people would discover her secret made her uncomfortable. Despite the kindness of her closest ones, she was not naive and did not expect common people seeing well an unmarried noble woman in her condition. She should be able to handle it. Lowering her head was to prove them right and, above all, to betray her child whom she was beginning to love. Giving up her beautiful armour for the simple leather outfit hammered with gold seemed now obvious to her.

...

When she arrived later in the King's guard room, she sat at the table and opened the White Book. She had not yet had time to honour her duty as Lord Commander by writing Ser Jaime Lannister's good deeds.

She began to slowly turn every page, carefully looking at the glorious names of the knights who succeeded one another in this famous institution. Her gaze finally settled on Jaime's page. The Lannister lion's emblem adorned the top left corner. A few lines retraced his journey. The name "Kingslayer" appeared in the center of the page as if the Lannister was only that.

For her, it was not possible to sum up, in this way, the man she had loved. In the name of his quest to regain his honour through noble and brave actions, she had to restore truth for posterity. She dipped a feather in the inkwell, and wrote his story on paper. She began with their journey through the Riverlands, continued with the battles of the Golden Road and Winterfell. Then, she wrote his attempt to save King's landing from destruction by the Dragon Queen. Soon after, Brienne had tears in her eyes thinking of waste and injustice of his deat. However, she found the right words to turn this disaster into a heroic action: "Died protecting his queen".

She closed the book not without caress the paper. She sighed before getting up and left the room to go where the Small Council meeting was going to be held.

….

During next moon, Brienne wrote to her father. She had not news from him for almost a year. The Great War and the following events did not give her time to contact him. It was time to inform him about her nomination and the unborn child. This lastest news was likely to surprise as much as upset the Lord of Tarth.

Lord Selwyn may have rejoiced of an heir of his House as part of a legitimate union of his daughter. Unfortunately, the unborn child was the result of a brief illegitimate affair with the most criticized heir of the realm, who has since died.

Brienne awaited his answer with apprehension. Although she had been independent for many years, she remained very attached to the man who had raised her with generosity and understanding. His support had been invaluable when she decided to take up arms rather than a husband. Although his House lineage was compromised by her choice, her father had not held it against her.

Several days later, she found the long-awaited letter on her desk when she had just returned to her room at night. She laid down her sword, took off her clothes, put on nightwear and sat on her bed to read.

The letter began with warm congratulations. Her father expressed great pride that she was the first woman knighted and that she would assumed the position of Lord Commander. He reminded her that she owed a small part of her success to the man who had been her first teacher in weapons training.

The middle of the message was less enthusiastic. His father blamed her for putting herself in a delicate position for a noble woman. A delicate position, their house would be associated with. He agreed to understand that his daughter felt in love with the kingslayer but not that she became his lover for weeks. Common sense, if not honour, would have wanted them to marry in order to protect her from such a situation.

Lord Selwyn underligned his astonishment at the king's and his Hand's understanding of her condition so then the child legitimization. The Lord of Tarth was very clear on the point. He would not accept that the child become the heir to both Lannister and Tarth houses. Brienne will have to choose. He continued by inviting his daughter to visit him while she was still able to travel. He ended his letter by telling her to take care of herself. He insisted that despite his reservations which were legitimate for him, she still was his only child.

Putting the letter on her bedside table, Brienne could not contain her tears. His father was right about many things. Yes, she had not been careful. Yes, she was very lucky to have so much kindness from those around her. Yes, she was embarrassing her father. She was terribly angry at herself for disappointing this man she admired. The only thing that comforted her was her father's last words. He loved her despite her mistakes. She hoped he would forgive her one day.

...

Jaime regained consciousness bathed in a scent of citrus flowers. Through the open window, he could hear the sound of waves. He stared the room looking for clues to find out where he was. The furniture and silks richness reminded him Dorne, but engraved or embroidered motifs did not match the peninsula's style. Still in doubt, he felt some severe headaches. The memory of his burial came back violently with many questions. How had he managed to survive? Why Cersei wasn't at his side? What was that strange place? So many unresolved questions...

Heavy pain began to be felt from his feet to his thighs. As he attempted to turn, his right shoulder jammed and he felt an electric shock running through his arm. He screamed. Once the pain was over, he paid attention to the rest of his body.  
He was shirtless, a silk sheet covering him to his waist. His thinness reminded him of his capture during the war with Robb Stark. Two large scars barred his belly. Their pink edges showed a recent healing. His shoulder was covered with bruising. When he saw his thighs, he saw that they were also covered with traces of injuries. His feet were painfull. As he tried to stretch, he found that he had no control over them.

However he did not have time to worry about it. A stranger entered the room.  
A thin old man with a short beard, dressed in a white toga and a golden belt with oriental motifs gave him a friendly smile.  
\- You are finally back among the living. I didn't think I'd see you open your eyes again, my dear. Good thing you shouted, I wouldn't have come before nightfall otherwise. Are you thirsty? Or maybe hungry? We did our best, but the nourishing drink we were giving you is not worth some solid food. And you need to take weight.  
Jaime stared at the man. Who was he? Why was he hosting him? How long have he been there? He felt too tired to ask so many questions. His suspicious gaze made the old man realize that he had to say a little more.  
\- Of course, I forgot my manners. I am Illyrio, a healer at Penthos. You have been in Essos, my dear, for more than two moons. Some sailors dropped you off one morning, paying generously in advance for your stay and letting me inform them when you are recovered. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?  
Jaime knew intuitively that he could not reveal his true identity even though the man seemed inoffensive.  
\- You can call me Rain. I can't move my legs anymore...  
\- It's quite normal, your body has been so wounded that it's a miracle you're still breathing. I had a very difficult time healing your wounds. I thought I had to amputate you several times. You have to wait until your legs heal and then you will find out if you can walk again.

The knight was disapointed. By the seven gods, he had escaped further amputations ! But the old man wasn't sure he could walk again. And this terrible pain! He had experienced a quick death! Now life seemed worst than death !

The old man had not made any reference to a woman. So he was brought alone. What had happened to his sister? Was she alive too? Jaime had few hopes. He would only know if he got out of here as soon as possible. Since he had to regain weight, he immediately asked Illyrio for a full meal. The old healer seemed excited about this ask and rushed to call one of his servants. He greeted Jaime and promised to come and see him in the evenings. The healing of his injuries was not yet over.

In the following days, Jaime began to recover mobility in his shoulder and right leg, but the left remained unresponsive. Unconsolidated fractures said the old bearded man.  
The knight could start sitting down and he would have tried to take a few steps with the help of a crutch, but the healer had forbidden him to do so at the risk of jeopardizing his healing.

From now he lived with hope to hear news about Westeros, his sister and his brother.

...

At the beginning of the third moon of his reign, King Bran got an invitation from Sansa, Queen in the North. The monarch accepted because he spend some time near the heart tree of Winterfell Godswood. Small Council was reluctant to a more than two moons absence from the king. Although he delegated a lots of his power, his presence legitimized decisions of ministers. They agreed only one member, Brienne, would accompany the king. His desability forcing him to travel by carriage, Brienne did not have to worry about her own ability to make this journey.

On the morning of leaving, she felt great pride in seeing Podrick standing in front of the courtyard of the Red Keep surrounded by the royal guards chosen to remain in the capital. For the first time, the young man was going to have to manage the other guards in place of his commander. He had such a journey this nice boy, since day Jaime had offered him as a cumbersome departure gift.

...

The carriage followed the King's road easily. As Winterfell approached, Brienne was very moved. It was like going home. She had only spent two years in the North but this land had grown in her. It was there that she spend the happiest days of her life . She was really pleased to see Sansa again. The Queen of the North knew her condition, the two women had written to each other several times. The Lady of Winterfell had expressed sincere support to her.

...

The carriage arrived in the castle courtyard at nightfall. Sansa and her court were waiting for it. Members of the escort helped the king get out. The two Stark children faced each other and after a formal exchange , Sansa bent over to hug her younger brother. Brienne was waiting a few steps back. A royal guard had to be neither too close nor too far from the one he had to protect. Brienne had known for a long time, to stay at the right distance. The lords of the North then came to greet the king. Bran had no power on the North but was still a Stark and the ruler of a neighbouring kingdom, with whom everyone hoped for lasting peace,.

Sansa took Brienne in her arms in an almost fraternal gesture of tenderness. The two women had got to appreciate each other after months spent together in adversity. Sansa was concerned about Brienne's possible tireness and offered her to rest in her former bedroom prepared for her stay. Brienne politely declined the offer, assuring that she could participate the monarch's welcoming ceremony.

...

The two rulers and their suites headed for the Great Hall where a feast awaited them. Wine and beer flowed freely. Meal ended late at night. Brienne had left the room early in the evening after ensuring the security around the king was set up. She felt nostalgia when she entered the former bedroom. Fire was crackling in the chimney. Although temperatures are much warmer than during the Long Night, all rooms remained cold and needed to be heated.

...

The king's stay lasted two weeks during which Brienne was pleased to spend some time with the Lady of Winterfell. As Bran stayed almost all day near the heart tree managed security was easy and she could delegate to other knights.

Sansa's dual position as Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North was very demanding. The young woman gave herself almost no rest. Then, Brienne suggested her a horseback ride. The knight could still ride if she chose a placid horse. Sansa finally accepted. They left without an escort, despite the Commander of the Winterfell guards reproaches.

For the first time in weeks, both felt free from all insecurities and constraints of their lives. Grassy plains and woods offered a beautiful landscape. Favourable ground allowed them to throw their horses at a gallop. As the two horses were progressing in front of the winds, their riders were breathing in the fresh air of the North. It had some quite of freedom taste. They came back in the courtyard after several hours.

...

Leaving hapened early morning a few days later. Sansa was very moved when she said goodbye to her brother and her friend. She made the knight swear to take care of herself until her child birth.

\- For once in your life, Brienne, let be less altruistic, your child deserves it.

Brienne could not picture herself made these words real.

Royal carriage left Winterfell for King's landing. It was back at nightfall a moon later. A rather feverish Tyrion greeted the king in person in the courtyard of the Red Keep. Brienne was intrigued by the dwarf's behaviour. The Hand of the King leaned eagerly towards the monarch, asking him to join the Small Council room as soon as possible. She followed the king and his Hand wondering why such a rush.

...

All the ministers were seated around the table. Usual good mood had disappeared.

\- Your Grace, we must react to this attack. Our grain supplies are stopped and our reserves are almost depleted. If we do not find a solution as soon as possible, riots will break out.  
\- Lord Tyrion, I assure you that I fully understand how much this problem is important. However, we must remain very cautious. Peace must be preserved. Ser Davos, can you tell us how many ships we lost?  
\- Five, Your Grace. All with their holds filled with wheat and barley from Tyrosh. Two others managed to return. Captains testifies that pirates had two ships heavily armed. Some crewmen are certain to have heard the Tyroshi accent.  
\- If this is thrue, we must act without alienating its rulers. What do you propose, Lord Tyrion?  
\- I see only one solution, Your Grace. I will go in person to meet local authorities and negotiate an alliance to stop the attacks. I think Ser Davos should come with me.  
\- All right, Lord Tyrion, but don't leave without close protection. Ser Brienne, make sure that your men ensure their safety during their trip.  
\- Understood, your grace. Ser Podrick will take command with three other of my knights.  
\- Lord Tyrion, how long can we hold with our reserves?  
-I would say two moons at most.  
\- So time is essencial. You'll leave in two days. Ser Davos give the order to prepare our best armed ship. I wish you both Good luck and keep me informed.  
On these words, members of Small Council greeted the king and returned to their duties.

For Brienne, it was a matter of notifying Podrick and gathering the men who were to embark very soon. Heading towards the guards' room, the warrior felt anxiety rising inside her. The threat of war had already been mentioned. Peace was definitely a very fragile state in which each parent hoped to see its children grow up. The mother to be, who now felt her unbord child moves, got a pinch in her heart.

...

A few days later, the ship passed off Penthos. Tyrion stood at the bow thinking anxiously about Jaime. As time passed, with no sign of life, he thought more and more he would send a trusted man to the city searching for his brother. If he were alive, he might still be in the healer's home.  
But time was not about family affairs but for diplomatic negotiation, and it had to succeed. After so much suffering, it was inconceivable for the Lannister that King's landing population would go hungry. Especially when it could weakened politicly the brand new monarch. A heavy responsibility lay on him.  
Ser Davos came to join him and started a friendly discussion.  
\- Ever had the opportunity to go to Penthos, Lord Tyrion?  
\- Not until now. What about you, Ser Davos?  
\- Once or twice, in another life. I brought back cargoes of citrus fruits and some valuable weapons in the hold.  
The former smuggler added with a smile.  
\- You see, the customs fees were too high based on my former employer view.  
\- No doubt. When do you think we are going to arrive at Tyrosh ?  
\- Sea is calm. Winds are favourable. A week maybe ten days. We will not be late, I can assure you.  
\- Very well. That's good news at last.

The two men remainded silent, enjoying sound of waves, as they looked at the coasts of Essos.

...

Shortly after Tyrion's leaving, Brienne learned during one of her visits to Mestre Sam that he had begun a modest but ambitious project to open a dispensary for pregnant women and young children. If he had Tyrion's support, he was far from getting funds he expected. Bronn, now Master of coins, was not really supportive.

Health situation in the city remained very precarious. Previous rulers paid little attention to the needs of the people they despised. Sam had seen Gilly gave birth without any assistance. In such circumstances, her life and her child's were in danger. Now in a position to act, the Maester hoped that one day women of King's landing would be able to benefit from real support.

This project touched Brienne deeply and she asked permission to accompany him on her next outing in the city. The maester was delighted and agreed.

Next morning, the maestre and the Lord Commander walked the streets to a poor district. As a precaution, four guards accompanied them. In front of an old three-storey white stone house, Brienne was surprised to see a gathering of women and children. Apparently, the master was already awaited.  
\- It's the same every day. More and more patients are coming to see me. I'm alone right now so I can't receive everyone.  
\- Aren't there any other maesters in town to help you?  
\- See, my colleagues are mainly attached to noble houses, which can afford to house them, feed them and pay for their services.

As Sam opened the door, the knight was surprised to find that three padlocked chains hung on the walls by metal pins protected it.

\- If I may, why all these?

\- Ser Brienne, I don't think you fully understand the situation. People lacks everything. I store bandages, potions, provisions here. I've already been robbed twice. I'm doing my best to secure the place.

\- People must really be desperate. Maybe I can help you. I can't give you my guards, but I can train trusted men if you recruit them.

\- I thank you in advance, but unfortunately I fear that the Master of coins seems not fond of this prospect.

\- In any case, I promise to support you at the nex Small Council meeting.

The patients marched all morning. Several were obviously near to give birth. Brienne sat discreetly at the back of the room that served as a cabinet. Observing but not wanting to disrupt the master's work.

When he ended the consultations at the end of the morning, she couldn't help but ask.  
\- How it's going to go for them... I mean the ones who are about to give birth...  
\- Well, everything will depend on whether I am able to welcome them when time comes. I can help them when I'm here even if it means staying later. Otherwise they will have to manage. As I told you, I'm alone...

\- You need assistants. To abandon them like that is...

\- I feel very guilty for that. Assistants of course but, once again, without coins...

\- I think you should defend your project to the king. Since Lord Tyrion is not here, only him could help.

\- That's very true. But you know, his majesty seems sometimes far from our world.

\- Nevertheless, go and ask him.

Sam smiled at her, showing that he had been convinced. Even if he had little hope, the lady knight was right, he had to try.  
On the way back to the Red Keep, Brienne realized than as a noble woman she was lucky to have a brilliant maester to protect her and her unborn child.  
Protecting the innocent was the core of her knighthood swear and she intended to honour it.

...

The king's hand had left almost a moon when a message reached the king.

Negotiations had obtained the city's support in the fight against piracy. Local authorities undertook to set up patrols to secure the Narrow Sea. However, this commitment was accompanied by a condition: the payment of exorbitant allowances to finance crews required. Tyrion and Davos had to comply with this requirement althought knowing that the Crown was not in a position to finance such a sum. They obtained a payment term of only two moons. In his letter, the dwarf asked the king to contact the Iron Bank as soon as possible to get a loan.

A message from the monarch left for Braavos same day. The kingdom's financial situation was far from easy. Wars had ruined the crown. Remained liquidity was used for food imports. King's landing depended on other lands specially the Bief whose fruit previous harvest were burnt during the battle of The Golden Road. This year's harvests promised to be large but they would not take place before two moons. In the meantime, Tyrosh's wheat and barley had to be paid a high price. Knowing that, King Bran asked for a loan more higher than the Tyroshian request. Money were crucial for next moons since many infrastructures needed to be rebuilt. Nevertheless, there was no guarantee that the Iron Bank would support his demand.

...

A few days later, Sam was received by the king. If the monarch seemed attentive to his project, he could only ask him to wait for Braavos' answer. The meeting with the king seemed a step forward for Sam. This promise encouraged him to persevere in his task.

...

When the ship returning from Tyrosh docked in the capital's port, Brienne was only a few weeks away from the birth of her child. It was about time Podrick came back to replace her as Lord Commander. When she saw the escort from the king's hand in the courtyard of the Red Keep, she saw what seemed a familiar silhouette. As she approached, she had no doubt. Lord Selwyn was at Tyrion's side. In the midst of the delegation unloading its belongings, father and daughter hugged each other. Brienne was very curious about her father' arrival. The explanation was finally quite simple. The royal ship had been forced to make a stopover in Tarth on the way back. Foodstuffs had deteriorated for an unexplained reason. The Evenstar had offered hospitality for one night to the delegation as well as a sufficient supply of food for the end of the trip. This event had persuaded him to take advantage of the ship to visit her daughter. However, he planned to leave a few days later on commercial ship from his island.

Brienne showed her father the palace gardens to enjoy its pastoral setting and freshness. Some time later they saw Podrick approached. Intimidated by the Lord of Tarth, he stayed in distance from the bench where they were sitting. Brienne reassured her former squire and kindly introduced him to her father.  
\- So you are the young man my daughter wrote me about. A faithful squire who became a knight. I have no doubt you deserve it. Otherwise my daughter would not give such an honor.  
\- My lord, I thank you for your kindness. Ser Brienne, I came to check on you.  
As soon as he started talking about this subject, Podrick couldn't help but look sad and worried.  
\- Podrick, I'm fine. Stop looking at me like I'm about to die. So go get ready for tomorrow, you will speak to the whole King's guard. You have to succeed you want everyone to respect you.  
The young knight noded without enthousiasm. He politely greeted his commander and Lord Selwyn then left.

...

Few days spent with his father allowed Brienne to clear doubts and questions. She managed to get some compassion when she told him her tragic love story with Jaime. They settled a agreement to make the child the heir to Tarth. On the last evening before his leaving, as they walked side by side on the seaside, Brienne discreetly noticed the softened face of her father when he saw her uncounciously carressed her rounded belly. She knew now that soon she would get his forgiveness.

...

A feeling of freedom invaded Jaime as he first went out for the first time into Illyrio house garden. Helped by a crutch since his left leg was held in a splint, he was slowly walking on the marble paving stones bordered by plants with azure blue flowers. The surroundings were idyllic. Wind from the ocean reached him. A slightly salty smell of the sea water partially masked the fragrance of the oranges next to him.

The knight had been waiting for this moment so long. Confinement in his damn chamber was killing him! Patience neither tact had never been the Lannister's qualities. The brave Illyrio was suffering every day of his provocative and grumpy patient.

He wanted so hard to get news from his family. He had heard from some Illyrio's guests that Bran was the new king and that is his brother was his Hand. Cersei was considered dead just like him. Information about him was false. So as his sister he hoped. But how to get in touch with Tyrion without driving the attention of his host or potential enemies at Westeros. His message must not to be intercepted. The clever plan was to fond a smuggler to bring his message in person to his brother. These kind of men were resourceful and knew to stay quiet if you paid them generously.

But for now he was unable to leave this house because of his damned leg !

...

Brienne spent most of her days under trees in the palace garden, sitting on the bench where she had enjoyed conversing with her father. When sun was less intense, she stood with her elbows resting on the parapet overlooking seaside. Many years ago, she and Jaime had quibbled here over Sansa. They had recently returned to King's landing, and the lady knight insisted on sheltering the young woman, far from this capital infested with rogues. She would never have imagined that their relationship would evolve this way. The Young Lion and the Maid of Tarth. The Beauty and the Beast. Sometimes life was more unexpected than dreams.

...

One evening, on her way back to her room, pains indicated it was time. This night would be different from the others. It would be long, exhausting and painful. Like the Long Night. She liked to reassure herself that having survived the battle against the Army of the Dead, she would easily win this another kind of battle that awaited her.

Sam and Gilly stayed by her side. The presence of Sam's lover was a real comfort. The freefolk woman knew with great kindness shared her experience of motherhood. Her speech was optimistic. It was exactly what Brienne needed to hear. Main downside was that Sam did not respect Brienne's request and informed Tyrion of the in progress birthing. The future uncle had delicacy of not show in person but could not help but sent his servants. Sam's trips every hour to the door to give them a report bothered Brienne to the end.

...

A little boy was born at dawn. Unsurprisingly, his hair was blonde. His face showed fine features as his father. Although he was still an infant, there was no doubt he was lucky enough to be born beautiful. For Brienne, who had suffered so much because of her disgraceful appearance, it was a real relief. The newborn took his mother's breast within an hour of his birth. Once her child was sated and asleep beside her, Brienne could rest, interrupted only by the infant's meals, until early evening.

...

Sun was setting. Brienne heard a knock on the door and knew who was her visitor before he entered. She invited him still laying on bed.

\- Come in, Tyrion

The dwarf slowly pushed the door and entered the room.

\- I will not stay long, I just wanted to know if everything was fine.

Brienne replied angerly.

\- Your assistants did not give you enough reports ?! If I could had be, they would come back to you by crossing the walls!

Tyrion was red with shame.

\- I understand.I'm sorry. I was worried about you ...

\- It was not a reason to send them ten times!

The knight took time to calm down then added in a more friendly tone

\- I'm fine as you can see.

Looking at the baby tenderly, she added.

\- He's fine too.

Tyrion felt relieved. Atmosphere was more relaxed and after a few moments, he took a step to approach the bed before stopping. Brienne noticed it and in a softer voice told him.

\- You can approach. I'm too tired to still argue with you.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Tyrion reached out to the newborn and tenderly carressed his cheek. Brienne offered him to take his nephew in his arms.

\- Do not be afraid. You already did it Just be careful to support his head.

With delicacy, the dwarf took the child. What a strange destiny ! Again he held a newborn baby in his arms before his own father. The missing of Jaime was very cruel.  
As he layed back the child next to his mother, he asked with curiosity.  
\- Did you choose a name?  
\- Duncan.  
\- I see. Like one of our bravest knight. It is very suitable for the first child born of two knights of the realm.  
\- I think so too. You can come and see him as you want. But for Gods sake, do not send me anymore one of your spies !  
\- It's understood, Brienne. I apologize again. Good night to you both.  
\- Good night Tyrion.

The door closed behind the Lannister, and Brienne looked at Duncan sleeping peacefully before lying down and closing her eyes. The first day of her life as a mother ended.

...

...

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

Thanks your reviews.

Hope you still enjoy the story.

Next chapter will be post at the end of this week.

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**


	3. Chapter 3

His nephew's birth was a turning point for Tyrion. After months of hesitation, he decided to start looking for Jaime. If his brother was alive, he wanted to give him a chance to hold in his arms the son he has fathered

Research had to be as discreet as possible. Jaime's survival couldn't be known in Westeros. Resentment towards deceased twins was persistent. Moreover, the Hand of the king could not arouse suspicions about his own involvement in his brother rescue. His behaviour was a betrayal of the Crown.

Assuming that if his brother was able to write, he would have sent him a letter, Tyrion thought he still was on the healer's house.

The easiest way was to find smugglers who had led Jaime to Essos to get the healer's name. Unable to go to the tavern on his own once, he sent one of his trusted servants but he did not tell him the searched man was his brother. Few hours later, it was a great disapointemen: one smuggler had died, the other captive in an unknown Free City, the third left King's landing to join his family in the Riverlands. A dead end.

The strategy was now to recruit a trusted man to board a trading ship for Penthos. Once in town, he would have gotten the healer's name. Tyrion had specified "the best in the city", but there was no guarantee that his order would have been followed. The city had several thousand inhabitants. Healers were probably dozens. As an additional difficulty, it was necessary to not draw attention to his brother.

The dwarf, claiming to need a new secretary, hired a discreet young educated man.. Robyn knew how to read, write and above all knew herbal medicines very well. He could claim in the eyes of the healers, to be a young student looking for a mentor.

With coins and a small suitcase with several scrolls and medical books, the young man boarded few days later on a journey to Essos.

...

The search for his brother did not make the Hand of the king lost his sense of prioritization. While he could be pleased that the Crown had obtained the loans from the Iron Bank, the challenge now to find a compromise within the Small Council on the allocation of remaining funds after Tyrosh was payed.  
Everyone had divergent ideas about infrastructure to be rebuilt. Bronn wanted a stadium for sporting events. Davos insisted on building a hangar for ship maintenance. The Master of Law requested a new prison. The Master of War wanted a barracks for new cavalry regiment. Sam defended his dispensary project. Podrick supported him. The dwarf was not surprised; the young knight was Brienne's spokesperson. Tyrion received no help from the king on these matters. Bran gave him all his powers outside of crisis meetings.

After a week of intense negotiations, it was decided to give a quarter of the money to the Master of Law, a quarter to the Master of Ships and the remain was divided equally between stadium, barracks and dispensary.

"None of us is really satisfied, so we have a good compromise," concluded the dwarf at the end of the meeting.

...

Duncan had just reached his first moon when a message from Robyn arrived. The young man had not yet found Jaime. After meeting the best healer in the city he was sure the kingslayer was not his guest. However, he had received a new adress of another famous healer. Robynn had planed to meet him the next day.

After completed his reading, Tyrion burned the letter. Nothing but the hope of a lead.

Brienne had no choice but to take over her command even before her son had reached two moons. A longer leave would have too many impacts on the proper running of the Royal Guard. Although Podrick was an efficient substitute, he still lacked the experience and the charisma to keep authority and unity amongst the knights.

A nursemaid was hired to take care of the infant during the day. The separation from Duncan was very difficult for the young mother. After negotiations with the king and his Hand, she got a exemption of several moons for missions outside the city. She had full confidence in her former squire to represent her if the situation required it.

True to her commitment to Sam, she quickly took charge of training two young guards to ensure the dispensary safety. The maester was grateful for her help and was pleased to invite her into the building a few weeks later. With the funds provided, he had just hired two assistants and purchased equipment and products.

Her relationship with Tyrion had become truly friendly. The uncle did not fail to visit his nephew when he managed to get some time off. The only point of disagreement was, not unexpectedly, the Lannister's legacy issue. As only survivor of his house, the dwarf complained that Duncan could not officially perpetuate the Casterly Rock lineage. Brienne did not give in and the little boy was therefore declared by royal decree the rightful heir of Tarth, as his mother and grandfather had wanted.

Evening had become by far a privileged moment with her son and Brienne was waiting for it. When she returned to her apartments and the nanny put her infant in her arms, she finally managed to stop thinking about her duties in the service of others.  
Jaime's absence however was painful for her as a mother. Ducan, so young, was already an orphan.

Two weeks after Robynn's first letter, Tyrion received another. The second visit seemed to be the right one. The young man had indeed seen a man who might be Jaime. Received at Illyrio's house, he had found his host very kind. The old man was very interested in taking him as a student. The healer would wait himself a few days to think. Robynn's description was not precise enough for Tyrion being sure he was his brother. The man had only been seen briefly, walking in the back of the garden, while Robynn had remained in the house. The secretary had only seen a long silhouette. He was sure the stranger was limping and using a crutch. He didn't saw if he missed a hand. Tyrion was very enthusiastic and wanted to believe this lead was serious.

When Robynn showed up following week at Illyrio's home, the friendly old man told him he would hire him. If the young man was available, he would start the next morning. Robbyn showed up next day. A trip to the city for the day was announced to him. Illyrio intended to visit a famous herbalist then get a book from the city library. This was a opportunity for a sharing of knowledge between master and student. Robynn was delighted to meet such a cultured man.

At dinner, he finally had the opportunity to meet Illyrio's guest. Sitting at the garden table with the old man, he saw the stranger approaching. He was leaning on a crutch and his left leg was still in a splint. His right hand was amputated. He was tall and thin. His hair and beard were greyish but Robynn was convinced that they had been blond in the past. When he sat down, the young man was able to observe his face. He noticed his intense green eyes. Illyrio introduced Robbyn to the stranger called Rain who greeted Robynn with indifference.

During the discussion, Robynn did his best to change the subject of the conversation to Westeros. Talking about tried to get confidences of the unknown. But the regicide was not talkative and the evening ended with a disappointment for Tyrion's spy.

When he returned to his room, Jaime began to have doubts. The student seemed strange; he looked at him with insistence and tried to know too much about him. Jaime had to clear things up without revealing himself. His leg healing was still not complete, although Illyrio was now confident he could walk again. The old man was thinking removing the upper part of his splint the next few days. This would make it easier for him to move around and get out on the streets of the city!

Same night, Robynn wrote to Tyrion, the most complete possible description of the man who might be his brother. He preferred to wait for the dwarf's confirmation before revealing the truth to the stranger. A reply was expected within the next three days.

The next morning, Jaime got up with a clear idea in mind. Without money, he couldn't recruit a smuggler to contact Tyrion. He decided to kill two birds with one stone when he confront Robynn. If the strange young man was sent by Tyrion, he solved his problems. If unfortunately he was a spy, the regicide had to neutralize him as soon as possible.

Fortunately, Illyrio and Robynn left in the late morning to visit a friend of the old man as Jaime had vaguely understood. He was not really interested in the wanderings of the two bookworms. He took the opportunity to obtain a specific object. Claiming to be interested in the books on the library shelves in the reception room, he approached the neighbouring furniture. The Lannister had already noticed a collection of precious objects, brought back by the healer after his travels, across the eastern continent. He had planned to have a dothraki arrakh placed on the highest shelf. It was a great weapon, but its large size made it difficult to hide. "The impatient patient, as Illyrio called him, wore a leather jacket with a thick belt on his linen shirt, to hide it against his chest. He was expecting some cuts because of his clumsy walk, but nothing that could stop him. He took the weapon, painfully closed his jacket and left the room. Back in his room, Jaime wrapped the arrakh in a shirt and hid it in a large chest. It was done so, he drew a smile. Now he had to wait until it was nightfall.

...

Everyone slept when a shadow walked clumsily down the hallway. Unable to use a loudy crutch, Jaime leaned on his paralyzed leg. Every step was very painful. If it wasn't for his own survival, he would have given up after a step. He slowly walked to Robynn's door. He gently turned the handle and slipped inside. The young man was totally asleep. The king's shooter approached easily, helped by the light of the full moon that lit up the room. He sat down by the headboard. With a quick and measured gesture, he firmly laid his hand on the young man's mouth and made him remain silent. Robynn suddenly woke up from his sleep. His eyes wide open showed astonishment and terror. Jaime whispered in his ear.

\- Listen to me carefully, young man. Here's how it's gonna work, I'll give you two choices. You can withhold your screams and kindly answer my questions. If your answers are acceptable for me, you will survive. Or you can die now.  
The frightened young man pointed to number one with his fingers. Jaime removed his left hand and immediately grabbed the arakh that was on his lap. The sight of the weapon made Robynn fainted. Jaime couldn't believe it. Whatever his employer is, what an idea to send such an idiot! Fortunately, it took only a few patting on the cheeks for the young man to recover his senses.  
\- What do you think I am? Who sent you here? How did you find me? Respond quickly, I have no wish to be patient.  
When he stopped beating his teeth, the so-called student was whispering.  
\- I... I... I... I don't know...  
\- Oh, do you?  
Robynn was praying that he would not be wrong.  
\- Lord Tyrion... Lord Tyrion's brother  
\- Is he the one who sent you?  
\- Yes, my lord... Please don't kill me...  
Jaime dropped his weapon and the young man could really speak.  
\- I arrived a moon ago, My Lord. Lord Tyrion told me to pretend to be a medical student to find you.  
\- Do you have any evidence of that? That you really work for my brother.

Robynn tried to stay calm and think as best he could. He didn't have a letter to prove it. He started looking in the room. Despite the darkness, he could clearly see his personal belongings. Nothing crossed his mind. He saw Jaime nervous and impatient. But he didn't scare and figured out a solution.  
Medical books... Lord Tyrion had taken them from his own library... All books in the palace were adorned with the crown stamp on the cover page. It was irrefutable proof.

The young man pointed to the office.  
\- The books, my lord. Your brother entrusted them to me. Open one of them and you'll see the royal stamp.  
The idea made sense to Jaime, who signalled to the young man not to move until he got to the office. Putting down the arakh, he opened a book with his left hand and checked the cover page. When he saw a royal stamp, he was very relieved. Not only the young Robynn was telling the truth, but his brother had found him.  
He addressed the young man and spoke in a cordial tone.

\- So you've been effective in finding me. For an amateur. Now I need to know how you contact my brother?  
\- I wrote a coded message and sent a raven directly to Lord Tyrion. I draw a spiral on the outside so that it is recognizable in the rest of the mail.  
\- Perfect, so first thing tomorrow morning, you send him a message informing him that you found me, but nothing more. There are things I need to know, but I can't risk it be intercepted. Do you have any money?  
\- Yes, my lord. Lord Tyrion provided me.  
\- Then tomorrow is the perfect time to negotiate a moment of freedom. You'll accompany me to the port, I have to do something.  
\- As it please you, my lord.  
Jaime put the arakh on the bedside table.  
\- Put this back on hightest shelve next to the library tomorrow. The old man trust you, if he has any doubt, tell him a story.  
He smirked.  
\- I think you're quite good at that, talking.

He got up and walked towards the door.

...

The next day in late afternoon, a raven flew towards the Red Keep. The message announced that Jaime had been found safe and sound. Unfortunately, some matters of the realm prevented the Hand of the king from becoming aware of it before several weeks. As for the smuggler who was carring on Jaime's message, he found himself stuck in an inn in King's lanfing, waiting for the Hand of the king's return.

Tyrion left the capital with experienced diplomats aboard the flagship of the Royal Fleet four days before Robynn's message was sent. The kingdom's matters seemed to have settled when the news of the start of a civil war in Dorne was reported to the small council.

Once again, the Hand of the King was on its way to try to disarm a tricky situation. Only one infantry unit was on board. King Bran had no wish to use a military approach, but force demonstrations sometimes helped to make his voice heard. Podrick and two knights of the King's guard were in charge of Tyrion's personal security. According to his reports, Tyrion realized that roots of the issue were quarrels within the new princely family. Crowned a few weeks before Bran, he had difficulty establishing his legitimacy, creating conflicts not only within his own family but also with other powerful families on the peninsula. The Hand of the King was determined to gather the opponents around a negotiating table and find a solution to the crisis. Easy to do in principle. In practice, the dwarf expected to step into what he called a "viper's nest".

Sitting at a small travel desk in his room, he drank a glass of wine and let his mind wander as he thought of Jaime and Robynn. Was the young man last lead the right one? Perhaps his letter was already on his desk, but the dwarf knew he had to wait until he came back to read it. He was very disappointed that he could only know it only when he returned.

The delegation was greeted politely but with no enthusiasm. Tyrion was not surprised. Dornish people had always shown a strong preference for independence. Not interfering in the affairs of realm, they expected the its stay out of its own But things were not that easy and the new king could not ignore the possibility of looking weakened. This would leave the door very open to further events of this sort in all four parts of the realm.

The first meeting was a failure, as well as the second and third. Tyrion was desperately seeking a solution. The Dornishes did not show any will, spending meeting quarrels, most of the time on a private issue.

In response to such a disaster, Tyrion wrote to the king to inform him of the impasse that was about to occur. The Sovereign's response was unexpected but not meaningless. The King gave an ultimatum in the following terms: if an agreement was not settled within ten days, the Crown would allow itself to use its warships to set up a maritime embargo around their main trading port. The desert peninsula was heavily dependant on maritime imports and its leaders had a strong interest in solving their issues. The destruction of the princely fleet during the last war left them no chance to strike back.

The Dornishes finally began to contribute to finding a resolution. Tyrion understood from the beginning that everyone's egos were at the root of the problem. He proposed to create a prestigious Council around the Prince, bringing together the most important leaders of the peninsula. The dwarf and his diplomats invented magnificent titulaturas for each position. This approach has been effective and an agreement has been signed.

...

When he finally arrived in his chambers, Tyrion found Robynn's letter on his desk. He rushed to read it. As tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, he heard a knock on the door.

\- What's going on?

\- Lord Tyrion, a man claims he came from Essos to personally deliver a message to you. He's not armed, we have checked.

\- Then you can send he to me.

When the man appeared, Tyrion immediately knew who he was facing.

\- My lord. A man named Rain paid me to give you this.

The dwarf took the letter without opening it.

\- Where are you from, my friend?

\- From Penthos, my lord.

Tyrion had no doubt about who wrote the message. He dismissed the smuggler and quickly opened the letter.

"Dear little brother,..."

A moon passed before the long-awaited answer reached Jaime. In a long message received, his brother described recent developments to him, but he was careful not to mention Duncan. An oral announcement was more appropriate. The dwarf had excellent writing and knew how to find the right words to delicately deliver bad news. Nevertheless, the confirmation of Cersei's death was terribly painful for Jaime. His beloved sister was no longer of this world, taken to the tomb with their unborn child. All hopes for the future together in Essos had disappeared. By taking his sister from him, part of himself had been taken from him.

His little brother concludes his letter by begging him not to try to return to the continent. For their mutual safety, we should not take such a risk. Instead, he offered to meet on the Oriental continent during a diplomatic visit. The Hand of the King put all its intelligence into trying to find a justification for holding such an event. He concluded by promising to re-contact his brother as soon as possible.

By putting the letter back on the bedside table, sadness overtook the regicide. Tears were running down his cheeks. He felt a sense of oppression in his chest. Pain was too intense to allow him to close his eyes that night.

...

Jaime was dispressed for more than two weeks. Illyrio and Robynn were worried about his state of mind, and it was finally a second letter from his brother, announcing his arrival in the free city on the following moon, that brought Jaime out of his despair. After having discovered an old trade treaty between King's landing and Penthos at least a century old, the dwarf had made it a priority to commemorate the signing of the act as a first priority. The leaders of the Free City agreeded with this project, hoping to make lucrative deals with the now creditworthy has heard of the Iron Bank's recent financial support.

Jaime's behaviour change had a positive impact on his physical condition and Illyrio finally withdrew his splints. For the first time in weeks, he was able to walk without help, although the remaining limping in his left leg impacted his walking. The old scientist had warned him that it was likely not disappear. Jaime didn't like the thought but had to face the fact that it was the price to pay to be still alive.

During the next message exchange, the brothers decided to have a meeting. After a moment's hesitation, Jaime dared to persuade Illyrio to allow him to visit the dwarf in his house. To explain this visit, he told him that he knew the dwarf quite well while he was an Army Officer in the Lannister forces. His story was not convincing, but the old man was as brave as he was credulous. His brother planned to use the reoccurrence of old pain as an excuse. The appropriate actions had to be taken so that the healer on the palate suddenly became ill.

Tyrion appeared on the third day of his stay in front of Illyrio's house. In the evening, the air was still quite warm. After welcoming the dwarf, the old man told him that Jaime was waiting for him in the garden. Their host had planned to spend the evening inside the house in order to preserve the privacy of the meeting between his two guests. A few moments later, Tyrion discovered Jaime sitting on one of the garden benches. The little brother hurried to embrace his older brother. The two overwhelmed men had tears in their eyes. After all this waiting, they were at last together. As he pulled back to better look at Jaime, Tyrion couldn't help but notice his particularly tense left leg. The regicide confirmed to his brother that he would never find a proper mobility of his limb.

\- All that matters is that you are still alive. You'll get used to it. What is a stiff leg and a missing hand compared to being a dwarf? I'm sure you wouldn't switch roles with me.

Jaime made a smile.

\- I guess not.

Looking at the frame around them, the dwarf commented.

\- A more than charming place. A real vacation spot.

\- Really! ! You talk about a vacation! I had to stay locked in a room without being able to move or do anything for months.

\- Don't overreact... You have succeeded in healing. That's the most important thing.

\- If you say so... Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry.

They were heading for a forged iron table on which their host's servants had organized the meals and a pitcher of wine. As soon as he sat down, Tyrion poured himself a glass.

\- Let's see what this beverage is worth...

\- So?

\- Excellent. Our host knows how to receive.

\- I wouldn't say otherwise. Still, I'd like to get out of the way as soon as possible. Have you bring money?

\- Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Now, explain your plan, your letter was rather confused about it.

Jaime was about to answer when an unfamiliar sound was heard from the house.

The two men had little to hear to identify a very toddler crying.

A little irritated, Jaime addressed his brother.

\- It is the best! Now, the old man is healing kids.

Then he sighed.

\- Let's hope he leaves soon and doesn't spoil our evening.

Tyrion listened to his brother with a diverted ear. A weird sensation had crossed his mind.

When Brienne learned of Tyrion's journey to Penthos, she instantly thought of sending Podrick and two other knights to protect the King's Hand. Not wanting to be separated from Duncan, she has always assigned missions outside the capital to her former squire.

She was therefore very surprised by Tyrion's urging to accompany him in person during this journey. At first strongly against it, she finally let herself be convinced.

The dwarf cleverly promised her a visit to Tarth Island on their way back. Such a deviation would take several days, but the Lannister insists that the king has agreed. The monarch accorded this favor to Brienne and his father, in remembrance of his dedication a few moons earlier. The knight made sure that she could take Isabella, Duncan's nanny, with her before boarding the ship.

Aware that the chance to arrange a meeting with Jaime will not come up again any time soon. Tyrion had worked to gather the two former lovers and their son in the same city. The most sensitive part of this matter was telling everyone the truth. If the dwarf had intended to tell Jaime everything when they met at the healer's house, he had still not told Brienne about it. To be honest, he was always searching for the appropriate words to tell such news.

...

**Penthos, during the delegation's visit.**

On the third day of the trip, Brienne joined Isabella in her bedroom at the end of the afternoon. She knew something was wrong when she saw the nanny's worried As she was approaching the crib, she discovered her son immobile and sweaty. The little boy was burning up. Taking him in her arms, the knight did her best to stay calm and asked Isabella questions. Unfortunately, the nanny could not tell what could have happened that day. The child's condition seemed very worrying and his mother decided to quickly take him to a healer.

She could easily remember the name and address of the man Tyrion just went for a consultation that same evening. The two women leave the Palace under the escort of two guards; for discretion, Brienne wears civilian clothes. On horseback, it took less than an hour to get there. They were greeted by a noble and kind bearded old man, who was no other than Illyrio.

When the old man tried to start checking-up Duncan, the little boy started crying.

Illyrio had hardly even touched Duncan that the feverish little boy, agitated and cried. The old man glanced at the two women and asked his mother to hold him so that he could be calmer. The old man then succeeded in placing his hand on the child's forehead, observing a high temperature. He also noticed that a deep tiredness after only seconds caused him to fall asleep. He asked the two women.

\- Did he stand outside today?

Isabella confessed that she had brought the child to the Palace gardens in the afternoons.

\- Was he staying in the shade?  
\- Not all the time. Temperature didn't seem that high.

\- That's because the sea air misled you. This happens frequently.

He addressed Brienne.

\- Milady, your child is not sick. He had a heat stroke. There's nothing to worry about too much, but we have to act quickly to get his temperature down. Stay here, I'll be right back.

He went out into the hallway and called out to one of his servants.

\- Bring me a basin of lukewarm water and some towels as soon as you can.

The healer, leaving the door open, returned to the child and asked the two women to take off his clothes to refresh him. When the servant returned to put down the necessary items, a head appeared at the same height as the handle. The dwarf's premonition had led him to leave the garden under the pretext of an urgent need. He was thinking of going to see with his very own eyes if his intuition had not misled him. Seeing Brienne's recognizable silhouette, he no longer had any doubt about it. Worries invade him. Not only was his nephew not well but he had no idea what he would endure if his two parents met.  
Seeing the little boy layed on the bed, covering with wet towels, the scientist could no longer stand in front of him, so he stepped into the room. Illyrio and Brienne, too worried about the child, didn't pay attention but Isabelle noted him and told Brienne.

\- Milady, Lord Tyrion...

Without looking at her, Brienne replied.

\- What are you talking about?

Tyrion replied before the nanny.

\- I have allowed myself to come in... How are Duncan?

\- Not well obviously, Tyrion. Listen, stay if you want, but don't intrude, for Gods's sake.

Duncan didn't seem to refresh fast enough according to the healer, who said.  
\- He needs some fresh air.

Tyrion rushed to the window, which he opened wide. Unable to stay quiet, he commented.

\- That's it! All fresh air he needs!

At that very moment, he was praying to the Seven Gods that there would be enough ventilation. And that the old man would not have any thoughts of taking the child out to the garden.

...

Outside, Jaime was starting to get impatient. His brother had disappeared. The evening didn't look like what he was hoping for. His only comfort was not to hear the kid anymore. At best, he was gone. Otherwise, someone had, blessed be the Seven, succeeded in silencing him.

Tyrion's fears became a reality. Despite a slight improvement, the child's condition was not improving satisfactorily enough and the old man said.

\- We must take him outside. Come with me, please.

Brienne left with her son quickly, while Isabella carried what was needed. Tyrion thought for a while about jumping through the window to escape, then switched back and left for the garden.

When he arrived in the garden, Illyrio pointed to the nearest marble bench. Brienne laid Duncan down and the healer removed the already warm towels from the child and placed new ones. He asked Brienne to take her son in his arms and give him some water to drink.

From the garden table about ten meters away, Jaime watched the scene without understanding anything. He felt like a bystander in front of a puppet show. He easily recognized Brienne, his brother and Illyrio. The toddler and the maid were both strangers to him. He had a pain in his heart when he saw the lady knight again. So much time had been passed since that night in Winterfell. But the feeling that dominated him was misunderstanding and annoyance. Why did Tyrion get involved in that? What about Brienne? Since when did these two have been taking care of other people's kids? This whole situation didn't make any sense. If Brienne, caught up in her son's state of health, didn't notice Jaime, Tyrion could feel his brother's angry behind him. It was too late to tell both parents the whole truth on time. He shouldn't have kept the secret so long.

Within minutes, Duncan's temperatuur decreased well. The old man shared his relief with Brienne and assured her that her son was not in danger any more. Seeing her still worried, he offered her to stay at his home all night so that he could keep the baby under observation. Brienne agreed. He He suggested to show her room and she went with him, her son in her arms. Against all odds, the situation was now defused. Tyrion was relieved to be able to return to his brother and have a chance to explain all the situation.

He had just been seated, then Jaime asked him.

\- What the hell is going on with this kid? Why is Brienne here?

Tyrion took a long breath and started.

\- You see, things are a little more complicated than they appear sometimes.

\- In a nutshell...

\- Clearly, there are some developments I haven't told you about yet. I was going to tell you tonight... Before this event.

\- What do we mean by events?

\- After your death... if we can use that word... It turned out that some unexpected revelations took place...

\- Get to the point now...

Such an behaviour caused Tyrion his patience to fade.

\- Since you want to be spared any tact, I'll be very direct. Brienne was pregnant when you left Winterfell. The little boy you saw before is named Duncan. And guess what, he' s your son.

Jaime was shocked, speechless. Understanding the shock his brother was feeling, Tyrion tried to be nicer.

\- Now you understand why I was worried about him. He has only six moons.

Without an answer, he added.  
\- Illyrio said he'd be fine tomorrow. Brienne will stay here tonight so he can be watched.

Jaime finally spoke again upsetly.  
\- When were you going to tell me about it?

\- Today you have to believe me. Look, I'm sorry I didn't do it before. I wanted to tell you in person.

\- How kind of you to be so thoughtful. Really, thank you!

\- Don't get angry, please...

\- If I realy were, you'd have already got through that table.

The two brothers spent a long time without speaking. Jaime was trying to overcome the shock of the news, Tyrion was trying to deal with the fact he was still alive.  
\- Does Brienne know I'm still alive?

\- No, I didn't tell her.

\- Of course. I knew you were a dwarf, but not dumb.

\- Please do understand, I couldn't give her false hopes. Think about it, she was pregnant. I'll tell her tomorrow.

\- That will not be necessary.

\- What do you mean?!

\- I'm going to talk to her now.

\- I don't think that's a good idea...

\- Maybe, but I'm still going to do it.

\- She's overwelmed because of the kid.-  
\- I don't think that's a good idea...

\- Maybe, but I'm still going to do it.  
\- She's upset because of the kid. It's not a good time.

Jaime was now angry.

\- Not a good time! She's been thinking I'm dead for over a year because you thought it wasn't the right time yet! Now or later, it's the same, so I choose now!

Jaime stood up and waved authoritatively to his brother to follow him inside the house. He went to the front door and opened it. Tyrion understood the message. He crossed the threshold greeting his older brother timidly.

\- For our next appointment, send me time and place and I'll be there. Good night, Tyrion.

\- Good night.

The Hand of the King went back towards the palace escorted by two guards who remained in front of the house.

...

The knight went to the hallway and easily found the one where Brienne slept, because the door had remained half open.  
He quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Brienne, exhausted, was deeply asleep. Duncan, still wrapped in wet cloths, was lying beside her on the bed. He was no longer sweating, and the moves he made in his sleep showed that he had recovered his strength. Quietly, Jaime approached until he sat at the edge of the bed. His thigh brushed against Brienne's and she opened her eyes.

Brienne saw Jaime's face leaning over hers. Deeply troubled by this appearance, she became disoriented from reality. This face and this bust so close imposed such an oppressive closeness, which could only outcomed of a nightmare. Despite her exhaustion, she pushed away this ghost with all her strength. Though the strength of her moves was reduced, her hands pressed hard enough on Jaime's chest wounds to make him scream. This shout scared her to death, but by some miracle, did not wake Duncan. Jaime took this short moment of motionlessness to whisper.

\- Brienne... Please just calm down...

Pale eyes stared at him. Despite the darkness, the regicide was reading in them all of the knight's incomprehension. Her arms remained extended, her hands pressed against him but she was no longer struggling.

\- Relax... It's me...

When he felt the pressure reduced, Jaime allowed her to sit down. To his surprise, she instantly turned her gaze off of him, stared at Duncan and rushed to take the child in her arms and squeeze him against her chest.

Jaime suddenly realized that she had just been afraid thatthe baby had been hurt in their struggle. He had just come back in Brienne's life in the most stupid manner. If only he had listened to Tyrion...

...

It only took a short while for anxiety to turn into anger on the knight's face. She gave Jaime a dark look.

If her eyes had been swords, he would have been killed immediately. She spoke but in a low-spoken voice to wake her child.

\- How dare you... He could have been hurt... You do realize what you just did...

Jaime felt really ashamed, lost all his self-confidence and didn't know what to say. His puppy leyes were not enought to calm the young mother.

\- Which one of you or your brother had the idea of this masquerade?

She didn't wait for the answer and added still angry.

\- You didn't care about the pain it caused to others when they believed you were dead.

Jaime stayed silent a moment and then finally answered.

\- Of course I do. Brienne, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But believe me, it's because I have found out that you don't know anything, that I went there tonight.

\- You went to surprise me in my sleep... Taking risk of harming your son, Jaime!

The regicide realized that it would take a little persuasion to rectify the situation.

\- It was absolutely not part of my intention... I feel very guilty about putting him in danger...

Brienne did not answer and focused her mind on Duncan who was beginning to get agitated against her. Feeling the child's hands starting to pull on the collar of her shirt to expand it, she knew what he was asking for. She spoke with determination to Jaime.

\- Our son needs all my attention. That's why I don't intend to grant it to you for tonight. Now you are free to stay motionless and silent, make or you can take the door...

Jaime stared at the door, wavered and then finally decided to stay.

While he was inattentive, Brienne gently lifted her shirt, uncovering one of her breasts, which Duncan hurriedly suckled. Smiling at him, she began to caress the little boy's blond curls with her free hand. Close to them, Jaime watched with surprise, curiosity and tenderness this precious moment between the mother and her baby.

As minutes passed, he felt an overwhelming need to touch the child. He raised his left hand but, not wanting to betray Brienne's trust, stopped his move. As he rested it on his thigh, he felt that it was shaking slightly. Brienne felt his trouble because he was pleasantly surprised to see her gently grab his hand. Gently, without looking up at him, she placed it on the child's golden hair. This first contact upset him. Slowly, he caressed the blond curls and then the child's cheek. Too much interested in the mother's breast, Duncan ignored the stranger who was laying his hand on him. Jaime left only after the child had fallen asleep, with no words, to respect Brienne's wishes.

The first day of his life as a father had just ended.

**...**

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

Thanks for your reviews. There are always welcomed.

Next chapter will be posted before end of next week.

Hope you still enjoy the story.

* * *

**HAVE A NICE READING !**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**..**

**.**

The next morning, Jaime was having breakfast at the garden table when Illyrio and Robynn joined him. The two men had planned to leave as soon as the little patient and his mother left.  
The old healer wanted to introduce his new apprentice to one of his confreres living in a town east of the city. The two men did not plan to return until the next day. This latest information really got Jaime's attention. Their absences allowed him to discreetly welcome someone if she accepted the offer.

...  
Shortly afterwards, Brienne showed up with Duncan in her arms. The knight came to greet and thank the old man for his care for her little boy. When the scientist suggested escorting her to the front door, Jaime took the chance. He offered to devote himself so the old man did not have to suspend his meal. A little surprised, Illyrio agreed.

As soon as the two knights had stepped over the threshold of the house, Jaime asked Brienne to come back that same evening. The house would be vacant, giving them all the privacy they need to finally have a real conversation. Brienne was reluctant then finally accepted. She left the house towards the palace.

...

It was already night when a servant came to Jaime in the garden and told him that his guest had arrived. He specified that the woman wanted him to meet her inside.

When he saw Duncan in his mother's arms, the regicide understood. Brienne had never spent an night without him and could not decide to let him with her nurse.  
The two knights settled in Jaime's room. It was illuminated by moonlight providing a peaceful atmosphere. Brienne sat on the bed covered with rich silk sheets, her son in her arms. Despite his mother's cradling, it took a long time for the child to fall asleep. He was then gently placed in this basket.

Now that the calm had settled in, the two former lovers were able to start the long-awaited discussion.

Jaime was the first to speak and give a full account of the events that occurred between Winterfell's leaving and their reunion the previous day. Jaime was honest as possible, revealing all the details of his actions. Brienne was hurt when she learned of the real motives behind his actions. Learning of the queen's pregnancy, hearing about their plan for a new life then learning about the circumstances of their death was very painful for her.

Truth did not help her to feel better. Instead, she began to develop resentment. Angry and sad, she got up and walked to the window to stay away from the regicide. She could feel the tears running up in her eyes. No tears of sadness, but tears of exhaustion. Her reflection in the window glass revealed her face to Jaime, who was brought back to Winterfell that tragic night when he abandoned him. Guided by guilt as much as compassion, he approached her to take her in his arms.

Brienne's reaction to his contact was intense. Angry took control and she pushed him away with all her strength. Her hands pressed against his chest to keep him at a distance. Caught by surprise, he moved back slightly. She tried to slap him, but Jaime grabbed her arm and managed to block it. The lady knight's emotional state of mind considerably altered her strength and resistance. Jaime managed easily to hold her against the wall next to the window. He tried to immobilise her until she calmed down, but Brienne tried to continue the struggle. A loss of balance led them to the ground, on a rich beige carpet decorated with golden arabesques. Jaime's body lying on top of her, exhausted, she remained motionless. For the first time in her life, she surrendered before the end of a fight.

Time was suspended a moment as they were both embrassed unwillingly. Emotional confusion suddenly transformed aggressiveness into lust. Jaime kissed her and Brienne, far from pushing him away, answered and deepened it. Their bodies's need to find of each other took control. Their sleeping son' presence in the room didn't stopped them to quickly stripped off theur clothes. Naked, they became one in an brief and intense act. They finished sweathly, breathles. They separated after a few minutes. Lying face to face on the side, quietly, they shared a long glance. Each of them could see the rebirth of their unique intense emotional bond.

Brienne got up shortly after, partially clothed herself and put Duncan on the bed. Lying against her sleeping little boy, she began to caress him, subconsciously attempting to balance a feeling of guilt.  
Jaime, still confused, remained on the ground for long minutes before putting on his trousers and standing up. When he saw the child and the mother, he had a hesitation and then chose to join them. He also lay down beside his son and used the child's sleep to mimic his lover by caressing his son's belly and chest.

Quietly, in the darkness, both parents' hands joined on their child's body. Their fingers intertwined and a few moments later, they were asleep together for the first time.

The first lights of day were entering the room. Jaime was not woken up by the birds' familiar chirping but by Duncan' s chirping as he fixed on him with his curiosity-filled blue eyes. The little boy, who was intrigued by the unknown who was lying so close to him, extended his hand to his father's face, touching his beard. He was amused by this contact and giggled to pieces. Brienne watched them silentlyand smiled.

Awake, the child rolled over and climbed on his father's chest who let himself enjoy this unexpected touch. Soon the moment of affection between the father and his son was stopped by the mother.

\- It is time to get up. We have to be back to the palace early. I'll get Duncan ready and meet you for breakfast.

\- Of course, I will ask the domestic servants. Are you sure you don't want any help with him?

\- Not this morning. If you are here, he'll clown around and slow us down.

\- Join me quickly then.

Before he left the room, he gave her a furtive kiss.

...

Once at the table, the lovers used the calm offered by Duncan's feed to talk about the future. If not all was solved between them, the wish to live as a family prevailed. But they were faced with many challenges. Jaime couldn't come back to the mainland safely. He and his brother would be in danger. Brienne couldn't resign from her duties as commander because at that stage, no one else was sufficiently skilled to take her position. The answer was far from easy.

Still, there was hope. Returning to Tarth in a few days, the warrior suggested that she share their situation with her father so that he could help. Maybe Lord Selwyn wouldn't be happy, there was one thing that was certain: He would never reveal their secret. As the island was far from the mainland, only very few inhabitants had ever gone to the capital where Jaime was famous. If the Lannister stayed away from the Evenfall Hall and had an alias, he was pretty sure that his true identity would not be discover.

Such a solution would allow them to be at least in a place nearer as Essos. But it would not allow them to live together permanently. And clearly, they would have to abandon that idealistic approach.

This was the resolution on which the discussion ended. Both Brienne and Duncan were to return to the palace where the Commander was awaited. Before they parted again, Brienne swore to briefly visit Jaime the next evening, before her departure. On the front door, the lovers hugged each other and for the first time Jaime kissed his son.

...

Brienne did not speak to Tyrion until their trip was over. She still had a rancor towards the dwarf for hiding the truth for so long.

As expected, she came back with Duncan next evening to see Jaime. Goodbyes were very painful for the two lovers. They had spent so little time together. The situation seemed cruel to them, but the prospect of meeting again soon eased the sadness. During a longlasting embrace, they were able to quietly express to each other their love. Jaime hugged his son for long moment. Then he kissed him one last time on the forehead before giving him to his mother.

They lost sight of each other without knowing when they met again.

...

The Hand of the king's ship reached the shores of Tarth five days after. It was scheduled to be a two-day stay.

On the dock, an escort was waiting, with horses and carriages for dignitaries. Lord Selwyn came in person to greet them. Tyrion, who liked the old man, gave him a cordial greeting. Most members of the delagation had already begun to go to Evenfall Hall when Brienne landed. Coming back after so many years to her native island deeply touched her.

Her father came to meet her and they hugged each other, glad to see each other again. Then Brienne nodded to Isabella to approach. Her father's face was illuminated by the sight of the little boy being held in the arms of his nanny. When Brienne gave him to his grandfather, he tenderly held the child against him. Duncan appeared a little wary of the stranger, but his mother's hand caressed his back to make him feel better. He stayed for several minutes in the affectionate arms of the old man until Brienne finally took him back. It was about time to go back to the castle.

Brienne ancestors's house was on a hill. Its two-storey high white stone walls had ogive windows that gave a stunning view of the blue sapphire waters around the island.

The main hall was paved with light marble and the walls were decorated with pink and blue draperies, which were the colours of its lords' heraldry. A feast was waiting for the guests. The dinner lasted till late that night. Always being solicited by his guests, Lord Selwyn was unavailable for a real conversation with his daughter. So Brienne had no regrets in leaving the party early.

After she joined her son in her former bedroom, she felt a strange emotion. She had never thought that one day she would sit on her bed holding a child of her own blood in her arms. As she looked careffuly the room illuminated only by a candle, she noticed in one corner the surprising presence of the sculpted wooden cradle used for herself and her brothers and sisters. She smiled thinking of that delicate gesture from her father.

When Duncan fell asleep, she got up to go to the large window facing the sea. As she looked up at the stars, her thoughts were on Jaime alone in foreign country. Surrounded by this silent atmosphere, she fully felt that the one she loved was absent. Pain due to the lack of his laugh, voice, gaze, touching, smelling, embraced his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was unable to sleep that night.

The following day in the late morning, father and daughter finally had a moment in private. Sitting on the balcony of the seigneury apartments, Brienne confided in Lord Selwyn the truth about Jaime. He was speechless at the news of the Kingslayer's survival. The story of the events which led to his meeting with Brienne was like an adventure tale. The Evening Star was happy that his daughter was reunited with the man she loved and that his grandson would know his father. And he was less pleased with their plans to live a life of secret lovers on his island. To pursue a dishonourable relationship was unacceptable, especially on his own land. As for Jaime's settlement on the island, the old man was ready to accept it under two preconditions. They had to end their extramarital relationship and the choice of location had to be left to his discretion. He was so firm on this last point because he knew that his daughter and grandson's safety depended on Jaime's. Therefore, he wanted to be very cautious. He planned to have a moon before communicating his research results. Brienne had to remind her father that her status as a Lord Commander was incompatible with marriage and he replied.

\- I have given you the conditions. It's up to you.

At the time Brienne left her father, she was more lost than ever. She was in the most uncomfortable situation. She had to choose between her happiness and her honor. To betray her royal guard oath or to give up living with the one she loved. Jaime's absence at her side was cruel now more than ever. At dawn the next day, the Hand of the King's ship left the island for King's landing.

...

It was already night when Brienne had heard knocking on the door of her apartments. At this late hour, her visitor's identity was hardly in doubt. As she opened the door, it was no surprise that she saw Tyrion's face. Since the night at Illyrio's house, they had never had a conversation except for their work. Tension between them was high. The two were embarrassed. Tyrion was sad and Brienne upset. The dwarf's initiative to come and see her, made it possible to resolve issues and restore trust. She proposed to settle on the balcony near the bedroom so she could hear Duncan if he wakes up. They sat in a cozy wrought iron armchair and Tyrion spoke.

\- I wish I would have had the time to visit you sooner. How is my nephew? I barely saw him since we left Penthos.

The knight answered with a sigh.

\- Duncan is fine. Tyrion, we both know that' s not the issue.

The dwarf nodded.

\- Indeed. Listen, I apologize about my mistake about all this stuff.

\- This stuff?! We are talking of the lie on the survival of a man that you knew that I was not only in love but also pregnant.

\- I am too well aware of that. I thought ...

Brienne interumpted him.

\- You did the right thing. But the truth is that you did more damage than good. Can you imagine how painful it was for me when I believed he was dead?

\- I can only imagine it. If I were to start all over again, of course I would do something different.

\- I would rather not imagine that such an event would be repeated.

\- Brienne, you know I love my brother as much as you do. I tried everything to save him.

\- Which is why I accept to forgive you but not forget. Sorry, but I can't trust you anymore. I need time. In the meantime, you will learn what you need to know from Jaime.

Tyrion was torn between relief and disappointment.

\- I understand and respect your decision. I' ll do my best to earn your trust. Do I still have the opportunity to see... ?

Brienne stopped it by raising her eyes to the sky.

\- To see Duncan?! For all the gods, Tyrion. Who the hell do you think I am? You really think I'm going to keep my son away from his uncle.

\- Of course no. Another mistake of mine...

Brienne proposed in a softer voice.

\- Come and spend some time with him in the late afternoon tomorrow. I have been informed that your meeting with the Master of Lawo has been cancelled. Duncan will be glad to see you.

\- It would be a pleasure.  
He got up and Brienne followed him to the door.

\- I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk. Good night, Brienne.

\- Good night, Brienne was alone, she thought about the dilemma her father had set for her. Choice seemed to be impossible. She was in need of both advice and support. Given her embarrassment, she decided to write to the one who would provide her both. The message left by raven at dawn the next day. She expected an answer in the next three days. But it did not come. Anxiety grows in her. Has something happened to Jaime? A second message was sent after a week, this one to Illyrio for more information. The reply was succinct: "My Lady, four days ago, early in the morning, I found a thank-you letter on the table in the garden. During the night my guest had left. I asked my servants, but none of them saw him leaving the house. Brienne had no idea where Jaime was, or why he left. If he were in danger, she didn't have any way to help him.

...

When later Brienne appeared in his office and asked if any servants were likely to hear them, Tyrion realized that the matter was personal.

After the dwarf assured her confidentiality was guaranteed, Brienne spoke.

\- You are the only one who can help me. The matter is enought important.

\- Brienne, what are we talking about?

\- We are talking about the fact that Jaime has disappeared, Tyrion. He left last week from the healer's house. He left a thank-you note, but no one knows where he went.

Tyrion looked very surprised.

\- I do not understand. He had every reason to waitt until a long-term solution was found.

\- That's what we decided. I do not understand either and that worries me a lot. We both know that his survival must not be discovered. Tyrion, his life is probably in danger.

\- Indeed ... For now, we must remain calm, not attract attention. I will ask Robbyn to inquire. In case he has left the city, he had probably gone by sea. I will ask him to go to the port. We may find a witness. But as you, this does not please me at all.

\- I must admit that we talked together about going to Tarth. I will try to find out from my father if he has taken the destination of the island.

The anxiety was really palpable in her voice.

\- Brienne, we must remain confident and discreet. I'll let you know as soon as possible.

\- Thanks for your help, Tyrion.

\- Family is what matters the most and believe me, I want as much as you that ours don't lose one of her members.

He got up following by Brienne and escort her to the door.

...

At the same moment, on the deck of a marble trading ship, a man of great stature watched the sun set over the waters of the sea along the coasts of Essos. His long, dark brown hooded tunic and his trunk of books made him look as a scientist discovering foreign lands to the crew. No one suspected that the one they took for a scholar had had the worst child difficulties to succeed in reading correctly and now was barely able to write with his left hand.

With fair winds, the captain had announced an arrival at the harbor located before ten days. The impulsive traveler knew that he was taking putting at risk his own safety. But nothing would stop him from solving the cruel dilemma faced by the woman he loved.

**...**

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. There are always read and welcomed.**

Hope you still enjoy reading the story.

Next chapter will be posted next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**...**

**..**

**King's landing , two weeks later, Hand of the King's apartment.**

\- No news from him. My father doesn't think he's arrived. . Not as Rain's name.

Brienne's voice suggested that she was becoming more and more resigned. And the dwarf did not show his usual confidence.

\- Nothing either according to my sources. It is almost certain that he did not arrive at King's landing. But, I'm not surprised, it would be stupid for him to show up on the continent.

\- Unless he was forced to. If he's a prisoner...

Tyrion cut it off.

\- Brienne, do not start building theories. My brother and his secret are too valuable for kidnappers not to have attempted to bribe me gold. No, he left of his own free will.

Brienne was about to cry.

\- I'm afraid for him, Tyrion. I have a little boy who just found out he has a father. But today he 's may be an orphan.

Tyrion took a sympathetic tone. He knew perfectly well that beyond the surface, Brienne was one of the most sensitive people he knew. It was no surprise to see her so distressed.

\- Brienne, I know this is very difficult for you. After all you've been through, it's particularly unfair and cruel. But we must keep hope. We have to wait. If my brother is alive, he will contact us as soon as he can.

\- He should do it as soon as possible then...

For several days, the Lannister had noticed that her face was extremely pale.

\- If I may, do you manage to sleep?

\- To be honest, no. Not in at least the last ten days.

\- So you should go talk to Sam as soon as possible. You can' t stay like this for long. And Duncan needs his mother to be fine. You are all he has.

The dwarf got up and waved to Brienne to follow him to the door.

\- Go see him now. If you don't, I'll go talk to him myself.

Brienne sighed and nodded, which meant she was going to obey.

\- All right, good night Brienne. Give my nephew a kiss for me.

\- This will be done. Good night and thank you, Tyrion.

**Port near Evenfall Hall, same day.**

Jaime took a room in a comfortable inn. He had fooled all his interlocutors to his deepest relief. Being a literate, in a world where only the nobles mastered the reading and the writing, was his major asset, well before his disguise. On several occasions, he had been asked for help in writing. Although his left hand was not very agile, he had been able to provide the few requested favours.

At the inn, he used his money to get both a bed and some information. The island's inhabitants remained suspicious of travellers, but in exchange for a golden Dragon coin, the tongues were untied.

During the evening, he was able to gather valuable information on the way the island's lords lived. Lord Selwyn was an old man who no longer left Evenfall Hall much. He had a guard of about fifteen men. The main access was by the road that connected the port to the main gate. An other path from the countryside existed that led to a secondary gate. But, almost no one used to go through there. There were only a very few inhabitants in the countryside around the castle; the population lived almost entirely on the coast. A drunken and talkative former cook easily described the corridors and rooms of the residence. Jaime listened and remembered all the details.

Back in his room, he wrote it down and drew several sketches of the place before his memory became less precise. The Kingslayer was planning to secretly penetrate Brienne's native house and meet her father in private. He want to change the old man's mind about the conditions he had imposed to his daughter. It was unacceptable that the woman he loved was trapped between two choices that would condemn her to be unhappy. And whatever Lord Selwyn may think him.

He went to bed very early in order to be ready before sunrise. He quietly left the inn, but after having put on a soft leather outfit suitable for fighting and placed a dagger on his sash. He followed the path indicated on the map to reach the second entrance of Evenfall Hall.

Jaime reached the ancestral house of Tarth at nightfall. His observation skills and soldier instincts helped him sneak through the secondary door and into deserted corridors. Guards were particularly inattentive. Their vigilance was very easy to avoid. Jaime concluded that they never really had to defend their lord from a real threat. While hiding in the shadow, he checked his drawing and headed towards a room that was used as a furniture storage room. The inside door opened straight onto the stairs leading to the bedrooms. This is where the Kingslayer was planning to go.

He was nevertheless moving slowly, his movement was no longer the same as it had been in the past and he deeply regretted it. He opened the front door of the storage room. The room was particularly overcrowded and he had to be careful not to hit something. The slightest noise would betray his presence... Fortunately, no one was at the bottom of the light marble staircase as well as on top. The late hour was a very favorable time. He has quietly climbed the steps, focussing on the next challenge. The room of the Evening Star, if its plan was correct, happened to be the fourth door on his right. Like he feared, there was a guard stationed outside the door. Nevertheless, against a single adversary, the Kingslayer thought that his chances of winning were good. In front of two, it would be almost impossible.

He removed the dagger from its holster and used its bronze covered handgrip to hit against the wrought iron ramp on the stairs. A series of small hits to catch the guard's attention.. The man of arms took the bait quickly. More curious than worried, he came closer to the sound source. By the time he saw Jaime's body figure appear, it was too late. The Kingslayer cut his throat and he collapsed. His extreme act didn't bother Jaime. To think of him as a harmless kitten, when the happiness of the woman he loved was at stake, was a misunderstanding of the Lion. The path cleared, he headed for the room, listened at the door. A slight snoring confirmed that the occupant was asleep. So he slipped inside, taking care to lock the door behind him.

He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. Putting the dagger on his lap, he firmly put his hand on Lord Selwyn's mouth, pulling him suddenly out of sleep. The old man's eyes were opened by fear and surprise. He didn't have time to understand what was happening to him; Jaime spoke to him in a calm and confident voice.

\- My lord, I'm sorry for this uncomfortable awakening, but I need to talk to you.

The old man looked at him carefully.

\- I suggest a trade. I get my hand back and you swear not to scream. If you don't respect the agreement, I got a dagger here that will silence you. Did we reach an agreement?

Lord Selwyn nodded slightly. Jaime quickly removed his hand and caught the dagger. The Lord rose up enough to sit against the bed head. He was speechless and stared at his aggressor. Carefully, he detailed the aspects that allowed him to identify the person in front of him. The green eyes, delicate facial features, high stature, missing hand and arrogance made it clear to him that he had Jaime Lannister in front of him. . Seeing his victim's gaze changing, the Kingslayer understood that he was being recognized.

\- I can see that you' ve understood who I am. It' s perfect, so now we can talk about...

The old man cut him off.

\- How dare you Lannister? You sneak into my house, attack me in my sleep and you expect something from me!

He was brave and it reminded Jaime very much about someone. But it did not disintegrate.

\- That is quite right. While I agree that the method I use is not very good, you have left me with no choice. See, my lord, I don't care about anything in the world except one thing, my family. When it comes to protecting it, I have no limits.

The Evening Star raised its eyes to the sky.

\- You're here because of Brienne! You want to talk about my daughter by pointing a weapon against me!

\- I must rectify you, I'm not here because of Brienne, but because of you. Brienne didn't do anything, she's the victim. You have confronted her with an impossible choice that, at this hour, has consumed her.- She leaves me no choice and you are also responsible for this situation. Put the dagger down! This situation is stupid, we both know you won't kill me!

Jaime was unprepared by his interlocutor's stubbornness.

\- You love her, it's clear and you love your son too. In a manner that clearly seems like madness. You would never take away a father or a grandfather from them.

Jaime put the weapon down. He did not expect to be unarmed like this. The old man was more confident than ever.

\- Listen to me, Jaime Lannister, I'm over 70 years old. I have met men like you; they are going head down and don't live long. You have nearly taken this path lately, but you haven't learned from this. Then I give it to you this advise: stop going to where the danger is. You got a family, so keep yourself out of danger for them.

I love my daughter and my grandson. Until tonight, I didn't like you,. After tonight, I let you guess how unimportant your death is to me. But it doesn't matter what I feel, what's matters is that they need you. My daughter is strong, but not as strong as she thinks. Her heart is too pure. The proof is that she's in love with you.

He paused a few moments before he continued or ordered, the distinction was unclear.

\- You know what? I'm gonna let you live on my island. Since your temper is more dangerous than the unlikely uncovering of your true identity, as long as I decide, I want to have you there. Given your current looks, I'm sure there's no risk that the people here will see you as the Lannister's Lion. You will remain at Evenfall Hall and use your alias. There will not be no marriage with my daughter. I don't want to fight to stop your relationship from continuing, but it has to be a secret. If you are imprudent, I will take care of you with the blade of my sword.

He reflected for a minute and, this time, he ordered.

\- Present yourself in front of my office tomorrow, my secretary will take you to me.

He pointed the door with authority.

\- This discussion is over. Out of my room!

Jaime was too intimidated to say a word, so he left the room silently. The old man's authority and good judgment reminded him of his own father. Like Tywin, Selwyn inspired him with admiration, fear and irritation.

He went down the stairs and sneaked into the reserve to spend the night.

The next morning, he introduced himself to the secretary who had been informed of his arrival. According to the instructions, the tall old man led the regicide enter to his lord's office. When alone, the Evening Star said Jaime to have a seat in front of him. His face showed anger.

\- I was just informed that the guard who was on guard at my door last night was found dead. Throat cut. That mean anything to you?

Jaime recovers his old habits and answers emotionless.

\- It wasn't personal. He was an obstacle. But I do apologize for the problems.

Lord Selwyn stood up and exploded with rage.

\- Problems! Do you hear yourself speaking! A man is dead. A man who had a family. A man who had been in my service for years. And all that happened in my house! Get down on earth for once! You can' t massacre other people's families in the name of yours! You're not a Lannister here, you're under the protection of the Lord of Tarth. You're in my home, my house and therefore you're going to follow my rules!

And he looked Jaime straight in the eyes, attempting to figure out if his words were printed in the Kingslayer's head. When he saw him uncomfortable, he assumed that it was. Then he continued with a calmer voice.

\- Do you know what I have to do about this act? Sure you know, you're a Lord's son. I have to do the justice. Rught now I should call my guards and request your arrest as a murderer. You would immediately go to a jail awaiting your punishment. A death sentence, of course. Do you agree with that?

Jaime remained calm and simply replied.

\- Yes, my Lord.

\- Perfect. We both know that I cannot do what I ought to do to punish you. But don't expect to get away with it. From that day until your last day, you will have to work for my house for free. You will be under the supervision of my master of arms. He is getting older and requires an assistant in order to manage the equipment, supervise the training of the recruits. You of course need to have a story to tell.

There it is: you were an officer in Stannis Baratheon's army. You lost your hand in the Battle of Blackwater. Since that time, unable to live by your sword, you left the continent for Essos and worked as a specialist for various Penthos arms merchants. Now you are in Tarth, because Lord Tyrion suggested your name to me on his way back from the Free City. Am I being clear enough?

\- Perfectly, my Lord.

The old Lord stood up and waved to Jaime to follow him to the window. He pointed to a small two-storey tower at the other extremity of the courtyard.

\- The armory is on the ground floor. The first and second levels have not been occupied for a long time. Accommodation will be set up so that you can be installed as soon as possible. . In the meantime the dormitory is where my guards sometimes rest. Rickard, my weapons master, will show you. You can go now.

Jaime stopped for a moment, then asked.

\- My Lord, we have not mentioned a point.

\- Which one?

\- I would like to contact Brienne as soon as possible to inform her of my arrival.

\- I'll take care of it today. Do not do anything. Only my personal mail is safe.

For the first time, Jaime addressed a word of gratitude and said goodbye to his host.

A few minutes later, Lord Selwyn watched his new employee crossing the courtyard and entering the armoury tower. The old man sighed thinking he had condemned himself enduring every day the presence of the unpredictable Lanniter. Things we do for love...

**...**

N.B:  
This passage presents the character of Jaime with a very ambiguous behaviour. I kept this part of "Show Jaime" psychology but that doesn't mean my approval of this showrunners's choice.

When Brienne discovered a message from her father on her bedside table, she was not absolutely prepared for what she was about to read. Lord Selwyn told her that Jaime was safe, had reached Tarth and was now living in Evenfall Hall. Despite her joy and relief, she felt apprehension. His father was not very enthusiastic about the situation of forced co-habitation. She had neither Jaime's own version of events or any words of apology or solace. She informed Tyrion of the news and they agreed to arrange a departure of the Lady Knight within a fortnight.

After ten days of sailing, the merchant ship on which Brienne had travelled docked on the island early in the morning. Its arrival was scheduled for the evening, but strong winds had shortened the route. No one was waiting for Brienne, Isabella and Duncan. The Lord of Tarth was very surprised to learn from one of his servants that his daughter and grandson had reached the castle courtyard in the mid-morning. He left his office and met them. Father and daughter embraced one another. The grandfather only saw his sleeping grandson in his nursemaid's arms. Brienne signaled to the latter to follow a servant who was going to take him to his old room. His father only gave her a short conversation, as his morning duties could not be delayed. In a nutshell, the lord made it clear to his daughter that he really wanted to have a serious discussion with her and Jaime. Brienne agreed to meet him after dinner in the library. If necessary, Jaime's being here would be justified by searches in the inventory-book archives. Brienne then moved to her room to check if her son and nursemaid were properly installed. While there, she decided to wear an outfit more suited to her status as a Lady.

As she headed for the armoury tower, she was dressed in an Azure Blue dress. Because she was simple in shape, with no neckline and covered her legs to her ankles, Brienne found her comfortable and did not feel dressed up. She found the door open and entered without knocking. Jaime was standing from behind, facing a window. As she approached, she saw that swords of different sizes were being laid on a table. Obviously, Jaime examined them to evaluate whether it would be necessary to send its to the blacksmith. Brienne's heart was tightening in her chest as she moved forward. After all the waiting and suffering, the man she loved was a few steps away. Tears in her throat only allowed her to call him in a whisper.

\- Jaime...

She saw him turn around and joy lit up his face. They stepped forward and embraced each other and kissed. They could now finally feel, touch each other. They stayed in each other's arms for long minutes, savouring this moment. Then, Brienne gently pulled away her lover and addressed him.

\- Why didn't you tell me what you were planning to do? Jaime, I was worried about you for weeks. Your brother too.

\- I am sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. If you knew about my projects, you wouldn't have let me do it.

\- Perhaps, but you didn't let me choose. Instead, you have left me in ignorance and anxiety.

\- Brienne, we just found each other. l don't want to argue about this. So let's talk about what it matters. How is Duncan? He' s with you?

\- This is not so simple. I would very much like you consider what I have just said in the future.

\- I will think about it. Now tell me more about our son...

\- He's fine, don't worry. Of course he is here in my room with Isabella.

\- It's perfect.

Brienne did not have time to understand the last answer. Jaime's arms embraced her around her waist and he pulled her against him by kissing her. His kiss was not a sign of tender love, but of ardent lust. Brienne replied hesitantly. When she felt that her lover used his strength to push her against the wall, she understood where this was going to end. It was too risky. She couldn't imagine her father's reaction if he learned that his daughter had been caught with her lover during daylight hours. She said softly, but firmly.

\- Jaime, not here.

Her words had no impact. Instead, Jaime was even more insistent. His hands caressed her body with confidence. His kisses had moved to his neck. Against the wall, she tried to pull him back with her hands against his chest.

\- Jaime, if someone sees us. My father...

He was resisting and cut it off.

\- Do not talk to me about your father.

And he didn't just answer her in that way. With his left hand, he grabbed the fabric of his dress and tore it suddenly at the hip.

Brienne immediately felt the warmth of his palm. This contact from skin to skin made her surrender. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with desire. Jaime deepened the kiss while continuing to caress her. Then his body moved slightly apart and his caresses stopped. Soon after, Brienne felt a hot tightness against her thigh. Jaime looked deepe into her eyes, burning with desire. Then she whispered in his ear and she felt him penetrate her.

She felt as much pleasure as anguish the entire time, as the door was open in front of her, always reminding her about danger. As they finally ended, Brienne had a surprising form of relief. Jaime still breathlessly whispered his love in her ear. She smiled in satisfaction but did not respond. Instead, she kissed him on the temple with her full heart.  
When he had recovered his breath, the Kingslayer smirked.

\- That' s really unfortunate for your dress.

Briennet raised her eyes to the sky.

\- Now hurry up and ask Isabella some more clothes before someone finds us.

A little while later, Jaime, smiling, was standing at the bottom of Brienne's bedroom window and threw a small stone at the glass pane. Isabella came out and saw the Lannister waving a piece from the dress of her mistress. It was easy for her to understand what service she had to provide and she threw out another outfit.

Fortunately, that morning, the two lovers' secret was not revealed to anyone.

...

When Jaime entered the library, Brienne and her father were already sitting in front of each other. Him was in a comfortable armchair covered with a blue and gold fabric, her on a sofa. They were talking quietly while they were drinking something that smelled like a herbal tea of chamomile.

When Lord Selwyn saw him, he waved at him to sit next to his daughter. Jaime had the strong feeling of being greeted like a child to be taught a moral lesson. The old man spoke. In a calm and confident voice, he explained to them again the conditions of his hospitality and reminded them of their duties. He concluded by insisting on the deep indulgence he had shown, especially regarding Jaime's irreparable act.

Brienne and Jaime stared at each other silently. At that very moment they realized the significance of Brienne's father's speech. They were condemned to regular separations and also to secrecy. It was tough for both of them, but more so for Jaime who, once again, would not be able to experience her fatherhood in public.

Brienne felt her lover's confusion and spoke immediately on their behalf, preventing any unwise reaction from him. She expressed her gratitude to her father for his support and understanding and said that they accepted the conditions unconditionally. The old man seemed satisfied with this behaviour. Before leaving them alone in the room, he specified that Jaime's home would be ready to receive him the next day.

Jaime, now alone, shared his frustration.

\- I'm tired of being regarded as a child.

\- What else can he possibly think considering your behavior so far.

\- Everything I did was for you and he knows it.

This time Brienne answered with anger.

\- You killed one of his men! You assaulted him! Jaime, you've been unpredictable, unreasonable and dangerous! You really need to stop acting like this.

She then added in a more measured tone.

\- Now your family is Duncan and me. The last thing we need is you to keep using the Lannister approach. You're not your father or your sister.

Not receiving an answer, she took the Kingslayer's hand in hers.

\- Please, I know you can do it.

The Kingslayer finally looked down. Brienne's words affected him more than he would have wished. He swallowed and replied.

\- All right, just stop it.

Relieved, the lady knight leaned over and came to rest her head against his shoulder. After a few moments, she felt Jaime appease himself. His body became relaxed and he kissed her on the forehead. They remained seated for long minutes. Then, Brienne said gently.

\- We both want things to be different. I know how difficult it is for you to live with Duncan what you have experienced with your other children. But we will do our best to get the two of you as close as possible.

Jaime whispered in her ear.

\- I know.

\- I can't stay here. But by tomorrow night, it will be different.

They got up, walked to the door and kissed before leaving.

...

It had just nightfall when a long silhouette, wrapped in a dark hooded cape, crossed the Evenfall Hall courtyard towards the armoury tower. The door left voluntarily unlocked allowed her to enter without difficulty.

Upstairs, Jaime sat at a desk, filling the columns of the armoury's inventory book. When he heard steps on the stairs, he figured out the identity of his night visitor, got up and opened the door for her. Brienne had barely crossed the threshold when Jaime saw her outfit and smirked.

\- Here's a robber visiting me.

\- You always have the word for jokes.

She lifted the sides of the cape uncovering Duncan's body nestled against her.

\- You, who are so smart, tell me how else to be more discreet.

\- It's all right, I didn't say anything.

\- We have to get him to bed, show me the bedroom.

Jaime pointed out the wooden staircase that led to the second level.

\- This way.

Upon arriving in the room, Brienne noticed that it had been arranged with some comfort. The fireplace had been carefully restored, draperies hung on the walls, the dark wooden furniture was richly carved like the one in the other rooms of the castle. A detail caught her attention, a crib had been placed in the room. His father did everything to ensure that his daughter and grandson were well settled during their night visits.

Jaime handed her a travel bag.

\- Isabella brought it in this afternoon. She said it it was Duncan's belongings.

\- I'm aware of that, I prepared it myself. Hide it in the closet to be careful.

As Jaime did so, she placed their son's sleeping body in the crib. Both parents stayed a few minutes watching tenderly the little boy.

Upstairs, Jaime sat at a desk, filling the columns of the armoury's inventory book. When he heard steps on the stairs, he understood the identity of his night visitor, got up and opened the door. Brienne had barely crossed the threshold when Jaime saw her outfit and threw a spade at her.

\- Here's a robber visiting me.

\- Always the word for laughter.

She lifted the sides of the cape uncovering Duncan's body huddled against her.

\- You who are so smart, explain to me how to be discreet otherwise.

\- It's okay, I didn't say anything.

\- You have to put him to bed, show me the room.

Jaime pointed him to the wooden staircase that led to the second level.

\- This way.

Upon arriving in the room, Brienne noticed that it had been arranged with some comfort. The fireplace had been carefully renovated, curtains hung on the walls, the dark wooden furniture was richly carved like the one found in the other rooms of the castle. A detail caught his attention, a crib had been placed in the room. His father made every effort to ensure that his daughter and grandson were well settled during their night visits.

Jaime handed him a travel bag.

\- Isabella dropped it off this afternoon. She said it was Duncan's stuff.

\- I'm aware of that, I prepared it myself. Hide it in the closet as a precaution.

While Jaime was doing this, she placed their son's sleeping body in the cot. Both parents stayed for a few minutes watching the sleeping child tenderly.

Then they went down and sat down with a cup of herbal tea in their hands on the ground in front of the lit fireplace to make up for the cool temperatures of the night. The dense woollen carpet underneath them was covered with long, silky hairs. Its softness and warmth reminded them of the fur blankets of Winterfell. It was their first time since they left the Stark house in a place where they could feel safe and secure.

Jaime spoke as he watched the flames.

\- You know, I never thought I'd live like a common man one day, depending on a Lord and staying in a humble house.

\- Are you disappointed?

He looked her in the eyes.

\- Not really. Finally, the happiest moments of my life happened when I had no more things. Not quite nothing; you were here. I realize now that you and Duncan are all I really need.

Brienne did not answer him, but she came to cuddle up against him. Jaime hugged her with his arms and smiled. Realizing that they were falling asleep, they got up, went back to the bedroom and lay in bed embracing each other.

**...**

A week before the end of her stay on the island, Brienne was granted permission by her father to leave the castle unescorted for a five-day trip. She wished to visit her mother's grave. According to her wishes, the late Lady of Tarth was buried on top of a hill far from the castle. She had chosen this spot because it offered a breathtaking view of the seaside. She often went there on horseback to admire the sapphire blue waters surrounding the island. Brienne remembered being taken there several times as a child by her father. Today, as a mother, she felt the need to gather with the woman who had brought her into the world.

This short trip to the countryside also gave Jaime the chance to accompany her in daylight. It was obviously difficult to convince Lord Selwyn to accept his presence. He finally agreed., because everything thought out in just five days in the middle of the countryside, the risk of a stupid act by the Lannister would be limited. Jaime left the seigneurial house on the motive of meeting a weapons supplier from Essos in a port in the north of the island. He would then leave a few hours after Brienne to reach her.

The Evening Star pressed for them to stay in a hunter's lodge near the hill. It was unthinkable that his daughter and grandson would sleep in a tent. Brienne complied with this request, not without thinking that sleeping in a tent was a luxury, compared to the thousand discomforting ways of sleeping that she had known.

The next day, a horsewoman carrying a sword on her belt and climbing an elegant groom in a gray dress, left Evenfall Hall. A brown workhorse pulling a cart where a woman and a young child were sitting followed her.

The tandem was crossing an oak forest when they heard an approaching horse's hooves galloping. The two women saw a lone rider riding a black horse with a wavy horsehair coming towards them. Instead of slowing down the speed, the man stopped his horse at the last moment, scaring Brienne's horse out of fear. The man smiled snidely at the Lady knight. She immediately expressed her displeasure to him.

\- I don't think that's funny, Jaime.

\- Relax. You were safe.

\- As you can see, I ride a young horse, so no, it wasn't without risk. Don't you dare do it again.

Jaime lost his self-assurance, which was a sign that he had got the message. He came by her side.

\- How long to reach the site?

\- According to my father, there are still three hours to go.

\- Have you ever been in the hunting lodge?

\- I don't remember that. My father told me that he would go there once a year when he visits the spot.

After a short moment of silence, Jaime asked.

\- What was your mother like?

\- Actually, I have no memory of her. She died when I was so young. My father never talked about her except when we went to her grave every year. Do you remember your own mother?

\- Not as much as I'd like to. I can remember her hair, her pale face and her slim silhouette. She was really beautiful. I remember a few specific moments. She was gentle with us. Cersei loved her. It was very hard for us when she died. Cersei has never fully recovered.

Brienne realized that it was the first time that he evoked with a certain tenderness, the memory of his sister in her presence. Jaime also seemed to realise this, because his face showed embarassement. The Lady knighth reassured him.

\- You can talk about her, Jaime. She was your sister, she was a part of your life for so long. I would never ask you to forget her.

Jaime looked her in the eyes.

\- Every single day that I see how much I don't deserve you.

\- Don't be silly, you're better than you think.

\- If you say so. Is Is Isabella going to stay with us?

\- Yeah, she's going to babysit Duncan. We can't take him up the hill; the road is too narrow to let a carriage through.

Jaime didn't seem to be excited, so he suggested.

\- Why don't she take leave with the cart and come back when we leave?

\- Because we can't put Duncan on one of our horses.

\- In that case, I'll babysit him while you visit your mother.

Brienne was surprised by the idea.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- I'm sure I want to spend time with only the two of you.

She had a short moment of hesitation.

\- All right.

Jaime was very happy and quickly asked.

\- Can I tell her ?

\- Surely not, not, you're not capable of being tactful.

Jaime's face showed more fun than disappointment. The two lovers continued on their way at a slow and silent pace.

As they came out of the forest, they arrived in a huge meadow covered with poppies. The grass was high up to the horses' bellies and it took them a while to see the path that led to the hunting lodge.

At the bottom of the hill, they saw a humble white stone house. It was surrounded by a short lawn of mosses, indicating that water was nearby. Flowering shrubs were attached to the two side walls. As they arrived near the entrance, they were distracted by an unusual sound. They headed towards the sound source and found a small river hidden by a bush.

When they entered the house shortly afterwards, they noticed that it was well maintained, indicating the occasional presence of the Lord of Tarth. The well-made furniture was more country-style than the castle's. The house was divided into four rooms. Two bedrooms, a large reception room with a huge marble fireplace and a cellar. While the two women were unloading the cart, Jaime took care of tying the horses to the rings on one of the side walls. He saw some dried grass at the back of the house. As he approached, he discovered several bales of hay protected by a shed. As he finished feeding the horses, Brienne joined him.

\- Isabella will leave in an hour, just long enough to let her horse finish eating. How's your leg, you haven't been up since Penthos.

\- The most difficult part is the montoir after that is fine. However, I don't think I can handle a whole day on horseback anymore.

\- We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't have to. Isabella keeps Duncan until we get enough water until tomorrow.

\- As you please, Lady Brienne.

Brienne smiles.

\- It has been an ounce since you called me like that.

\- But milady, we are on your island and I am only a common man in this country.

\- Then your Lady commands you to stop calling her like that.

With his smirk, the knight replied.

\- As you wish, my lady.

Brienne looked falsely outraged.

\- Jaime!

They walked towards the river,both smiling.

After the nurse left, they lit the fireplace and started unpacking the supplies. Although Brienne was a noble, she had been used to preparing meals during the years of her wandering, but not Jaime. All his life, he had servants to do daily tasks. Even at Evenfall Hall, he was allowed to have lunch with the guards. His lack of experience and clumsiness caused many complications. Brienne, who had coached Podrick with great difficulty, realized that coaching Jaime was almost impossible. In addition, if Podrick was constantly apologizing, the Lannister was acting as a victim.

When the meal by miracle was finally cooked, another disappointment awaited the regicide. He had forgotten Duncan. At the age of eight moons, the little boy used to eat vegetables and fruits. When Brienne took him to her lap, problems started. Distracted by Jaime's presence at the table, he was indifferent about his mother's spoons of mashed potatoes. Instead, he kept rejecting them with his hands. Jaime's entertained face was not helping. The child felt supported by the adult's smiles. After about ten unsuccessful attempts, Brienne who understood the little game, gave up and washed the child's hands. As she sighed, she rose with Duncan and surprised Jaime by dropping him on his lap.

\- Since you seems so amused by it.  
She took the spoon, the bowl of mashed potatoes and put them in front of Jaime.

\- You can do it yourself. Good luck with that.

The knight looked at her stunned. He was not prepared for such a reversal.

Duncan seemed quite comfortable on his father's lap. Quicky, he grabbed a piece of vegetables from the plate in front of him and started to eat.

Jaime was delighted and was unable to resist of taking all the credit for this.

\- See how well he is eating with me.

\- If I were you, I'd wait a little more.  
Jaime had not time to answer; a metal sound hit the stone floor. Duncan, smiling, had his hand was still opened.

\- What was that ?

\- I would say it was your fork.- It's his new entertainment. He drops everything he has at his hand and enjoys it a lot.

Jaime leaned to his side and reached out to the ground to pick up the cutlery. He did not have time to put it back on the table until a second metallic sound surprised him.

Jaime leaned to her side and reached out to the ground to pick up the cutlery. He did not have time to put it back on the table until a second metallic noise surprised him. This time, it was his spoon that had just hit the ground. The little boy always had the same happy smile.

\- I suggest you keep your things out of his reach.

\- Thanks for the advice, it's so kind of you.

He pushed everything that might fall in the middle of the table, keeping only the bowl and spoon.

\- Sorry, buddy, the party's over.

He took the spoon and held it towards the mouth of the child who opened it after a moment of hesitation.

\- You will notice that he is very willing to eat with me.

\- I'm delighted, so delighted, that I'm going to let you manage all his meals until we leave.

\- Why do I feel like I'm being tricked?

Lying face to face on the large bed in the spacious bedroom, they could hear the crackles of the logs in the fireplace. Two candles lit up the room between them. Duncan was beginning to fall asleep thanks to his mother's tender caresses and his father's calm, comforting voice reading a page from a fairytale book. The volume was entitled "The White Dragon" and narrated the encounter of a young knight from Westeros with a white dragon in the age of the antique city of Valyria. When the little boy was about to close his eyes, his parents kissed him and his mother carried him to his crib. Returning with her lover, Jaime told her in a whisper.

\- I think it's the one of the rare times I've had pleasure in reading. You know I didn't have mastered reading until I was nine years old. I was mixing up the letters in my head and it took my father hours to force me to do it. It was not a nice experience.

\- It was worth it, after all. Duncan has listened to you more attentively than he does with me.

\- That' s not surprising, he does everything much better with me. Eating, listening...

\- Jaime, that's enough! You're as cocky as the first day I met you.

The knight smiled at him with a sarcastic smile.

\- That is what gives me all my charms. You can' t say that you haven't been insensitive about it.

Brienne raised her eyes to the ceiling

\- Ok now I don't listen to you anymore. Good night.

She closed her eyes. After feeling the pad moved, she was not surprised to feel her lover's warm body snuggle against her. The knight's arm enlaced her waist. She felt a warm breath on her neck.

\- Good night, Milady.

Brienne smiled as she takes her lover's hand and squeezes it against her chest. A few moments later, they both fell asleep.

The next morning, on her way back from the river where she had been bathing, Brienne saw Jaime with a sword in his hand training against an imaginary adversary. Many memories came back to her as she saw the knight in fighting stances. Holding a sword had been the most important for most for him. She was first moved by this sight and quickly became nervous when she did not see Duncan. When she approached, Jaime must have sensed her worry on her face, because he hurried to reassure her.

\- Look, he' s here. I kept an eye on him.

Indeed, in the shadow of one of the shrubs, the little boy was sitting on a carpets. He was not paying any attention to adults too busy playing with a textile ball. Relieved, Brienne was able to focus on her lover who was obviously in serious difficulty. Using his left hand and stiffness in his right leg made him slow and imprecise. Brienne could see the frustration on his face of the man who was once one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. But she knew what he needed. She entered the house and pulled out a sword in her hand.

\- You won't progress unless you have a real adversary.

\- I am afraid this is hopeless.

\- Stop complaining.

The two knights began to fight. She took a slow pace voluntarily, giving priority to the precision of her dexterity. Strength and speed would immediately put Jaime in difficulty and that was certainly not her intention. Jaime quickly understood his lover's plan as he was supported and succeeded after several failures in avoiding her attacks. His repeated achievements although at the level of a beginner started to inspire him self-confidence. They regularly interrupted for Brienne to rectify him on his gestures. But the training could not last very long, Jaime getting tired faster than in the past. After placing their swords on the ground, the two sat side by side next to their son who still ignored them.

\- I must supervise the recruit training next week. I fear I'm not going to be capable.

\- It will not be the case. You already know what they have to learn. You will be able to teach and rectify them.

\- But I won't be able to show them.

\- Maybe not initially, but you can do it later. Exercise daily, you will regain your gestures.

\- With who? Nobody will be willing to fight with me.

\- Maybe someone who knows how to fight very well but lost his strength and speed. I think he could be an ideal partner for you.

\- Does this ideal partner have a name?

\- Let me get his agreement first. I promise to give you an answer before I leave.

Jaime leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead. She told him amused.

\- I guess that's a Thank you.

The Kingslayer replied smiling.

\- You guess right.

He lost his grin just a minute later, when he was hit in the face by Duncan's textile ball. His son was smiling happily, glad to be able to throw his ball.

Brienne laughed , which was upsetting to Jaime.

\- I really don't see why that's funny.

Annoyed, he threw the cloth ball into the grass.

\- As for you, buddy, this is going to be a lesson for you.

He quickly regretted his decision as Duncan's smile was replaced by an upset face. He started to cry and scream.

\- You can weep, I will not give back it to you !

\- I give you fewer than three minutes to change your mind.

\- Not a chance!

The child continued to scream more loudly. The last time the Kingslayer's ears had endure so much noise was when he heard a dragon.

When he ran out of patience, he got up and muttered.

\- I'm going crazy. All right, you won.

He gave back the ball in the child's hands. The little boy's face glowed; his tears and cries stopped.

\- What did I tell you?

\- Please don't make it worse. It's enough humiliating to surrender to a little boy about three apples high.

After some quiet moments, a more serious conversation took place.

\- When are you going away?

\- Just after lunch. If I believe my father, the climb takes two hours, because the trail is narrow.

\- Take my horse. It is older and safer than yours. Do not go without one of the swords.

\- I will do it, but stop worrying.. Do I need to remind you that I am perfectly capable of defending myself.

\- You can never be too careful.

\- Coming from you running straight into all kinds of trouble, that's pretty amazing.

\- That's different.

\- In what way?

\- You can never be too careful.

\- Coming from you who rushes headlong into all dangers, it's quite surprising.

\- That's different.

\- In what way?

\- When it's me, it's not a big deal. Anyway, I'm not afraid to die.

\- Please stop talking like that. To your son and me, if you die, that' s the worst thing that can happen to us.

\- I don't know how you can love a guy like me.

She replied by holding his hand tenderly.

\- Someone once told me: we don't choose whom we love.

\- Must be a sentimental person then.

\- Someone who is worthy to be loved.

\- Must be someone very lucky.

The list ended with a kiss.

Brienne looked back one last time to see Jaime holding Duncan in his arms on the threshold of the house. Her horse was progressing slowly through the tall grass. In front of her, a wood indicated the beginning of the hill's ascent. A light breeze attenuated the heat of the sun that began to warm. As she entered the shade of the trees, a clear path and a gentle slope were more favourable to her horse's progression. She used the opportunity to trot slowly. As she approached the summit, trees were replaced by a meadow with many wild flowers. The warrior saw the seaside. The blue sapphire waters were a superb and peaceful sight. At that very moment, she forget all the upcoming challenges that awaited her. The most important was undoubtedly being separated from Jaime for a new unknown period of time.

She landed just a few steps from her mother's grave. She let her horse eat the greasy grass and approached. The location was indicated by a simple marble plaque about the size of a large book. The engraving only had her first name followed by her title of nobility. As she read the words''Lady of Tarth'', Brienne realized in her heart that this title would enventualy become hers. She was more and more conscious that her father was now an old man. Years remaining before he passed away would probably be insufficient to allow Duncan to reach the required age to take the effective succession of his grandfather. One day she would had to make a choice between her duty to her King and her family duty. She found comfort thinking she had some years before facing this dilemma.

She remained motionless for a few minutes then her gaze stared the horizon. It became obvious to her that she wanted to be buried here when the time came. For the first time she was seriously considering her own death. Although she had to face all the dangers and saw death as close as it was possible.

Shortly after she got back on her horse and started the descent by the path. She was back at nightfall. Entering the house, she found dinner on the table and Jaime trying to give Duncan his meal with difficulty than the day before. She kissed them bith and sat down without making any comment. After her trip, she was more than ever aware that she just had to enjoy every moments she had with two men of her life.

The next day, early in the morning, Brienne and Jaime were awakened by the sound of a cart wheels. They had barely get up when someone knocked loudly on the door. When they opened, they came face to face with Isabella. The nurse announced eagerly.

\- Milady, a message just arrived from the capital. Your father asks you to come back as soon as possible.

\- Did he said what it was?

\- No, Milady.

The two knights looked at each other hesitating. Then Brienne spoke.

\- I have no choice, I have to leave. If my father ask for me, that something serious has happened.

\- So get ready and leave now. I'm going to tidy up with Isabella and she'll follow you later with the cart.

Brienne dressed quickly. She tied one of the swords to her belt. When she left the house, Jaime was outside holding her horse by the bridle. Although still in night clothes, he saddled the horse effectively.

Before riding, Brienne kissed him.

\- I wanted so much that we can enjoy our stay to the end.

\- I know, but we face the evidence: the gods are after us.

\- I doubt it. I'll tell you what happened as soon as possible.

The knight rose on her horse then galloped.

**...**

**..**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. It's a great encouragement to continue my translation work. **

**Hope you still enjoy the story.**

Lord Villarreal of house Grand: I don't think Bran knows about Jaime's survival. But if so, you're right, he probably don't care about because Jaime is not a threat for him or the kingdom.

**...**

**HAVE A NICE READING !**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Brienne was received by her father immediately after her arrival. Standing in front of his large carved wooden desk, he gave her a letter from Tyrion. It was addressed as a courtesy to the Lord of the island, but the Hand of the King made it clear that he had to reveal its contents to his daughter as soon as possible.

Riots and looting had started in the capital. For nearly a week, security of inhabitants had no longer been guaranteed. Gangs attacked shops, warehouses and did not mind to kill anyone standing in from of them. Victims expressed their dissatisfaction by gathering in the street. Many intrusions into the Red Keep had taken place, several of the servants were killed. Since then, security around the King had been increased. All the King's Guard was now assigned only on watching the monarch.

Tyrion had to be satisfied with men of the City Watch whose job was to do the police in the city. This situation was far from satisfying him. Spies from the Master of Whisperers reported that many officers were being bribed by those who were behind the disturbances of public order. Since the City Watch was partially corrupt, the dwarf could not count on it. Refusing to send the army in agreement with the King, he was in real difficulty. He asked the knight to return as soon as possible to help him recruit men of trust to create a new guard to protect himself and the Small Council members.

Brienne understood the issues at stake. The situation was serious and her absence weakened Tyrion and the King. She had to leave for the capital as soon as possible.

\- When should the next ship leave for the capital?

\- No merchant ship leaves within three days.

\- I can't wait that long.

\- I know that. That's why my personal ship is currently in full supply. I'll ask for a carriage to be prepared for you and your luggage to be loaded. When will Isabella be back?

\- In less than two hours. I'll start packing.

\- I'm sorry your stay has to end this way.

\- It's not your fault. You taught me that duty comes first, so here we are.

The knight was about to walk through the door when she turned around.

\- I almost forgot. I have a little favor to ask you.

...

By early afternoon, the carriage was ready to leave. Isabella was already sitting. Brienne left the castle with Duncan in her arms moving towards the armoury.

When she entered the tower, she came face to face with the Master of Arms. Visibly surprised by her presence, he greeted her with deference. She confusely pretend to come here to get her sword back. The man believed her and left the room to go to the training yard.

\- I knew lying wasn't your thing.

\- But he believed me.

\- You're leaving already, aren't you?

\- Unfortunately yes. Your brother says there are riots and lootings in the capital. Situation is no longer under control and he needs my help. He also fears for his own safety.

Jaime sighed.

\- So go protect King's landing and my little brother. It's your duty.

Almost on tears, she replied.

\- Jaime, I'm sorry to leave you like this. I wish we had more time together.

The knight approached to hug the woman he loved and his little boy.

\- You don't have to be sorry. You're only doing your duty and I know no one does it as well as you do. If only I could come with both of you.

\- Stop worrying about it. I know how to protect myself and Duncan.

\- Still I don't like this.

Brienne finally gave him a little smile.

\- I have some good news for you at least. I found you a training partner.

\- Really! Who?

\- My father.

Jaime looked bewildered.

\- He wants to kill me as soon as possible. Fair and square, right?

\- Of course no. In his great kindness, he agrees to help you. He hasn't fought in a long time but thinks it will be good for him to get some exercise. He was a very good swordsman in his youth. He was my teacher.

\- I am amazed. Thank you again to you.

Brienne handed him Duncan. Jaime took his son against him; the little boy surrounded his father's neck with his arms.

\- You're gonna grow up so much more by the time I see you again.

He kissed the child before returning him to his mother. As he kissed the knight on the lips, he whispered.

\- Come back soon.

A few minutes later, the carriage left Evenfall Hall for the port.

**...**

About ten days later, the ship with colours of the Tarth on its wings docked in King's landing. Brienne discovered consequences of the latest events: bonfires in the middle of the road, damaged shop windows. Tyrion was right; the situation could not continue.

The first Small Council attended by Brienne was devoted to the events in the city. Everyone agreed that the highest priority was to secure the government. A guard dedicated to this mission had to be created as soon as possible. The King's Guard Commanderwas given the mission of recruiting men among experienced fighters who could be effective immediately. The second priority was to restore order in the City watch. To restore public order police work must be done by trusted men. Corruption among officers made the Hand of the King and the Master of whisperers to have proceed of a purge. Replacing black sheeps with reliable men would allowed to regain control of the guard then ensure its job was properly done. The King insisted that the men accused of treason be arrested pending trial.

\- We must not follow methods of those who preceded us. These men must sentenced by a true justice.

The third priority was to identify those responsible for thefts, looting and assaults. Informations gathered indicated that rogues belonged to a gang controlled by a few leaders. Now it was necessary to identify them and bring them to justice for their crimes. Ser Davos had a very appropriate expression to sum up the situation.

\- The easiest way to kill an octopus is not to exhaust yourself by cutting each tentacle, but to cut off directly its head.

The Master of Law requested additional staff for the Courts, which was refused by Tyrion.

\- Instead, recruit prison guards. We all know that what those who will enter these days will not see the daylight before a long time.

The Small Council ended on this last answer.

**...**

The new Silver Guard was set up in just a few days.

Brienne recruited men from among the veterans of the previous wars. Whether they fought for the Lannisters, the Baratheons, the Tyrells or even the Starks, all these former soldiers loved their city and their kingdom. It was on this patriotic feeling that they wanted to gathered under the same uniform. Brienne took the decision not to recruit former officers. Most of them were from lower nobility and their allegiance was uncertain. The number of recruits was about a hundred.

Tyrion was now fully focused on his investigative work. So many spies reports landed on his desk. Despite the collaboration with his ministers, it was his own responsibility to manage the situation.

Now that hundred of documents landed day after day on his desk, the dwarf showed great fatigue. He had to recruit several assistants to help him in his task. He took care to choose them himself in order to ensure their reliability.

Within a week, the heads began to fall. Figuratively speaking of course. The cells in the Red Keep jail began to fill. At the same time, calm was restored in the city.

Situation was improving well. Tyrion's attention was now focused on identifying those who were "the head of the octopus". Recently robbers had been kidnapping some of the city's wealthiest individuals to get large ransoms. The victims were initially wealthy merchants and magistrates. Then, provincial nobles passing through the capital were chosen indicated that the criminals were determined to raise the stakes. Until now, the victims had been released safely several weeks after their abduction. This delay suggested that rogues had a shelter outside the city to hold their hostages. Spies were sent out of the city was intended to identify this secret place.

The gardens of the castle were a place of freshness in this early summer. Isabella went there every day with Duncan so that the child could enjoy going outside. Sitting on a blanket in the shade of an oak tree, the nursemaid who was watching the little boy near her did not notice that they were being watched from the window of the Red Keep. The one that was observing them was not an moved uncle but a malicious unknown.

**...**

An afternoon as she was sitting at the guard room table writing new recruits' names on a register, Podrick entered the room through the door left open with a panicked look on his face. She raised her eyes with astonishment.

\- Ser, you must come. A woman was found murdered in the gardens of the palace. The servant that found her claims she is Isabella.

Brienne immediately got up and followed hurrily Podrick to the park.

A crowd had gathered there, kept at a distance by guards. When the two knights arrived, they discovered Isabella's body lying on a blanket in the shade of a grove of shrubs. The woman's throat was cut. The precision of the gesture indicated that the person holding the weapon had experience in handling it.

. Sadly, the location was ideal, since the grove made it possible for him to approach his victim as close as possible undetected, preventing him from alerting the victim.

Though accustomed to the sight of blood, the knight was surprised at the violence of this sight. A gentle and innocent woman close to her had been brutally murdered. She took a few moments to realize that there was a worse problem. Her son wasn't there. Too young,he was unable to get away from his nursemaid . Podrick came to the same conclusion and said sadly.

\- Ser, Ducan's gone.

Brienne felt a mix of worry, sadness and anger rising. She ordered.

\- Prohibit any exits from the Red Keep.

One of the guards protested.

\- Ser Brienne, we do not belong to the King's Guard. We only take our orders from our commander.

The knight answered angrily.

\- You will do as I command right now! Or your head will be on a spade tonight!

The guards immedialy ran towards the main access door.

Then she said to Podrick.

\- We must warn the King and Tyrion. There may be other kidnappings in progress. Go upstairs and inform the King. Make sure to doubled the Guards in front of his apartments. I'm going to see Tyrion.

\- On your command, Ser.

They quickly parted.

When he saw Brienne entered on a rush in his apartments, Tyrion immediately realized that something serious had just happened.

\- Tyrion, Duncan has been kidnapped. We just found Isabella murdered in the gardens.

The dwarf was stunned.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- Of course I am ! Tyrion, my son is missing.

\- I don't understand how such a thing could have happened?

\- I don't care how. I want my son back. I gave the order to end all exits from the Red Keep. I want you to lend Silver to search my son in the castle.

\- Sure, take all the men you need.

\- Thank you.

She left in a hurry, hearing behind her.

\- Good luck, Brienne.

Once alone, he sighed as he thought of the little boy who could be in danger anywhere.

Despite his mother's efforts, the little boy was not found. Brienne and Tyrion came to the conclusion that he had been taken out of the Red Keep before the alert. The child was now in the hands of kidnappers in an unknown place. As night felt, Brienne looked out of the window of her bedroom. Nothing could made her more worried than knowing her little boy was helpless, lonely, frightened. Something was sure; she would done everything to rescue him. Jaime's absence was cruelly than ever. If only he were there to show her his support and his love.

The next day, Brienne and Tyrion had a meeting to find the best way to rescue Duncan. After thinking all night, the dwarf was sure motive the kidnapping was for money.

\- Why him? It would have been so easier to capture a child living outside the Red Keep.

\- For the simplest reason that Duncan worth a lot of money. Ashe heir of a Lord and the nephew of the Hand of the King kidnappers hope to get a fortune.

\- And if you're wrong, if they...

Tyrion cut it off.

\- Brienne, it is better not to imagine other possibilities. If they want money, his chances of survival are high. As far as I know each previous victim was released safe and sound.

The knight remained silent so he continued.

\- We'll have to wait for the ransom note.

Brienne finaly replied.

\- We know we must wait weeks to see hostages again after the ransom has been paid. I don't intend to leave my son in the hands of rogues that long. We need to collect the money, follow who collects it and find where they held him.

\- I don't know if that's realistic. In any case, we have no choice but to wait. Even if expectation is hard to endure.

Brienne began to think about practical implications and asked.

\- If we have to find money, do you have any idea how much ?

\- For Tarth's heir and the nephew of the last survivor of the Lannister lineage, I would say a thousand od golden dragons.

\- A thousand dragons! But it's huge !

\- If they took such a risk it is not to ask for alms. But you must remind that before the war, they could have asked for a triple.

\- How are we going to collect such money?

\- Well contrary popular belief, the Lannisters' fortune no longer exists. I see only a way: saling Castral Roc goods to finance the amount but it will take time, may be several case of a short deadline we will have to ask for help.

Brienne answered him without hesitation.

\- Then it will be my father's. I would say it will only take him ten days to give us the amount.

\- Then we have a plan. Brienne, as much as your are in pain, I advise you not to tell your father or Jaime right now about the situation. Don't made them paniqued. Especially Jaime.

Althought it was difficult to accept, the dwarf's advice was particularly wise. They ended the meeting shortly afterwards.

A message reached the Hand of the King only four days after. The ordinary envelope had been slipped between mail for the Red Keep. None of the servants was able to identify the one who had deposited it. The text, although short, contained several mistakes, suggesting the author had only a poor writing.

But a thing was certain, the ransom's amount was as hight as the dwarf asumption: one thousand of golden dragons. It had to begiven at nightfall to the owner of an inn located in an unfamous part of the city, an ideal spot to disappear into an alleyway or amoung the crowd. The port near made it easy to hide or board on a ship. Thirteen days were given before the meeting meaning asking Lord Selwyn's help. As soon as she was informed, Brienne wrote a letter to her father explaining the whole situation and asked him his help. A raven left the capital some hours later. The letter would reached Tarth the next day.

**...**

Metal noises were heard this early morning in the Evenfall Hall fencing room. Two opponents parried the blows carried out by each one. Slow paces and imprecise gestures betrayed the fighters's difficulties. It was easy to notice their swords had blund blades and were training swords. Lighter there were easier to handle for those who had lost their physical strength. The training had been going on for about twenty minutes but the two men felt already tired. They did not have time to feel sorry for this because a servant to the door.

\- My Lord, here there a message from Lord Tyrion for you.

Lord Selwyn lowered his weapon immediately to take the message. He had not finished his reading that he ordered.

\- I want my treasurer to my office immediately ! And I want my ship had to be ready to sail today!

The servant left without question. He said to Jaime.

\- Follow me.

The kingslayer walked to the office of Lord Selwyn wondering why this sudden rush.

The door was barely closed that the old man informed him of the situation.

\- We have to hurry. Now listen carefuly. My grandson, who is also my heir is a victim of an odious attack. There is no way I'm going to let this matter be settled without be present. Therefore I will travel personally to settle it. Obviously, if I ask you to stay here while I'm away, I'm sure that your suicidal inclinations will lead to stupid behaviour. I expect my crew to find you in the bottom of the hold eaten by some rats as we land at the capital.

Facing the accusation, Jaime did not deny anything.

\- So I take you with me. To explain your presence, I give you something you are far from deserving. I promote you as a military advisor with a rank of officer in my army. The uniform of my house and being at my side shoud end any suspicions. Let be realistic, your physical appearance had changed so much that we can expect nobody will reconized you.

Jaime was not pleased by this last sentence but accepted it. Lord Selwyn handed him a scroll on which he had hastily written a message. Next to his signature, the still warm stamp bearing its coat of arms was stamped.

\- Give this to the duty officer. He will give you what you need. Meet me in the courtyard immediately afterwards. We're leaving in an hour. No need to thank me, I'm not doing this for you.

A few hours later, a ship with blue and pink winds sailed towards King's Landing. A raven flew away from Evenfall Hall carrying the Evening Star arrival.

...

Days before the ransom had to be given allowed to establish a watching of the inn as streets near. A map of the many alleys, covered passages and closed courtyards that could constitute as many hiding places as escape routes was drew. Everything had ben done to prevent the owner of the innl was not avare to not jeopardize the plan.

Tyrion had negotiated with the commander of the City Watchatch for getting thirty gold guards on the mission. The hightest difficulty was not to loose sight of the ransom bearer. Only him could lead to the place where Duncan was being held.

**...**

At the same time, Tyrion continued his investigations into the troublemakers. Several sources agreed that rogues were hanging out in an outlying area of the city just next to one of the city exit. An ideal place to leave quickly the capital if necessary. A old warehouse half destroyed during the attack of the Dragon Queen were a possible headquarter. With these informations, Tyrion ordered the Master of whisperers to target the warehouse by his spies.

On the morning of the last day before the ransom had to be given Lord Selwyn's dropped anchor in the Blackwater Bay. The Lord of Tarth and his small escort immediately headed for one of the city's most comfortable inns. A host of his rank could have claimed a room in the Red Keep but Jaime's presence prompted a minimum of caution. A courier ran through the streets of the city to inform Brienne of their arrival. Without delay the knight went on horseback to meet them. When she arrived at the inn, she saw her father at the table with a group of ten men accompagning him on his journey: his secretary, five members of the Evenfall Hall guard and three of the island's greatest merchants. The last ones were there because there are many business opportunities in the capital. When she approached, her father stood up to meet her. He took her in his arms. His gesture was more a way to comfort her daughter than to greet her.

\- We need to discuss the plan. I need all informations. But first, do me a favor. Go upstairs in the fourth room . I left something on my bed, bring it back to me.

Brienne was a little surprised by this request but did so with good grace. Pushing the half-opened door of the room, she found not something but someone sitting on the bed turning his back on her. His uniform was the one of her father's armies: a long grey leather jacket partially covered with a sapphire blue she signalled herself, the individual turned around.

Stupor was not enough to describe Brienne's emotial state. Silent, motionless, she looked at Jaime as he was a ghost. Only when she felt Jaime's warm body hugging her mind accepted it as something real. She finally put her arms around her lover. They stayed that way for a long time. No words, only body's language to give comfort to each other given the sad situation. When they finally released their embrace, Brienne looked carefully at the uniform. Seing her surprise, Jaime explained.

\- It's a gift from your father. The cover he chose for me. Me, Commander-in-Chief of the Lannister armies, became a officer for a banner of Baratheon's house. What a world we're living in !

\- I can't believe it. You,there in the capital. My father agreed to take you with him. That's so unexpected.

\- That is not quite true. I'm here cause your father didn't trust me to stay quiet on his island.

For the first time in days, Brienne smiled.

\- Much understandable. You had to admit he knows you well.

\- No a surprise he's behind my back all day long. Not one day without him teaching me one of his lessons.

\- Jaime, we have to go back downstairs. I will escort you to our meeting with Tyrion.

They left the room and a few minutes later, the Lord of Tarth, three of his guards and Jaime followed the knight through the streets of the city. In front of an elegant two-storey stone house, Brienne stopped. The faded paint on the door and the ivy that began to climb the facade indicated it was no longer regularly inhabited. Its previous owners having gone bankrupt so building was bought by Tyrion at auction. He planned to make it some temple of wine tasting. But he dwarf did not have time to take care of his project, so it had been left as it was for several months. The knight entered the house followed by Lord Selwyn who ordered his guards to stay outside. Jaime wa the last to enter and closed behind him. Tyrion was waiting for them standing in the reception room in half darkness. Although he showed a tense face, he did not forget his good manners and warmly greeted Lord Selwyn by suggesting him to sit in one of the chairs.

\- I am sorry to welcome you in such conditions, my Lord but you insisted in your letter be received as discreetly as possible. I am very curious to know why.

The old man nodded at him and showed him the soldier standing in the darkest corner of the room. The unknown took a few steps and when a line of light lit up his face, the dwarf smiled. Jaime kneeled to hug his little brother. A few moments later, the two very moved separated.

Priority was to communicate to the two men the details of the operation that was to take place the next showed them a map of the inn's area on one of the walls. In order not to lose sight of the ransom bearer, Brienne had planned to place two guards in strategic points. The only way to communicate was to send a raven from the inn's street to the tower of the nearest gate, the southeast one. The Lady knight had planned to no let individuals corresponding to the report leave the city. She planned to wear random clothes to not drown attention and easily follow the man to where Duncan was held as a captive. Once known, she would go back to get reinforcement. Weaker point of this strategy was none riders at the other gates of the city. But means implemented were not unlimited. Tyrion made an other criticism of this plan.

\- Brienne, you can't go alone. If you ever have any problems, no one will help you.

\- Tyrion, we've already talked about this. It's the only way to avoid being spotted. If men in uniform come with me, they'll attract attention.

Addressing Lord Selwyn, he sighed.

\- My lord, if you could make her be reasonnable.

The old man looked at his daughter and then at the dwarf searching an answer but was cut off before any word came out of his mouth.

\- I'll go with her. My Lord, allow me to wear civilian clothing to be with her.

Lord Selwyn raised his eyes to the ceiling as soon as he heard the Lanniter spoke. However, after a few seconds he regretted having judged him so quickly when he heard him add.

\- Brienne, you know I can't be a real help to you in a fight. But you know you can trust me to help you the best way you can, if you had me.

Seeing confusion in her daughter's eyes and then bow her head to give Jaime her consent made him realized he had missed something until now. A rare and strong connection between this man and his daughter. A unique bond goes beyond love. Some kind of trust such as the one between two brothers of arms. A mutual respect rarely seen. For sure, he did not like Jaime Lannister but for the first time he saw something admirable in him.

\- I give you my consent and I'm counting on you to help Brienne no matter what.

\- You have my word, my Lord.

For that, the old lord had no doubt.

\- Lord Tyrion, I wish to give the ransom myseft.

The dwarf was as surprised as embarrassed.

\- I'm sorry, my Lord but we don't plan to let you take any risk. For your safety...

\- My safety ! I'm seventy years old. What matters to me a few more years! I came all this way to invole personally in the rescue of my heir. The ransom will be paid by me. Now end of discussion, Lord Tyrion.

Tyrion looked at him in amazed. The old man had a will, an authority that was not without reminding him of his father's intransigence.

\- As you wish, my Lord. I will ask for closer wtching inside the inn to ensure your safety.

\- Then we're done here. Where and when we will gather tomorrow ?

\- Here, at five in the afternoon. I can't be here for that long. Keep me posted however.

\- I'll leave you the three of you alone. Goodbye, Lord Tyrion.

\- Goodbye, my lord.

The Evening Star left the house and returned to the hostel escorted by his guards.

Now alone with his brother and Brienne, Tyrion spoke.

\- Your father is surprising. He reminds me...

Jaime cut me off.

\- Our dear father. Think of that I have to stand him every day without exception.

Brienne beggan.

\- Jaime, please don't start!

Tyrion realized he had made a mistake.

\- I apologize for my clumsy remark, Brienne. Anyway duty calls me. It is time for me to go back to the Red Keep.

He handed the house's keys to Brienne while looking at the couple.

\- I suppose you two will enjoy a moment together. I let you close up behind you. See you tomorrow, Jaime.

His older brother answered him warmly.

\- See you tomorrow and thank you, Tyrion.

The dwarf came out leaving the two lovers alone.

\- Brienne, forgive me for earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you.

She replied sighing.

\- I'm not hurt, I'm just tired.

Tears were coming to her eyes.

\- I just want to find my little boy. I want him back. I want to take him home.

Anger replaced crying.

\- And I want those who did this to pay for that. Jaime, I swear I'll show no mercy.

At that very moment, something in her eyes was close of the look of a tigress claiming its cubs. Memory of the lioness Lannister immediately came to Jaime's mind. Brienne was not his sister but she was terrific with a sword in her hands. Still she wasn't a cold monster like Cersei and he was aware that she would regret fact to have lost her temper. For her own good, he had to fight against his own destructive impulses and prevent her to make a huge mistake.

He took her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

\- We're going to find him. We're going to get our son back, I promise. But we also must remain calm. Come with me now, let's go back to your father.

Brienne nodded. They were back at the inn shortly after. After lunch, she went back to the Red Keep and only showed up at nightfall. She climbed the stairs and entered into one of the rooms discretely. The night was the most scary of her life. She barely slept. Jaime's comforting her was not enough to avoid a nightmare that kept her awake until dawn.

**...**

At five o'clock in the afternoon, a large team was gathered at the meeting spot. After a reminder of instructions, everyone left for the place they had been assigned. Lord Selwyn carrying a substantial sum with him, he set off for the inn escorted by all his guards. Jaime and Brienne, carrying a sword on their belt, climbed on two brown horses. The Lannister wore a soft grey leather outfit combined with a lightweight black cape. At the right time, Lord Selwyn gave the innkeeper a leather travel bag. In the room, among drunks, card players and prostitutes looking for work, a man dressed in a long brown wool tunic was watching. A dagger was attached to his old leather belt. A few minutes after the Lord of Tarth's leaving, he got up and headed towards the cellar of the inn.

Two guards sitting at the table watched the innkeeper as he left his counter with the bag disappearing into a cellar. Unable to follow him in, they went out to tell a rider on the street how the man looked like. The rider trotted towards the entrance of the alley leading behind the inn then gave the information to the two guards hidden in an alcove, before leaving. There's no way a horseman could follow on stairs or alleys too narrow. But he had now to achived his mission by reporting to the one in charge of sending a raven to the South East gate. The rogue left the inn after about ten minutes and went down the alley and turned into a much more crowded street. The two guards followed him among the people while staying at a safe distance. The man was moving forward quickly and seemed pretty sure of his way indicating he probably already knew the area. He rushed into a covered alley. The darkness prevented him from seeing it move forward. Another alley crossed and he turned to the right. When the two guards arrived at the crossroads, they couldn't seen him anymore. They were left with three options and they had to make a quick choice. They agreeded to go in opposite directions. The first went right, the other left risking the path in front of them was the right one to choose. After a hundred meters, each one of them came out onto a large street. Both of them met other guards and were able to describe the wanted man. It turned out that he had just passed in front of the two were watching the street along the ramparts. This street provided access to a square in front of the city's gate. Each one in the city had a place for people entering or leaving could waited. The guard rushed to catch him. As he looked at the crowd and he finally saw him as he was already near the square. He disappeared behind a cart driven by two oxen. Many carts carrying bales of straw prevented his pursuer from finding him again. The only hoe was the man had just left the city.

**...**

Jaime and Brienne were waiting on shift at the entrance to the woods just outisde the town. They were on either side of the dirt road letting their horses grazed. By watching half of the road, they gave themselves a better chance of not miss the one they were looking for. Although they were told how he looked like, their task was far from easy. The column of inhabitants leaving the city was continuous. Sometimes with only some pedestrians But quite often with many riders, carts and wagons. Carts were the worst for the knights because its let some pedestrians to hide and to pass discreetly. They had been waiting for more than an hour when the man passed in front of them hidden between two wagons each carrying much straw. He was not noticed and without a happy combination of circumstances he would probably never have. A few steps after passing the knights, one of the wagon's wheel came off the axle. Incident stopped the coupling creating congestion and growling around it. This mess caught Jaime' attention. Like everyone near by, the man also let himself be distracted for a few moments. Too bad for him because the other wagon followed its way and he could now be seen. As he was leading ahead, Brienne laid her eyes on him and chased him. She stayed on the grassy side of the road at a reasonable distance to avoid attracting his attention. Jaime was still in front of the stopped wagon, which had hidden his lover's departure. When the carriage finally left, he could only observe with astonishment Brienne's disappearance. He had only one solution, galloping up along the path hoping to catch them. The Lady knight's situation became more complicated when she saw the man left the road and headed towards a rider standing on the side holding a second horse by the bridle. When he reached him, he greeted him, took the bridle and hoisted himself up. The men left without delay. At the nearest crossroads, they turned onto a path with a soft, sandy ground bordered by tall brown ferns. The narrowness forced them to progress in single file.

Brienne was also about to turn when she heard a horse galloping behind her. She turned around to see with relief that Jaime was joining her. Together, they entered the path. After a few minutes, Jaime said confidently.

\- I'm pretty sure they're going to Kingswood Forest. It's an good place to hide out. Huge trees, practically no housing, only one passable path. If we lose them, we will never be able to find them.

Brienne replied dryly.

\- I don't intend to lose them.

Ride continued for two hours. From time to time a curve in the trail allowed the lovers to see the tail of one of the horses they were following. When the night was too dark to allow horses to find their way around, the two knights decided to take a break until dawn. They were almost sure that the others had done the same. Brienne lit a fire and they layed down nearby. They were exhausted but couldn't closed their eyes. Hinding his own suffering, Jaime did his best to comfort a mother full of fear and sadness as her very young child had been taken from her.

Not very far in a middle clearing house, a group of about ten men were sitting at a table in the main room helding beer and cards in a joyful mixture of laughter and insults. Two women washed dishes near them. At the back of the room there was a closed door. Light passing under lighted a old mattress covered with a coarse wool blanket. A little blond boy was lying. His eyes were closed by exhaustion. His body had thinned. Too young to endure such a long captivity, he was suffering from his captors's carelessness. He was so weak that despite all his fear and discomfort, he was not screaming or crying anymore.

The birds' singing meant leaving for the two knights. Dawn was barely there but they were already on horse. They took the path back looking as far as possible to see those they were following. Vigilance allowed them to stop in time when they saw them again as expected. When they began to see a different vegetation, they understood they were entering the Kingswood's Forest. Light dimmed as they passed under the first oaks and the trail widened enough to let three horses to move forward. They now had to extend distance as they had to stay out of sight. They had only ridden for an hour when they saw the path disappeared to become a lawn of low grass and moss. The two knights recognized this as a clearing. It was now impossible for them to continue riding without being spotted. They had to tied their horses and continued on foot. After getting scratched in coppices, they arrived nearby a house with three walls overlooking the clearing and one overlooking a large bush. The two knights agreed to approach through this way. They went around the house and then advanced through hostile vegetation. Jaime got stumbled several times on roots; his weak left leg was really not helping him. Brienne was not to be outdone by receiving a thorny branch in her face. However, she got away with it all with scratches on her forehead and cheek.

When they arrived near the wall, they noticed only two small windows. Lack of openness on this side of the house explained why its occupants paid little attention to the care of plants that obstruct daylight. The first window they approached had curtains formely white. Currently its colour was more sand or brown. Through the brightest areas, they discovered a large room with striped parquet floor. A large wooden table with one of its legs roughly repaired wa on the middle. Men were sitting around drinking beer. There were seven including the two men bringing the ransom. Each one wore a thin knife on his belt. There were three other men standing slumped on cracked leather armchairs smoking pipes in a corner of the room. their three swords were leaning against the wall neat a fireplace. A woman was storing dishes in a large buffet. A second appeared from an other room and closed the door. She was holding dirty laundry and passed in front of the table without looking at its occupants heading towards a wicker basket in a corner. One of the beer drinkers called her.

\- No more sulking, Falena. We got the loot, he's going to leave again, the brat.

The woman turned around and said annoyingly.

\- Shut up, Harren! You always have to obey the boss like some circus dogs to get more and more money! But who is the one doing all the work ! Don't bring me a new one or I swear, this time, he will end up as a feast for crows!

Another man from the table answered her.

\- That kid worth gold, we would have been wrong to deprive ourselves!

He added in a low voice to his friends.

\- Women, they don't understand business !

They laughed and toasted their good fortune again.

Outside Brienne and Jaime did not hear conversation. They were more concerned about evaluating forces involved. They had counted twelve kidnappers including ten tall and armed men. So it was a necessity to go back for reinforcements as initially planned. However, nothing could be done until they were sure Duncan was in the seeing him in the main room made his parents' anxiety growing. They decided to look for the second window but anlu saw a kind of kitchen with a sandstone sink and wooden shelves full of jars, bottles and other provisions. They decided to step back to see through the two large windows of the next wall. They were very disappointed by noticing a coarsely nailed wooden plate blocked the first one. Waiting became more and more unbearable. As they moved towards the second, they heard very muffled child cries. They froze and continued to listen. Noise seemed to come from the first room. As they approached, they had no doubt that the child was on the other side of the wall. And his mother had just recognized his crying. Jaime didn't even ask when he saw Brienne's livid face. They suceeded to find their son and he was alive. But instead of being happy and relieved, they were rather tense, angry and anxious. They looked into each other's eyes reading the other's vital need to rush inside to help their child. Thinking she had her lover's support for acting impulsivly, Brienne laid her hand on the pommel of her sword. But Jaime's hand covered it and he whispered calmly.

\- Stop it's way too risky. Brienne, we can't go now. We need to get help.

Brienne gave him a look full of misunderstanding.

\- Jaime, he's here. Our son is here. I refuse to leave him for another second and I refuse to wait.

Jaime had to try everything he could. He took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

\- Brienne, listen to me. I know you can't stand this any more. But if we go now two against ten, we put ourselves and especially our little boy in danger. You know deep down inside that I'm right. Please, just give up.

They remained motionless. Jaime's hands trembled against her cheeks waiting for an answer. After a moment, Brienne's hands came to rest tenderly on her lover's and she answered.

\- Then, I want to stay here close to him.

The knight deeply breathed as a sigh of relief.

\- Sure, but stay in cover at the slightest noise. By leaving now, I promise to be back with reinforcements in the middle of the afternoon.

He added with begging eyes.

\- Please, no matter what happens, don't try anything. Wait for me, I won't be long.

Brienne nodded and kissed her lover's lips.

\- Be careful, but make it quick.

The next moment after Jaime disappeared at the corner of the house. The child's crying had stopped without his parents noticing it.

On the way back to King's Landing, Jaime used pleasant rocking of his horse's gallop to evacuate all of his conflicted emotions. He had felt the same anger, the same thirst for blood, the same vital need of rescuing his son. But for the first time in his life, he had succeeded to keep the bloody beast living deep inside him. For love he had done what was right. Something had changed in him and it suddenly gave him back some of self-esteem he had always lacked.

Above the clearing, the sky darkened changing to stormy weather. It was not a surprise in late summer. When a dozen riders arrived Brienne had been waiting for hours along the wall, without having heard her child. The riders methodically tied their mounts to trees before approaching the house then followed Jaime through the coppices. As they reached Brienne, everyone greeted her respectfully in a low voice. She reported them on the situation.

\- Nine of them are inside. Three men left for a while now, taking the ransom with them. There are still four men armed with thin blades of estoc and three armed with swords. There are also two women who do not appear to be armed. My son is in the back room. We have to neutralize them all at the same time so they don't attack him or escape. From what Hearding their talking, these men do not work alone. They carry out someone else's orders. Anyway, we have to surprise them by approaching the front door that we will pass through at the same time. You will take care of armed men, Officer Rain will neutralize the two women while I go and rescue my son. No one objected except Jaime whose strong gaze in Brienne clearly conveyed his disappointment at being assigned the most insignificant task. However given his current combat skills, it was quite suitable. She finally added with disgust.

\- Instructions are to capture them alive. But if they ever resist too much, execute them.

The assailants were waiting along the facade on either side of the front door when Brienne gave the signal. Two guards violently charged the old door which opened loudly.

**...**

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. It's nice to read what you think about the story. **

If you find some translation mistakes, thanks to tell me.

**ENJOY THE READING !**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The battle was fiercely engaged. Despite surprise effect, kidnappers quickly took their swords to repost to the attack. Unexpected troubles came when Jaime faced one of the women holding a poker. This expected weapon was efficient, long enough to stay out of reach of the sword and sharp enough to stab any body. He succeeded with hard efforts to regain his sense of riposte, enabling him to finally overcome his opponent. The place of the clash was very small and Brienne could not cross it without being caugh in the middle of the fight and forced to protect herself. Numerical advantage was offset by type of weapons used. Long and heavy two-handed combat swords were more suitable for open field combat. Here thin cutter blades designed for escot were more effective.

The battles between two-handed sword fighters lasted until one of the opponents became exhausted and vulnerable. Two of the city's watch guards won their battle; the last one was killed. On the side of the other fighters, the victory of the guards supported by Brienne cost of the life of three guards. Not to mention two survivors seriously injured by opposing blades's cut on shoulders and thighs. Injuries were characteristic of fatal attempts to cut carotid and femoral arteries. None of the kidnappers survived as the brutal fighting did not spare them.

A short moment of silence followed the sounds of swords then sound of raindrops hitting against the windows replaced it. A few seconds later, sound of thunder resounded near the house as Brienne finally opened the door to the room where Duncan was locked.

She discovered her little boy lying on his bed, motionless, with his eyes closed. For a moment, hier heart stopped beating at the thought that he might be already dead. She knelt at his bedside. As she laid her hands on him, she felt the warmth of his little body. His seemed miserable. His clothes had been replaced by a coarse canvas blouse, his blond hair was dirty, his face very pale. The lack of care was obvious. The kidnappers had just kept him alive. She took him in her arms and stroked his cheeks and then his hands. His skin colder than usual indicated his temperature had dropped. Despite her worry and pain, she managed to keep her calm and started to find out how to warm him.

She rested her son on her lap for a few moments to remove her leather jacket and wrap him. It was obvious that Duncan needed to be seen by a master as soon as possible. With this resolution in mind, she was about to get up when Jaime entered the room. When he saw them, the Kingslayer immediately realized that there was a problem. He knelt beside Brienne and also laid his hands on the child by gently lifting the jacket.

\- We have to warm it up as much as possible, we have to take it in front of the fireplace in the main room.

\- Jaime, we must take him to Master Sam. Bring our horses, we're leaving right now.

Jaime said to her gently.

\- Listen carefully. What do you hear?

The knight replied with disdain.

\- Thunder and then !

The Kingslayer answered confidently.

\- We can not travel through the storm risking of ending up grilling like rabbits on a campfire.

He put his hand on Brienne's cheek.

\- We have no choice. We have to wait until the storm is over. In the meantime, we will help him as best we can.

Brienne was about to cry.

\- He's very weak, Jaime. He won't survive.

The Kingslayer put his face very close to the knight's.

\- Look me in the eye ! He will last a few more hours because he is our son and he is as resilient as his parents. You have to believe in him.

Brienne looked at her son and nodded. Relieved, Jaime undid the loop of his cape, removed it and wrapped Brienne's shoulders and Duncan's body. The little boy had disappeared under the black cloth. His father plunged his hand into the folds to gently pull the child's arm out. Brienne, who did not understand his gesture asked with curiosity.

\- What are you doing?

Jaime did not answer and pinched the child's skin. He watched carefully as the skin tightened. Feeling his partner giving him a disapproving look, he explained himself while putting the child's arm back in the warmth.

\- He's dehydrated. Sorry, but that's how you check with horses.I'll see if we can find him some water.

He left the room. In the main room, survivors had evacuated bodies outside despite the rain to make room for lying wounded. The bags moistened by the rain had been recovered from horses' saddles. They contained the basic package of a guard. A wool blanket, a small kitchen knife, a change of clothes and clean cloths cut lengthwise to serve as plasters.

Water probably non-drinkable found in buckets in the kitchen, was boiled. Wounds were cleaned, disinfected with alcohol found in the buffet and then bandaged. A full glass of brandy was served in order to make them fall into a semi-consciousness alleviating their suffering.

Navigating through bodies Jaime was unsuccessful in his search for drinkable water. In the room, Brienne got impatient and found another solution on her own. She opened her shirt, offered her breast to her son who came out of his lethargy enough to take it. When Jaime returned to the room, he immediately guessed, seeing the extent of Brienne's cleavage that the problem had been solved without him. He nevertheless approached and put his hand on the child's forehead.

\- I feel like he is a little warmer, but best thing is to bring him near the fireplace. As soon as he's finished, join us.

He got up after having deposited a kiss on the knight's forehead. In an enthusiastic tone, he added.

\- Our men are starting to prepare a meal. They found a chicken and vegetables in the kitchen. They seemed hightly efficents.

A little annoyed, Brienne replied.

\- They are former soldiers. They hadn' privileged to be served in their tents like some others.

\- That's not nice of you.

\- You should go and help them. You'll be more credible in your role than if you watch them without doing anything.

Jaime expressed his lack of motivation.

\- Maybe, but I have an excuse. Remember, one hand missing.

\- Get out of this room now.

The kingslayer withdrew and left the room.

When Brienne reappeared with her son still wrapped in the cape, she saw men sitting at the table around a large dish of poultry and vegetables. Everyone ate the food while exchanging in a very friendly tone. In the middle of them, Jaime remained silent, but listened attentively to the talking that had been just there a tribute to those who lost their life that day. Men stopped for a moment when they saw the mother and her child. One of them asked.

\- How is the little Lord?

Brienne recognized in the man's voice benevolence and sincerity. She answered him kindly.

\- He's cold and weak. He must regain his strength.

Men were all equally dismayed.

\- It's so a shme to hurt a little child. I have four kids Lady Brienne. We all take care of them with my wife.

One of his comrades discreetly corrected him.

\- It's not Lady Brienne, it's Ser Brienne.

The poor apologizes immediately.

\- Excuse me, Ser Brienne, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that when you are see with the kid, it's easy to forget you're a knight.

The remark did not offend her, she knew how to identify an interlocutor. He had no mischief in his eyes and although these words were clumsy, they certainly reflected the vision of her condition among randon people. She replied.

\- You're all excused.

Then moved away to sit on one of the leather armchairs near the fireplace. The talking continued bouncing back on the last remark now forgetting she was still in the room.

\- It's true that we've never seen women knighted before.

\- I think it's good. I knew a girl in my village, Rosie we called her, she had no equal in killing with a bow. She was never afraid of anything. She would have been given a sword, she would have fought like a man.

\- I guess that's a kind of progress.

\- It means that one day, there will be children born of two knights. They're gonna be pretty tough these kids.

At this last remark, Jaime and Brienne exchanged a discreet and amused gase.

\- I hear it was the kingslayer who knigted her.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- That's what they say.

\- I knew the kingslayer when I was a soldier of Tyrell's army.

\- Oh really, tell us about that.

Jaime was looking forward to the answer with great interest.

\- It was during the battle for their castle. I mean, there wasn't really a battle. It turned very quickly into a disaster for us. Anyway when I was on ramparts with Chiggen, a friend of mine. We fought three years together. I told him when I saw the Lannister troops coming, it was bad for us. He told me no, that maybe we had a chance because walls were solid. He said they will make a siege and get tired of waiting very quickly.. Except our commanders, they weren't efficients. They had not given the order to close the doors until the Kingslayer's white horse was already in the yard. That's when I saw him with his golden armor with lions's heads. I told Chiggen, we should just drop our swords and play deads.

\- You didn't even fight!

\- Well, we weren't going to die for a castle that was already lost!

\- I would have done the same.

\- I don't think that's a very honourable behaviour.

\- I say it's to be seen depending on circumstances.

They turned to Jaime.

\- What do you think about that?

The Kingslayer was speachless, didn't know what to say. But someone spoke for him.

\- You don't have an opinion. It's quite normal when things are complicated.

On this last remark, Jaime calmly got up from the table to join Brienne. He said to her in a low voice.

\- You have to eat. You have to keep your strength up.

Brienne answered confidently.

\- I can't let go him. It's not important, I'll eat tomorrow.

\- Stop it, will you? Give him to me in the meantime.

\- Are you kidding me ? Do you want them to start questionning ? You think they'll find it normal I leave my son in the arms of a soldier of my father's.

\- I really don't think they're going to suspect anything. You heard them as me, they're good men, but not very smart ones.

\- Are you really sure?

\- I'm sure, give him to me.

Brienne got up and put Duncan in his father's arms. She waited until they were seated and adjusted the cape around the child before moving towards the table.

She was not yet seated, comments already started.

\- He's right, Ser Brienne. You have to eat.

One of them served him a large portion on her plate.

\- It's good for you, it's good for the kid. My wife, when she fed the little ones, she always ate more.

\- For the ladies of the upper class, it's not the same. They have nursemaids for that. Is that true, Milady?

The slightly too personal question made Brienne's cheeks turn pink. She could have given the expected answer but thinking that she was only a lady of upper class did not suit her. All her life, she made her way out of her condition, so today she was going to assume her choice.

\- Duncan only has a nursemaid during the day. I feed him the rest of the time.

Man answered.

\- We were both right then.

Talking continued on another subject. Weather was still bad. Thunder stroke nearby, rain drops continued to hit windows. The afternoon passed quickly for men who started playing cards. In early evening, game stopped and a diner meal was prepared.

Duncan had remained in the arms of his father who ofter put his hand under the cape to check his temperature. It seemed it had gone up. Brienne had finally fall asleep in the chair next to them. The smell of the soup being prepared invaded the room.

As the meantime, Duncan began to open his eyes and move slightly. Jaime woke up Brienne gently.

\- He's awake now. I think you should take him so he can drink.

She stretched out her arms and Jaime placed the child against her mother and adjusted the cape to provide privacy for mother and child. One of the guards said cheerfully.

\- We can diner !

Jaime went to sit down at the table. The talking was as lively as at lunch. No one was bored in the room.

When his meal was over, Jaime got up from the table to look for a bowl and a spoon in the buffet. He took care to crush pieces of vegetables before getting up. He knelt before Brienne. When he saw her shirt closed, his handed her the meal prepared for their son. Brienne lowered the cape temporarily uncovering the child and feeding him. Slowly, the little boy swallowed some food before falling asleep again.  
When night fell, everyone unfolded the cover of his pack and wrapped himself in it. Brienne and Duncan, lying near the fireplace were covered with a brown blanket of coarse wool. Jaime could not lie down close to them to not arouse suspicion. Lack of comfort was not everyone's main obstacle to sleep. Storm remained very noisy.

The next day at dawn, sky was clear and they were back on the road. Two guards remained with the wounded to wait for a cart to evacuate them along with victims's bodies. Facing emergency, Duncan travelled on horseback with his mother, carried in a sling against her chest. Three hours later, they walked through the South East gate of Kings'landing. A guard carrying two crows in a trap was avaiting them and was took two messages. One for the Hand of the King, a other for Lord Selwyn.

At the crossroads of two main roads of the capital, one of the riders went awy from the others and followed his own path. Unable to accompany others to the Red Keep without taking risks of being recognized, Jaime pretended to have received a order from his Lord to join him as soon as he returned to the city. The guards friendly greeted him without asking any question.

The kingslayer arrived to Lord Selwyn's inn. As he was getting off his horse, Lord Selwyn and his men hurried out of the house. Already saddled horses were waiting for them, held by servants. As he was about to ride, the Lord saw Jaime tying his horse. He dropped the pommel from the saddle and hurried towards him. Jaime barely saw him that he already had to answer many questions.

\- Is my grandson all right? What about my daughter? What happened there ?

Jaime was a little overwhelmed and simply replied.

\- I think best thing is to go and see them by yourself. Brienne took Duncan to master Sam. Only him will be able to say how he is.

\- Because he's not fine! How could this bunch of rogues ...

The knight interrupted him before the end of his speech.

\- You should hurry up and find them, my Lord. You have the luck to join them. When you see Brienne, please tell her that I'm sorry for not being at her side.

The old Lord, before hurrying back to his horse, looked at Jaime and said to him in a low voice but in a firm tone.

\- I will not fail to tell her, I give you my word. On your side, give me yours to stay here.

Jaime complied with his request and the old man concluded their talking with a promise.

\- I'll sent you a raven as soon as possible.

A few moments later, he trotted off towards the Ked Keep. Jaime stayed outside several minutes looking in the distance between facades of buildings at the Red Keep. This heart was hurt to know Brienne was there, alone and sitting helplessly at their very weakened little boy's bedside.

The raven Jaime had been waiting for for so long did not arrive until late afternoon. Lord Selwyn announced that Master Sam was not worried about Duncan's survival. But the child will need time to recover. He had let his mother take him back to her apartments but planned to go several times a day to watch him. The child was now kept warm wrapped in an angora wool blanket. The old Lord wrote than he was sitting at his daughter's desk t this very moment. Next to him, Tyrion was holding his nephew in his arms, promising him many things as soon as he got better. As he pictured the scene, Jaime smiled.

Three days passed during which Lord Selwyn visited his daughter and grandson every morning. Duncan's temperature had returned to normal and was starting to be a little more active. His mother had been exempted from her duties as commander of the King's guard for a fewer days. Podrick replaced her effectively but came every late afternoon to make his report and also inquire about the boy's healing with all empathy that characterized him. The old Lord did not fail to keep Jaime informed of his son's health. On the fourth day, he told his daughter that he would be returning to Tarth the next day. The child was now out of danger and his duties as a Lord could no longer be neglected. His absence had already lasted more than twenty days, adding the return trip, it would reach a moon. Brienne felt a little too sad for the old man not to perceive that his daughter's grief was not only his departure. Initialy planned to leave with his new military advisor, he eventually decided to changed his mind. He informed his daughter then Jaime of his resolution. He let the knight to remain on more moon moon under cover of a mission to identify those who were responsible for the kidnapping of his heir. He wanted to see them brought to justice and punished. The Hand of the King had undertaken to entrust the City's guards with task of investigating the areas of the city where, as a precaution, Jaime could not go. Information collected was planned to be forwarded to Jaime by a courier. The Lannister was extremely motivated by the prospect of putting those who had attacked his son in jail.

The Lord of Tarth was about to climb on his ship when a well known person appeared on the dock. Escorted by three horse guards under Tyrion's orders, Brienne had just emerged from a coach holding Duncan in her arms. The little boy stared with his blue eyes at huge boats around him. When she reached her father's, he hugged her tenderly before kissing her grandson on the forehead. They said goodbye to each other and promised to meet again as soon as possible. Brienne added a thank-you for his gesture towards Jaime. The old man's answer left her speachless.

\- Don't thank me, Brienne. I know how much him being at your side is important to you. I will be quiet without him for a moon. It seems a fair deal to me.

A few minutes later, the ship with pink and blue banners was leaving for a ten day trip. Remaining alone on the dock, Brienne waited to see the boat disappear on the horizon before leaving for the carriage that was waiting for her.

**...**

Four days after Lord Selwyn's departure, a message of the Hand of the King was delivered to Jaime as he was having lunch at the inn, dressed in his military uniform. Wearing this outfit remained the best way to remove any doubt that a particularly physiognomist individual might have about his or her identity. His younger brother wrote that he had received new information, obtained following the arrest of some of the leaders of the band of bandits who used disused warehouses in the capital as their headquarters. The capture operation had taken place the day before and required the participation of about 100 gold coats to prevent any exit from the area. About twenty men had been killed in the fighting, thirty others arrested, including seven of the leaders. Unfortunately, according to the first hearings, two others were still in the wild. In a literal sense, because the henchman who had been the most talkative, claimed that they had left for several weeks in the King's Forest. Sometimes they would go down to Bronzegate, he said. On the basis of this information, it was clear to the Kingslayer that this could not be a coincidence. Duncan's abductors were necessarily connected to these two individuals. It was likely that those seen by Brienne leaving the house before the assault, were heading south with the ransom from Bronzegate located in the Storm lands.

For the knight, it was now a question of going to this city and identifying their lair. Bronzegate was three days away on horseback from King's Landing. Such a trip required a good preparation and above all to meet his brother in person in order to discuss the most delicate point of this case. The city was located on the land of the Lord of Acalmie, so it was customary to inform him of the situation beforehand. As Lord, it was up to him and him alone to authorize police operations. Having to rely on someone other than himself to carry out his mission was not to the taste of the Kingslayer who intended to negotiate with his brother a pass allowing him to supervise the capture of the wanted men. The golden lion who had given orders all his life was not made to receive them. Except for those from the father of the woman he loved, but it was something he did for love.

In the afternoon, he left the hostel for a cartographer's shop to get a map of the city, maps of the King's Forest and the surrounding area. Whatever the outcome of the discussion with his brother, he had to start preparing. Back in his room, he wrote a short message to Tyrion about the need to meet him without delay and then entrusted him to the manager of the establishment, so that he could send him away with the rest of the mail. At nightfall, when a chambermaid had just taken back the tray from his dinner, he began to put away the documents, which had become difficult to observe by candlelight alone. The moment he closed the travel chest in which he had placed them, he heard knocking on his door. At this late hour, possible visitors were rare. It was unlikely that his brother could have made himself available so quickly, so there was still Brienne.

Not surprisingly, her visitor was the knighthood dressed in a dark civilian outfit. She wore on her hip Ducan dressed in a simple nightwear made of fine fabric, given the summer heat. The little boy was still awake but not for very long to see him yawn like a carp. At the sight of Jaime's face, a slight revival of vitality allowed her to gently stretch her arms towards her father, who gladly took her against him before kissing her lover. Upon entering the room, Brienne was surprised to find that the communication door with the next room was open. She gave Jaime a puzzled look and Jaime explained it to her.

\- Your father's idea. A room for Duncan. Come in and you'll see.

As Brienne approached, she saw that the room, lit by a candlestick, was furnished with a bar bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe of excellent workmanship.

\- All this for just one moon, he's lost his mind!

\- For once, I'm not the one who says it! And yet you didn't open the closet, he had a myriad of packages brought the day before he left.

\- What are we going to do with all this when you leave?

\- It's already planned. We have instructions to give everything to Sam's clinic. Apparently, your father met him when he was treating Duncan.

\- It is true that I saw them discussed several times but I didn't know that Sam had told him about his project. I am very happy that he did it, and that my father decided to help him in this way. I am very happy that he did it, and that my father decided to help him in this way. Sam does an admirable job...

I loved it and cut it off and replied with a sardonic smile.

\- I have no doubt that everything he does is wonderful, but you seem to forget that we have our son to sleep with.

Brienne deliberately ignored him and opened the wardrobe, took a sheet and covered the mattress. When she looked on Duncan again, he was already sleeping with his head buried in his father's neck. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek and then Jaime gently lifted him off his chest to put him in bed. When a few moments later, his parents blew out the candles and left the room, the child slept peacefully with his body lit by a thin stream of light from the slightly ajar door. That night was the first time they had lived together for weeks, without being in the grip of anxiety, sadness, anger. The calm and soothing atmosphere reminded them of that moment of happiness that was their brief stay in the Tarth countryside. Illuminated by the glow of a candle on the bedside table, they lay face to face on the bed, evoking in a basic voice the mission entrusted to Jaime. Both felt the same need to see their son's abductors pay for their crime. If Brienne had until now, body and soul invested in the convalescence of her child; she now wanted to help her lover and be present during the planned meeting with Tyrion. If the traces of a desire for revenge remained in her, the knight had accepted the voice of justice advocated by her father. After a short moment of silence, the dialogue of the bodies replaced the words. In the heat, the softness, the slowness, they gave themselves entirely to each other. When their romps ended, they found sleep tight against each other. With her lover's arm hugging her waist against her back, Brienne experienced a real night's sleep for the first time in weeks. In the early morning, she left the hostel with her son to join the red keep, promising to be back that very evening.

By early afternoon, the two lovers were already meeting again. Tyrion had invited them in a message sent late in the morning to his uninhabited house. When they both arrived early, they waited for the dwarf sitting on the porch. Brienne informed Jaime that a new nanny, Tyanna, had been found for Duncan but also that following the recent tragedy, a silver coat would now be attached to the protection of the child and her nanny. Jaime fully supported this measure. The dwarf arrived just after, alone. His carriage accompanied by six horse guards was waiting for him at the entrance to the dead end leading to the house. The trio settled into the reception room, which was always left in the dark due to the lack of functional shutters, and the discussion began without delay. Jaime spoke before her brother.

\- I want to be in charge of their capture. Make all the necessary leg circles for Lord Gendry and get me his approval.

\- And in the name of what, please?

Brienne intervened.

\- On behalf of my father. Jaime is his emissary.

\- Your father is a vassal of Lord Gendry, and as such he must serve his Lord and not the other way around.

Jaime annoyed replied.

\- A Lord must protect his vassals. The heir of one of them has been attacked; it is normal to get justice for the crime and ask for his help. Tyrion, these scoundrels have attacked my son, I swear to you, with or without your consent, I will take care of them.

\- Don't start on this path, Jaime, we both know it will only lead to additional problems.

Brienne acted as a mediator.

\- I think I should get in touch with Lord Gendry. I would address him as a mother for him to seek justice for my son, heir to my house. I think he'll be more sensitive to my arguments than yours, Tyrion. I would speak of Officer Rains as the only man my father and I trust.

The Hand of the King agreed that the idea was a good one.

\- Let's start with that, Brienne. But if he agrees to help, there is no guarantee that he will agree to leave the reins to the soldier of a vassal army.

\- I'm going to send a crow away today, we can expect an answer within three days. Jaime, I also know that they are free every day that passes makes me nauseous, but it is the most reasonable solution we have.

The Kingslayer was once again being softened by the woman he loved.

\- Then this bird better leave as soon as possible.

**...**

As expected, an answer arrived on the Lord Commander's desk three days later, Lord Gendry sympathized with the Tarth family's painful experience and agreed to provide a small number of men in arms to allow the capture of the responsible individuals and their transfer to the border of his lands. However, it imposed a joint command of the operation. A soldier of his army of the same rank as NCO Rain would be present to represent the authority of the Lord of Accalmie. The young Lord had scheduled the operation at dawn on the eighth day after sending his message. He specified the name of the inn where Private Rain was to stay so that his own soldiers could be in contact with him. Knowing that the message had left the day before, there were only six days left. At the end of the reading, Brienne felt a great relief. This whole thing was about to be closed. The most difficult thing now was to tell Jaime which part would undoubtedly upset him.

And not surprisingly, when Brienne explained the condition to Jaime that very evening, the Kingslayer showed a certain irritation before resigning himself. The short deadline required his departure the next morning for an estimated duration of about ten days. The two lovers were once again condemned to separate. Far from getting used to each other's absences, they experienced them as cruel moments. Thus, at dawn, it was only after many attempts that they managed to detach their two intertwined bodies. Jaime, wearing his blue cape uniform, left his companion lying down on a last kiss. A few minutes later, he climbed on a bay steed and walked alone towards the southeast gate for a three-day trip.

Following the route drawn on his maps, Jaime entered the city of Bronzegate at dusk on the third day of his journey. It was a medium-sized provincial city where craft and commercial activity seemed highly developed to see the many shops. The presence of visiting shopkeepers and buyers brought to life many inns offering a completely satisfactory level of comfort. Jaime took a room in the one indicated in Lord Gendry's letter. After restoring himself, he chose to go to bed without delay in order to get up at dawn the next day to begin his search for the lair or men he was looking for. While talking with the innkeeper and his wife during his breakfast, he learned that a district of the city had a reputation for attracting the most marginalized individuals in society. For him, there was no doubt that this sector would be his first destination. He left the inn after having taken care to exchange his uniform for civilian clothes; it was impossible to be discreet in such a place with an azure blue cape on his back. After having travelled along several major arteries, he rushed into an alleyway that led to a square where a few street vendors were already installed. On their stalls, there is no doubt that the weapons offered were smuggled. Typically decorated in the style of Essos' free cities, it was impossible to offer them for sale at such low prices after paying the taxes imposed at each port. The facades of the buildings that surrounded the square were defaced. Sitting on either side of some of them' doors, sometimes crippled beggars woke up after sleeping on the spot. The exit of men one after the other from the door of a building with a pale pink facade left little doubt about the activity carried out within its walls. In the middle of this sordid atmosphere, Jaime watched each face carefully in the hope of recognizing one of the men he had seen in the King's Forest farmhouse. After several hours in the square, he extended his search to the adjacent alleys. Setting foot in these throat-cutters was far from enchanting him, especially since he now knew he was a mediocre fighter. Noon had passed in the sun when he saw a man standing in front of a one-storey town house at the end of an alleyway. He was not sure, but the face looked familiar to him. He took care to hide under a porch so that he could observe without being seen. The man turned towards the inside of the house and spoke visibly to someone. Even when detailing the man's face, Jaime was not sure if he recognized him, his beard was very thick, which was not the case for the wanted men. However, there was no indication that in the past few weeks it had not been able to grow. The Kingslayer's instinct dictated that he take his trouble patiently and continue his observations.

And a few minutes later, his perseverance paid off. The first man's interlocutor went out into the street and began to move forward in front of Jaime with his partner. This time, Jaime had no doubt. The second man was indeed one of the individuals in the house. The one who addressed the annoyed woman when the knights had observed them through the window. Although Jaime was a stranger to both men, he preferred not to give them the opportunity to spot his face and bent down with pain, pretending to release his boots as the men passed him. He let them slightly outpace him and then began to follow them. The journey of the two accomplices led them to a trolley in the square. Jaime observed them through the window with its pitted and opaque glass in places. He didn't see them well, but that was enough for now. A few minutes after their arrival, two men who were coming from the back room joined them. They all drank a mug of beer before getting up about 30 minutes later towards the exit. When the gang stepped outside, Jaime was finally able to see the faces of the two new faces properly, and again no mistake possible, the two guys were part of the card players seen a few weeks earlier. Such a grouping of these individuals gave good hope that they would lead the Kingslayer to their lair. However, he had to follow them for much of the afternoon to get confirmation. The individuals entered several buildings; they stayed for a brief moment each time and came out with a full purse that one of them, never the same one, hid in his belt. While the one Jaime had never seen before, put his dagger back in its sheath. Clearly, they were either collecting rents from bad payers or engaged in activitiesof extortion. Whatever the right solution, Jaime was now convinced that these men would drive him to the place where they would gather as soon as their collection was over. None of these bandits were stupid enough to keep such amounts of money on him for long.

In fact, in the late afternoon, they entered a building located a few alleys from the square. An old two-storey building, with a beige facade, which Jaime noticed when she went around it that it was one-eyed at the back. Clearly, the presence of stones scattered in a small piece of land at the foot of the facade indicated that a second building had been otherwise leaned against it but destroyed since then. This detail meant that there was no secondary exit to allow residents to escape in case of danger. Once the lair had been identified, the Kingslayer took care to trace the access road from the square on his map while his memory was still fresh and chose caution by leaving the area without delay in order not to attract attention by his persistent presence. Back at his inn, a messenger sent by the non-commissioned officer of the Baratheon army came to him to instruct him to communicate the results of his research the next morning at dawn in the same place to the men who were going to help him. Confidentiality would be preserved because it was planned to move into the back room that the boss, a trusted man, would make available to them. Once the messenger left, he asked the innkeeper for ink and paper to send a raven message to his brother. He confirmed that he should send an escort to the border with the Storm lands to transport the prisoners to the capital.

At dawn, a group of about ten soldiers followed by a wagon for transporting prisoners stopped in the street in front of the hostel. Each soldier wore a uniform with a deer on the chest and a yellow cloak. They entered the hostel and a few minutes later, listened to a soldier wearing a blue cape showing them a route through the city. After half an hour, the group left the hostel and walked to the lair. The assault was carried out before the occupants woke up. The door was hooked so as not to make any noise and the soldiers stepped into the reception hall, which was without any deserted surprises. They silently went up to the first floor. Two guards remained at the top of the stairs to prevent anyone from going down to the ground floor. Two guards went up to the second floor and noticed that it was an attic inhabited only by a few mice and pigeons. The others spread out the doors of the four rooms waiting for the signal to enter. On the orders of the two non-commissioned officers, the doors opened suddenly. Surprised in full sleep as expected, five of the seven occupants did not have time to resist. The other two lost their lives quickly, not without wounding the two less agile soldiers, one on the shoulder and the other on the forearm. The prisoners were securely tied up by means of improvised links with the equipment on site. Quickly the two guards who remained at the top of the stairs, left to escort the still empty cart that remained in front of the inn. Meanwhile, first aid was provided to the wounded. The cuts were clear but deep requiring serious surveillance to avoid infection. The irony of the fate of the fate was that the two veterans treated were respectively the one who had served the least time on the battlefield and the one who had had the longest military career. For the Kingslayer, the expedition ended with a painful right shoulder, immobilized by a bandage. It was an understatement to say that this new obstacle to his movements was the source of serious annoyance. Some time later, the trolley received all its occupants, installed without much care. He set out again at the pace followed by the group of soldiers on foot. The convoy paused in front of the hostel to collect mounts and food, then headed for the border before nightfall.

The journey seemed a long time to the Kingslayer who wanted to find the two people he loved most, and swallow a bottle of poppy milk to relieve him of the intense pain generated by the infection of his wound, which had beweapon despite the care provided. At the border, the escort sent by Tyrion took over from the one granted by Lord Gendry. Jaime thanked the men who had helped him effectively on behalf of the Lord of Tarth. The knight accompanied the convoy to the place of the southeast gate. He watched him head for the red keep before returning to his inn. Upon arrival, he obtained from the innkeeper half a bottle of poppy milk and deposited it. After a futile attempt to remove his bandage, he collapsed on his bare-chested bed. The excess of sedative made him sleep for the rest of the day.

When, in the late evening, Brienne, who hadn't received any answer after knocking on her door, entered the room, she discovered Jaime still asleep, a bandage on her shoulder and a bottle of poppy milk by her side. It didn't take much longer for him to guess what had happened. The horrible memory of the infection in her hand came to the surface and the anxiety began to grow in her. She put Duncan in the next room, went downstairs to ask the innkeeper for a thin blade and began to remove the bandage to check the condition of the wound. By removing most of the tissue from the wound, part of the infected skin detached. Jaime woke up screaming in pain.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I didn't have a choice. Jaime, what happened?

\- It happened that a mediocre throat cutter succeeded in sticking the tip of his sword into my shoulder. A real humiliation.

\- And what happened to that individual afterwards?

\- I killed him.

\- So look on the bright side, you won your first fight in real condition.

\- Forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm.

He grinned as his lover removed the last piece of cloth.

\- Your wound is seriously infected, you need to see a mestre as soon as possible.

\- He'll see me tomorrow. I'll finish the poppy milk and the rest will wait.

He stretched his arm towards the bottle but Brienne stopped his gesture.

\- Jaime, there's no question of waiting. The infection only gets worse with each passing hour. You're going to see a master tonight.

The Kingslayer replied ironically.

\- It is well known that the good masters run the streets in King's Landing and are all outside their door waiting for customers in the middle of the night.

Brienne ignored this provocation and simply replied.

\- The best of the city will come if I ask him to.

She grabbed the bottle of painkiller.

\- Finally, drink half of it and wait for me without doing anything stupid. Duncan stays with you, I don't want to wake him up. He's the only reason you're allowed to get out of bed.

\- I have a feeling I don't have a choice.

Brienne kissed her lips.

\- One last thing, when the master is present, if you're not, pretend to be asleep.

Jaime did not try to understand the meaning of this last injunction and simply swallowed the precious drink.

An hour later, she was back with the mestre in whom she had absolute confidence, Sam. The former member of the night shift knew how to keep the secret and would not in principle ask for an explanation on this curious situation which made Brienne ask him to treat a soldier of his father in the middle of the night in the inn room he occupied. The chances of him recognizing Jaime were slim, Brienne repeated herself to reassure herself. Her lover would be asleep, her appearance had changed a lot and the mestre had very little contact with him in Winterfell. As they entered the room, they found Jaime sleeping on the bed. When Sam saw the injury, he confirmed to Brienne the need to intervene without further delay. He took out of his briefcase a vial of alcohol and a clean cloth to clean the wound and disinfect it. The operation was tedious but he finally managed to expose the healthy skin. He sutured the wound and applied a healing balm before applying a bandage. Jaime really hadn't woken up during the treatment. The mestre was about to leave when cries from the next room were heard through the half-opened door. Brienne understood at that moment the immensity of her mistake. She had managed to justify everything until now, but making the presence of the little boy entrusted by her mother to the supervision of the lying man seem obvious, put her in the greatest embarrassment. So much so, that she remained motionless and mute for a brief moment before being brought back to reality by Sam.

\- Milady, you should go see him.

Without a word, she went to the other room and came back a few minutes later cuddling her still restless son in her arms. Sam quietly finished putting his briefcase away; his actions were slowed down by the attention he paid to his patient's face. He addressed Brienne with a voice that betrayed a slight discomfort.

\- My Lady, I know that you consider me to be a trustworthy person, otherwise you would not have entrusted me with your life and that of your son, even before he was born. I also know that you do not entrust Duncan's supervision to anyone other than your family and Tyanna. So I think I can ask you if the man I just treated is the one I think he is.

Brienne looked at him for a long time without being able to say a word. Lying had betrayed the trust of a man she deeply respected and who did not have the confidence to do so. To tell the truth was to extend once again the circle of people who knew the secret around Jaime and increase the risk. At that point, it was obvious that Sam had no real doubt about the identity of the man lying in front of him. After careful consideration, Brienne chose to place her trust in the master again. She was already entrusting her life and that of her son to him. From then on, she also entrusted him with the life of the man she loved.

\- It's him, Sam, please don't tell anyone.

\- Your secret will remain safe with me, milady. I have no intention of harming any of you.

He handed her some equipment for her care.

\- You must continue your care for two weeks. Here is the healing balm, alcohol to disinfect and bandages. It is necessary to redo the dressing morning and evening and especially to add a bandage to block his shoulder during the day otherwise the wound may open again. I'll come in a week to check it out. I forgot, here's a vial of poppy milk for the next few days; he's going to suffer again. Concerning the rest, I can't guarantee that he will regain all his mobility, he will have to wait for the healing.

He added with a discreet smile.

\- Well, I guess I'm going back alone, so good night to you.

Seeing the little boy who was now struggling with sleep, he added.

\- I think Duncan only wants to get his bed back.

Brienne replied gratefully.

\- Thanks for everything, Sam.

\- I only did my duty.

The mestre left the room to get back into the small carriage harnessed by a horse that was waiting for him in front of the inn. For the Master, this was one of the most amazing evenings he had had to experience in a long time. Fortunately, tonight's resurrected one was nothing like the frightening ones he had to face in the North.

With Sam gone, Duncan asleep again, Brienne was finally able to lie down beside Jaime, relieved to know he was properly cared for and to have made the right choice of honesty towards Sam. However, this relief was mixed with the sadness of knowing that Jaime would have to live with uncertainty about her physical abilities. What could be more cruel for him, who so desperately wanted to regain his former fighting skills, to be hindered again by an injury. He would needed all her support.

**...**

A week passed during which Jaime did not leave the inn. Not that he didn't want to walk in the streets of the city but because pain was too intense. Overwhelmed by the regular drinking of poppy milk, he remained lying down drowsy for most of the day.

On the evening of the seventh day, he opened the door as usual to Brienne carrying Duncan, but this time accompanied by Sam. As expected, the mestre came to check the progress of his patient's healing. He was invited to enter first and the two men greeted each other timidly. Brienne was surprised when her lover kissed her without hesitation in the presence of the master. She did not seek to repel this overly familiar gesture because Jaime's look clearly indicated that after the day he had just spent, refusing him a kiss was an act of cruelty. He kissed his son's forehead before sitting on the bed.

The mestre examined the wound and removed some stitches. During these long minutes, the good man was unaware that the Kingslayer's valid fist remained firmly clenched in order to curb the desire to grab around his neck. Sam then announced a two-week delay to achieve a full recovery. This does not mean, however, that the mobility of the shoulder will be restored. He pointed out that only poppy milk could reduce the pain, but strongly advised Jaime to reduce the amount absorbed so as not to become dependent on this substance, which is reputed to be addictive. He left the room and said he would come back a week later to finish removing the wires. As soon as they came out, the complaints began.

\- I can't believe we could do so much pain to remove three sons. You're sure he's a mestre...

\- Jaime, he helped me bring our son into the world; I remind you that Duncan and I owe him a lot.

She stopped for a moment before continuing.

\- There are many more embarrassing things. You have to go back to my father in a week while your wound is not yet healed.

\- It is enough if there is aestre on board the ship.

\- There will be no mestre on board a simple merchant ship. The marble merchants of Tarth do not take on board a healer for the crew, it would be too expensive for such a short journey.

\- So what are you proposing?

Brienne sat down next to him and gently said as she laid Duncan on her lap.

\- I haven't informed my father about your injury yet. I will do it and explain to him that the deadline is too short to allow you to stay longer.

I loved shaking my head and replied as I stroked her son's golden curls.

\- If you ask me, he's not going to like it.

Brienne answered confidently.

\- That's not the point. It's about your health and I hope he will accept it.

Jaime left it to her, but without enthusiasm.

\- Do whatever you want then.

Then asked with much more interest.

\- Can you get us one of the books from his room? I'm going to read him a story. I need to finish this damn day for a pleasant moment.

\- Sure, but you forget your shoulder. You won't be able to read and hold it at the same time.

Jaime realized that the knight was right.

\- So you're the one reading for tonight.

When she came back with the book, her lover was lying down, his chest slightly lifted by a pillow. Duncan sucked his thumb, wedged in the hollow of his father's valid shoulder. The tale that Brienne read belonged to a collection entitled "La mer des chevaux". The stories featured knightly combat against fantastic horse warriors armed with fire sabres and able to fly with their mounts. The colourful illustrations showed the majesty of the horses, the power of the warriors and the beauty of the armour. At this late hour, the little boy had no interest in the pictures but let himself be rocked by his mother's reassuring voice. The page was not finished, that the child's eyelids were already closed, just like those of his father. After observing them tenderly for many minutes, the knight gave up the habit of putting the child back in bed and simply pulled the sheet until her son's shoulders were covered. She blew out the candles at the bedside and lay down beside them. The uncertainty surrounding Jaime's injury and that related to her father's reaction prevented her from quickly falling asleep.

**...**

**..**

In the days following the arrival of the prisoners in the dungeons of the Red Keep, interrogations carried out made it possible to gather valuable information. They were immediately reported through the Minister of Justice in Tyrion. Two of the men arrested turned out to be the two instigators of the disturbances that have shaken the capital in recent weeks. By bribing the officers of the gold coats, they could act with impunity in the sectors concerned. They controlled the trade in smuggled goods, held traders to ransom by demanding a share of the revenue, and collected rents from the activity of sleep merchants in shabby buildings. The assaults and looting were only diversions designed to divert the attention of the rulers, from the real system that was beginning to take hold. The kidnappings were decided to collect money more quickly in order to pay for a large shipment of contraband products to be sold on the illegal markets of the capital, Bronzegate and other surrounding towns. All these elements gave hope for a serious improvement in the capital with the dissolution of this harmful system to the greatest number of people.

The Hand of the King felt great satisfaction in announcing the fruits of this laborious work at the next Smallcouncil. He specified that the prisoners would be tried in the next few days. At the insistence of the Minister of Justice, it was decided that only one trial would be held in order to minimize the number of people required. The master of law took the opportunity to complain again about the lack of resources available to the judiciary. Tyrion promised to examine the issue when the next budget was distributed and then silenced his finance minister before he put fuel on the fire with an inappropriate remark.

Ten days later, while the two leaders of the gang were hanged in the public square, the others left in a prisoner transport wagon for a one-way trip to the Wall. That same evening, Brienne and Jaime felt a deep relief. The painful page of their son's abduction had just been definitively closed. Justice had spoken and for the first time in his life, the Kingslayer surprised himself to find that he really accepted to be satisfied with it.

Jaime left the capital in the days that followed. The additional time Brienne had obtained from her father was coming to an end. Sufficiently fit to travel, there was no longer any justification for the presence of the Kingslayer in King's Landing. On Sam's advice, the knight had to practice several times a day to perform movements designed to improve the seriously diminished motor skills of his shoulder. To his great regret, sword fighting was banned from him during a moon. Although his left side was not directly affected, any sudden movement should be avoided.

Back at Evenfall Hall, he was summoned as he had expected by Lord Selwyn, to his office. The old man was more compassionate than Jaime could have imagined. His efforts to find his son and then his captors had not gone unnoticed. A touch of respect pierced through the evening star's speech. The question of his status was quickly resolved. Not having a permanent need for a military advisor, the Lord of Tarth informed Jaime that he would leave active service and return to his place with the Master of Arms with the prospect of replacing him upon his retirement within a couple of years. This seemed to the Kingslayer to be too difficult a challenge to meet.

\- My Lord, I can no longer be assistant to your master of arms and even less take his place. I am no longer able to show the gestures to those I have to train. So what's the point?

\- With willpower, you can certainly regain much more of your abilities than you imagine at this moment. Take this as a challenge, Ser Jaime, you may be surprised at yourself.

The Kingslayer realized that this was the first time he was called by his knighthood and moreover with a form of respect. Perhaps the old man is beginning to soften, he thought.

\- You can contact Mestre Uthor if necessary. He is an excellent healer. His only fault is to have become hard of the sheet over the years, expect to struggle to make yourself understood. You will find it in the room next to the fencing room.

\- Thank you, my Lord. Could you send a message to Brienne to let her know I'm coming?

\- I will, of course, do so. I'll give you a week before you return to your position. Our training will resume in a half moon so we will respect Mestre Sam's advice.

The two men greeted each other immediately. Jaime went back to the armoury and went up to his apartment to continue his inventory work. If writing numbers in columns was far from exciting, it was an activity that was perfectly compatible with his condition. As he sat at the office, he discovered that a package was waiting for him. He was surprised and curious about it, and unpacked it.

Inside was an ebony hand covered with grey suede. Certainly less solid than the copper of the one he had worn since leaving Penthos, it had the advantage of being lightweight. These movements would be much easier this way. The leather ties that were intended to attach it to the forearm were similar to those he knew. This unexpected gift delighted him all the more because it was an obvious sign of support from the old Lord. He traded one hand for the other, not without clumsiness, then stood up to make some movements of reduced amplitude. The feeling of lightness was obvious and despite the discomfort he felt, he had never felt his arm so mobile. In the midst of his worries, a hint of optimism began to sprout in his mind.

**...**

In King's Landing, a few days after Jaime's departure, Tyrion had the pleasant surprise of discovering a message from Robynn, who had stayed in Penthos. The young man asked if Jaime had been found and if he was all right. He hoped to bring good news to the old healer Illyrio who had repeatedly expressed concern for Rain, the man he had gone to so much trouble to bring back to life. The dwarf was delighted to take up his pen and announce that his former patient was safe and sound and back in his family. An answer that is finally very close to the truth.

With the calm back in the capital, Brienne was once again able to devote herself to her main task, that of commander of the royal guard. The most interesting, though sometimes challenging, part was to attend the Smallcouncil. The topics covered ranged from serious to grotesque in an instant. The Minister of Finance had no equal in putting on the table projects that were ridiculous in the eyes of the knighthood, for which he had, of course, already found funding.

However, the latest idea was beginning to make serious inroads in the minds of many board members. A tournament like those organized by King Robert, which was not supposed to last a few days but two weeks. The public would not be hand-picked as in the past; every inhabitant of the city would have the opportunity to attend the games. These would no longer be held in one place but in several squares of the city arranged for the occasion. The former mercenary had already found a name for the event, the Chivalrous Games. He also had a white banner made with 6 intertwined crowns painted in the colours of the different provinces.

The debates lasted several more weeks. Ser Davos and Ser Brienne were the most recalcitrant. Tyrion quickly embraced the idea, although some parts of the organization did not seem realistic to him. The other ministers were eventually convinced in turn. An agreement was finally reached, allowing the event to take place in less than two moons. The idea of multiplying the places was abandoned and the amounts of winnings granted to the winners were limited to symbolic sums. Instead, the Minister of War suggested the handing over of valuable objects symbolizing victory. After a heated debate, the idea of awarding impressive gold medals with the royal crow was retained. Pragmatic, Ser Davo specified.

\- If this trophy does not suit them, at least they can always melt it down and sell the gold by weight.

The Minister of Finance was half satisfied because the earnings were too low for his taste to attract the entire elite of gamblers. But Tyrion reminded him that the financing of certain projects was a priority. The Minister of Justice, who had just obtained the funds for the recruitment of prison guards and magistrates, agreed with the King.

As the tournament approached, Bronn suggested that those who had been combatants should participate. Horse or sword jousting remained risky but was not intended to kill or seriously injure the opponent. Victory was achieved by successfully putting it on the ground. Of course, the former mercenary wanted to fight in sword fights. He teased Brienne to agree to allow some of the knights of the Royal Guard to participate as they used to do.

The knight hesitated and then agreed after talking to her sworn brothers, most of whom were enthusiastic about the idea. Regarding her own participation, she intended to refuse, not wanting to take unnecessary risks, but a remark from Tyrion changed her mind.

\- If the first woman knighted does not give the public the opportunity to show that she deserves her title, the public will continue to be reluctant to support this progress.

The following weeks were devoted to preparations. It was decided to install the place of the jousting outside the city walls, just after the eastern gate of the city which opened onto a grassy area. The very high beds and stands were installed. It was planned to leave the residents present at the tournament standing in front of the fences. Thus, the raised seats in the grandstand would be reserved for VIP guests. To ensure security, many gold coats were requisitioned.

**...**

On the opening day of the tournament, in front of the multiple tents set up to welcome the competitors, the squires polished the armour pieces one last time. Coats of arms from the four corners of the six crowns adorned the shields on the ground awaiting a final cleaning. The horses held by the bridle were moving towards the mobile stables. In the late morning, the crowd was starting to pile up in front of the fences. The golden coats were careful to leave free access to the stands for the prestigious guests who arrived at midday. In the centre of the gallery, a platform accessible by a ramp had been set up to welcome the king. His hand was sitting to his right on a very comfortable carved wooden armchair. The other members of the select committee were seated on his right. All were present because the fights of the first day were equestrian games. The other occupants of the stands were from the lower nobility or were rich craftsmen or traders. Gold coats at the bottom of the stands kept a respectable distance between the stands and the crowd. Some things were immutable, so the upper social classes were absolutely unwilling to have to be in close contact with those for whom they felt as much distrust as contempt.

In the early afternoon, King Bran declared the tournament open. The first two competitors advanced their steeds to the finish line against the monarch. They greeted him bareheaded as usual and then left for their respective sides. At the first trumpet blow, the riders threw their horses at a gallop. The spears collided in the middle of the field; none of them broke. The fighters still in the saddle faced each other again and at the second sound signal, they rushed forward. This time one of the spears reached its objective. The violence of the shock of the latter hitting her metal bib, disconcerted the fighter who fell to the ground. If his fall had only hurt him in his pride, it meant defeat. The games continued until late afternoon. At the end of this first day, a horse and two players were wounded without gravity.

The second day of the tournament was devoted to sword duels. The Minister of Finance had no difficulty in getting rid of his opponent qualifying for the next round. Podrick participated on the fourth day and also won his fight. On the sixth day, Brienne entered the competition and challenged herself with an apparent ease of an experienced opponent. Two other royal guards also qualified. For all of them, the next fight would take place on the eighth day. Out of the five qualifiers, only Bronn, Podrick and Brienne managed to reach this new stage. At this stage, only eight fighters were still in contention. After a draw, Bronn and Podrick found themselves opponents, while in Brienne, she inherited a knight from the Val. The knight was less concerned about the possible difficulty of defeating this tough opponent than about the strange feeling she had felt during her previous fight. Certainly, his opportunities to fight were now replaced by training with the other guard knights, without any vital stakes. There was no doubt that she had lost a small part of her former abilities, but she had never had the impression of a lack of speed and power as much as in recent days.

The fight between Bronn and Podrick, two experienced knights, could have been a great moment. But Podrick quickly let himself be destabilized by the twisted blows of which the former mercenary was a fan. Faced with an opponent who was not fighting a fair fight, the young knight found himself in difficulty and had to bow to the Lord of the Bief's delight. The spikes burst before the former squire even had time to get up. The worst was yet to come for him because Bronn was not about to stop verbally torturing him.

Brienne's fight against the Chevalier du Val was very much in dispute. Both fighters were tall and powerful. They were fighting with the same physical assets. Held in check, using her usual techniques, the knight had to find another way to overcome her opponent. She played on patience and precision to push him to expose himself. The fateful moment came after what seemed like an eternity to the warrior. Suddenly, with the flat of her sword on the back of her knee, she destabilized her opponent, who fell to the ground. The end of the fight was a real relief for Brienne, who left the field much more tired than satisfied. As she returned to her tent, she removed her armour and lay down on the cot to rest for a few moments. Unable to fight against sleep, she fell asleep and the moments became minutes. It was Podrick who woke her up almost an hour later because the escort waiting for them to return to the red keep was waiting for her. She immediately felt it was her fault to delay this departure. When she stood up, her pale face immediately worried Podrick.

\- You are sure you are fine, milady.

This title reappeared in the mouth of his old squire as soon as he started worrying about her. She did not hold it against him; the young knight was simply letting his immense compassion overwhelm him. She answered with confidence.

\- Don't worry, Podrick, let's not delay the others any longer.

They then left the tent and rode on the horses waiting for them further away.

That evening, after putting Duncan to bed, Brienne thought back to her feelings during her last fights. She was sure that something was wrong and was starting to worry. She resolved to share it with Sam the next day. With her next fight scheduled in two days, she wanted to be sure she could trust her body. If this one wasn't reliable, then she was putting herself in danger. Her concern was alleviated by reading a message from her father stating that Jaime had made significant progress. The two men had been able to resume their training and were happy of their progresses.

**...**

During the Small Council the next morning, the discussion inevitably turned to the current tournament. For the epee competitions, four competitors were still in the running, among them Bronn and Brienne. The mercenary was pleased to proclaim loud and clear his intention to win and to wear his gold medal around his neck at each council meeting. He was also looking forward to possibly facing the knighthood in the final, as their confrontation promised to be a moment of bravery worthy of the most beautiful battles in the kingdom's history. Brienne shared her enthusiasm much less, but did her best not to let anything appear. Although she also wanted victory, her motivations were not the same as her bragging rights as a potential opponent. It was not a question of selfish self-worth but of showing as many people as possible that granting the status of first knight of the kingdom to a woman was legitimate. Unfortunately, her victory depended on her body's ability to deliver the necessary energy and on this point, she was far from confident. The council meeting was adjourned by Tyrion by addressing the fighters in a solemn tone.

\- All we have to do now is wish you good luck. May the gods be kind to you.

He added in a familiar tone with a smile on his face,

\- Some of us have bet pretty ones are on both of you. A defeat would be unfortunate, so don't disappoint us.

When they left the room, Brienne discreetly asked Sam to receive her personally. The mestre accepted without hesitation, suggesting that he come by in the late afternoon when he had returned from the dispensary. She was starting to walk down the hall when she heard Tyrion's voice.

\- Ser Brienne, a word please.

She stopped and waited for the dwarf to reach her.

\- What do you want to talk to me about, Tyrion?

\- I just wanted to tell you that when it comes to betting, I obviously bet on you. I never bet against my family.

Brienne sketched a slight smile.

\- I'd like to believe you. I will do my best to live up to your hopes, which amount to how much?

\- A hundred gold dragons for the next fight and I think I'll go up to 300 for the final. Of course, part of it will be used to give Duncan a gift.

\- Honestly, Tyrion, if you want to be generous, give to the needy instead.

The dwarf promised to think about this idea without enthusiasm and they greeted each other.

As agreed, she met Sam again in the late afternoon. At the end of his examination, the verdict of the mestre fell.

\- The tournament ends there for you. You're going to have to forfeit.

This outcome was not a real surprise for the knight who had had the intuition to do so. Neither was the cause, because the way Sam's exam turned out left no doubt in his mind.

\- I think you can expect an improvement soon, you will have passed the most delicate period. You came to see me later than you did for Duncan. I am even surprised that this is not yet visible.

Brienne was just listening without answering. At that moment, she was thinking back to the very difficult period a few months ago when drinking moon tea had been the last of her concerns.

\- Far be it from me to interfere in what is none of my business, but you will have to find a solution, let's say a solution, as soon as possible.

Brienne finally answered.

\- I am only too aware of this and can assure you that I will be working on it now. Thanks to you, see you tomorrow, Sam.

\- I'm just doing my duty. You know you can come to me at any time. See you tomorrow, milady.

Brienne greeted him and then returned to her apartments. Sitting in an armchair on her balcony, she turned around in her head all the complications she was now facing: her future as head of the royal guard, staying in the capital, her father's reaction, Jaime's. If some said that the night was dark and full of terror, hers would be dark and full of questions.

**...**

Next day she announced her forfeit at the Small Council. At Bronn's, disappointment ended up quickly to jubilation. VIctory was now easy to get. Tyrion's disappointment quickly gave way to scepticism. He was a too good judge of souls to not feel the almost imperceptible discomfort of Brienne as she uttered her pitch. It was obvious she was lying and he was now determined to get the truth during a private conversation. Among the other members of the council, reactions depended on sums bet by each. The rest of the day was devoted to her usual tasks. As she had just returned to her apartments in the early evening, she was surprised by Tyrion's late visit. Pretending to come and see his nephew, the dwarf took his ease and started playing with the little boy who had just reached his first birthday last week. While helping the child stack wooden cubes on the ground, he began a conversation about the child's progress that quickly drifted to Brienne's state of health. From the very first questions, she understood that she had not deceived him, which was hardly surprising. She chose to confide in the truth knowing full well that this step was a necessary step. Jaime's brother's face appeared a real surprise and then darkened.

\- The situation was already tricky for Duncan, but I'm afraid you're in a greater difficulty now.

\- Thank you, Tyrion, I am perfectly aware of what awaits me.

\- I assure you that you can count on my help even if at this stage I do not see how you can be useful.

\- I have never doubted your support and I would certainly ask you for it.

\- Have you informed Jaime and your father?

\- Not yet, I don't know if I'm going to do it right now.

The dwarf raised his eyebrows, continuing at the same time to hold cubes for his nephew.

\- I intend to spare my father as much as I can. As for Jaime, I would like to share this news with him alone.

\- I totally understand. In such a case, you would have to go to Tarth as soon as possible, otherwise you would no longer even have to announce anything.

\- It is indeed impossible for me to stay in the red dungeon without my condition being noticed. I will have to temporarily relinquish my role as commander, but I need a serious enough reason to justify my withdrawal. Right now, I'm still looking for him.

\- I suggest you think about it on my side; we could talk about it again in a few days.

\- In that case, come within three days, at the same time.

She added with tenderness.

\- This will be Duncan's opportunity to share a moment with his uncle. You know how much he appreciates your visits.

The Lannister smiles at this remark. He too enjoyed spending time with this nephew who occupied far more space in his heart than he could ever have imagined. He remained to play until Brienne informed him that it was time for the child to have dinner. She suggested that he join them, but the dwarf had to decline. His position as the Hand of the King did not allow him to take as much free time as he wanted. After kissing his nephew, he left them.

The Chivalrous Games ended three days later with the victory of the Minister of Finance for sword fights; the equestrian contests saw the victory of a knight from Vivesaigues. The winners received the sum of 500 gold dragons and a gold medal; the second received the sum of 250 gold dragons. During the two weeks of the event, there were seven injured horses, one of which died. Twelve wounded fighters, two of whom had to be amputated with one arm. The crowd had been numerous to crowd along the barriers to each confrontation. The demonstration was judged a success by the monarch and his Smallcouncil. Bronn's satisfaction when he learned that it would be postponed until the following year, however, was marred by a remark from Ser Davos.

\- As you know, the kingdom's treasure is not unlimited and it was used to finance your victorious gains. As Minister of Finance, you could make a gesture. Let's say, for example, pay half of the amount into the common fund.

The other members agreed with the former smuggler and the Blackwater bay Knight accepted, but not without almost suffocating in the face of the injustice he was suffering.

That same evening, Tyrion and Brienne were gathered in the knight's chambers.

\- I have no choice but to invoke my father's temporary precarious state of health. An inability to assume his function as Lord in the medium term which forces me to replace him.

\- But you are not married, you will not be able to stay in your father's house when your condition is visible?

\- I have no intention of embarrassing my father and my house a second time. I am well aware that I will have to find another place.

\- In any case, your motive will appear legitimate to the King and the other members of the Council. Do you think Podrick can replace you for such a long time? Besides, how many moons are we talking about?

\- I don't see how we can be back until eight or nine. For Podrick, yes, I think he can.

\- And to justify the presence of a new child at your side?

\- An orphan dropped off in under tragic circumstances at Evenfall Hall and that I would have adopted. It's a very sordid story, but I don't know what else to suggest.

\- Let's hope no one will be surprised if this adopted child looks strangely like Duncan. However, I agree with you that this solution is much more solid than the ones I came here to present to you.

\- It remains to explain to my father his indirect involvement, I fear that this whole affair will upset him again strongly.

\- If I may, Brienne, it seems to me that your father values his family far too much to fail you.

\- I prefer to wait for his answer to be sure.

\- Then let me know as soon as you know. Unfortunately, I have to leave you. Good night, Brienne.

He took Duncan in his arms and kissed him. After resting the child, he left the room to return to his apartments.

Five days later, a message from Lord Selwyn arrived. When Brienne opened it, she noticed that its short content was as follows.

_My dear daughter,_

_What an offence I have done to the gods that at my age, aspiring only to a peaceful end of life, you and your kinght have not end to exhaust me by acting inadvertently._

_But, things are as they are. What can I do but tell you to come back home and agree to lend myself to this deception._

_When you return to Evenfall Hall, we will determine what to do in the coming months._

_I intend to respect your will to inform Duncan's father about your condition on your own._

_Yours, your father._

As she rested the letter, she felt deeply grateful to this man, who once again accepted to reach out despite his reproaches.

A week later, she boarded on her homeland with Duncan and his nanny. The trip lasted about ten days. As the ship entered the sapphire port, she stood at the bow, to hide her secret, she now had no choice but to wear a light sleeveless coat* which fortunately did not attract attention in this early autumn. The three travellers from the capital arrived in the courtyard of Evenfall Hall a few hours later and Brienne asked that her father be informed of her arrival without delay and that Tyanna be shown her childhood room. The nanny left with Duncan to unpack. A few minutes later, the secretary of the Evening Star invited the knight to enter her father's office. Lord Selwyn was welcoming and expressed his pleasure at seeing his daughter again, even though different circumstances would have been more to his liking. Brienne's outfit reminded her how fast time went by.

\- Your letter was evasive, but I see you're already there ...

Brienne cut it.

\- The answer is five moons, Father.

The old Lord sighed.

\- This forces us to really hurry to solve this case. But first, I'd like to have dinner with you and my grandson tonight.

\- You can count on our presence.

\- In my apartments, for a moment in private.

\- It would be a pleasure.

\- I'll have you called, now I'll have to release you.

He showed him the mail piled up on his desk.

\- I still have work to do as you can see.

\- So I'll see you tonight, Father.

She walked towards the door but heard her father's voice behind her back.

\- Tell your knight that we'll meet at nine in the library at nine o'clock, no need to wait.

\- That's all right, Father, I'll see you tonight.

This time she left the office and headed for the stairs to the bedrooms. Once, upstairs, she entered her old room and noticed that Tyanna had already taken all the necessary steps to install her mistress and son. Duncan's new nanny was older than Isabella, almost forty years old, and had long experience in various noble families in the kingdom. She had lived in the Bief and then in the West where she had stayed for nearly ten years with a banner of the Lannister family. Brienne was always fascinated by the stories she told about her life in Jaime's homeland. Never had the knight ever seen Castral Roc or Lannisport and probably never would have the opportunity to do so. But when she was separated from Jaime in King's Landing, listening to Tyanna's descriptions made her feel closer to him. She left the room after informing him that her absence could last for a few hours. In the courtyard, she heard the sounds of blades colliding. Curious, she headed towards the training ground accessible through a door located in the enclosure wall where the armoury tower was leaning against it. She realized that she had not seen this place since she first left the castle for the mainland almost ten years ago.

The clay court was surrounded by light wooden fences. Of modest dimensions, it was perfectly adapted to the training of half a dozen men. As she approached, she recognized Jaime's voice and that of old Master Rickard. Four men of the castle guard fought in a duel, supervised by the master of arms and his assistant. She immediately noticed that Jaime was carrying a sword, a sign that her progress must have been significant. On several occasions, the fighters were interrupted and their gestures corrected. The Kingslayer spent most of his time correcting verbally, reserving demonstrations for crucial points. Sitting discreetly on a low stone wall, the knight watched her companion for long minutes without being noticed by the group. It was not until the end of the session that it attracted attention. The four guards greeted her with her title of Lady as they passed in front of her and it was when Jaime heard them that she understood that she was present. Surprised, he remained motionless for a few moments before deciding to go to her. Rickard politely greeted her as he passed in front of her, instructed Jaime to put the equipment away because the day was over and then disappeared after passing through the door of the wall of the enclosure wall. Brienne asked as soon as he was next to her.

\- Do you want help with the equipment?

The knight did not expect such a welcome, but he accepted.

\- If you take the shields and I take the swords, we won't even have to come back.

\- So let's do it this way.

Everyone took the equipment they had to carry and they walked towards the armory.

\- I don't understand, your father didn't tell me you had to come back now. Why didn't you tell me?

\- Jaime, this is a subject we'll discuss once inside.

The knight raised his eyebrows but continued his questioning.

\- How is Duncan? I haven't seen him in almost three months. He must have grown up well.

\- He has changed a lot but I prefer that you discover for yourself his progress.

They finally arrived in the armory room. Brienne realized that the storage had changed a lot and Jaime had to tell her where the shields were.

As soon as she had finished, she felt Jaime's arm passing around her waist. She gently pushed him away, saying.

\- Let's go upstairs, it's much more reasonable.

She took him by the hand and led him into the apartment. Once the door was closed, the decorum ended and the lovers could really find each other. A long off and sweet kisses until they feel soothed for one and doubtful for the other. Jaime, despite her long and thick leather garment, had a strange feeling when she hugged her partner. He didn't need to ask a question, the knighthood offered him an answer by simply taking off his coat. Faced with such evidence, the knight understood the reason for Brenne's return. His astonishment was such that he showed no enthusiasm.

\- After Duncan gets back?

She confirmed.

\- Five moons already.

Jaime said with a sigh.

\- Your father's not going to like this at all.

Brienne answered confidently.

\- My father already knows about it and had no real choice but to accept it.

His companion noted with a hint of disappointment.

\- So you talked to him about it before you even told me.

The knight took her hand gently.

\- I informed my father by message almost three weeks ago because I needed to know if he would help us. Jaime, you are the father of this child and I could not imagine that you would hear this news from a common raven.

The knight smiled and stroked the knight's hand.

\- I recognize you there, Brienne de Tarth, always wanting to do things the right way.

Brienne asked him in a worried voice.

\- You don't seem particularly pleased. Jaime, tell me what you think.

He began by saying with a sigh.

\- I think I really haven't prepared for this possibility, which adds complications to our already difficult situation.

Brienne's face was beginning to break down and he realized it. He released his hand and put his arms around his lover's waist.

\- I'm sorry, Brienne. Of course I'm going to love him like Duncan. You know I'm not good with words.

Brienne put her head on her shoulder and they stayed there for a few minutes. Then she felt Jaime loosen her grip and put her hand on her belly. Very moved, he whispered.

\- This is the first time I can do it.

The moment of tenderness ended when the knight announced that she had to meet her father for dinner and that he wanted to talk to them that very evening. She told him that he had to be present in the library from 8:30 p.m.

The Kingslayer sighed.

\- I was still thinking.

His partner kissed him and then left the room to return to his room.

**...**

At dinner, Lord Selwyn had a keen interest in Duncan's progress. For Brienne, it was obvious that if her father had developed such an attachment to her first grandson, he would go despite the circumstances, develop the same attachment to the next one. This perspective did not solve the major problem that had to be solved. Unable to stay at Evenfall Hall where she would go, knowing that she would have to stay there for many months without being seen. When she left her father to return to her room, she was still looking for the answer. She asked Tyanna to prepare Duncan for the night and then left for the library.

Opening the door, she found Jaime patiently waiting in one of the chairs reading a treatise on military strategies. She said to him with a smile.

\- Come with me. Come with me.

The Kingslayer raised his eyebrows.

\- But your father is about to arrive.

Brienne insisted.

\- He won't be coming for half an hour, follow me.

He put the book down and snuck with her into the deserted hallway. The knight opened a door in front of the library.

\- Go straight ahead, there are four unoccupied rooms in a row and then you will arrive in my room. I'll meet you in the hallway or the guard who sees me from my father's door will wonder.

Jaime followed the instructions and finally arrived in Brienne's childhood room. He didn't have time to really pay attention to the scenery because Duncan came to meet him while walking. The very happy little boy extended his arms to him. As he hugged his son, he realized how much he had changed in just three moons. Inevitably, the frustration of being present only in dotted lines in her child's life was rekindled.

Brienne offered Tyanna to come back for nine hours and then started blowing out the candles, leaving only two lit on the bedside. It was the signal for the child's bedtime ritual. She came out of one of the chests near the cabinet, a large structure. The very thick brown leather binding had a gold lettering "Bestiaire des maisons de Westeros". She sat next to Jaime who had just sat down against the headboard, Duncan huddled against him. She opened the book and when she saw the immense illuminations, Duncan's eyes opened wide. Each emblematic animal of the houses was represented on a full page.. The colours chosen allowed a very realistic rendering. The illustration was completed by a long story tracing the history of the adoption by each house of its animal among the known bestiary. Duncan discovered the wolf, the deer, the bear that his mother named him. Inevitably, Jaime asked.

\- Now show him the lion.

Brienne did so and left it to Jaime to name the animal, to show each particularity. Then the Kingslayer began a long story about the history of his prestigious house. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was talking to himself; his son had fallen asleep as soon as he had stopped talking about the lion. With the child in bed, both parents took separate paths to the library. Lord Selwyn was already waiting for them in his favorite chair. With a little déjà vu, the two lovers were invited to sit side by side on the sofa in front of him. He spoke first as the knights expected. With his inimitable tone, he threw.

\- I would greatly appreciate it if your problems would stop becoming mine and that, as a result, meetings in my library would not become a habit.

Then he added.

\- Now that things have been said, let us focus on their resolutions because time is against us because it goes without saying that my daughter cannot appear in public while she is carrying a bastard.

Both parents swallowed when they heard this word, which was perfectly appropriate.

\- Bastardisation which is another problem we will have to solve. Brienne must leave Evenfall Hall as soon as possible. Do we agree so far?

The couple simply nodded.

\- Perfect. The chosen place should be sufficiently isolated so that it cannot be seen. Since your returns in recent months, almost the whole island is able to recognize you, Brienne. An isolated place but not too far from the castle for you to reach it, Ser Jaime.

The knight nodded to confirm that it was his intention.

\- About your walks, Ser Jaime, I warn you now that they will be done according to the provisions I have established. You have a debt to pay to my house, so I will only give you the opportunity to join your family three days a fortnight. So your work with my master of arms will not suffer. It goes without saying that I will grant you an arrangement for the birth of the child. Birth which is another delicate subject. The only master I trust absolutely gave birth to you, Brienne. The brave man is eighty years old and unable to travel. I'm afraid I don't have a solution on that point.

Brienne answered him without hesitation.

\- If that is the case, I will do without it.

Jaime turned to her with misunderstanding and said.

\- You needed Sam with you last time. Brienne, it's too risky.

The knight answered him confidently.

\- I'm sorry to remind you that you weren't there. Sam was there but didn't need to intervene. I know my body, I know its limits and I assure you that everything will be fine. Moreover, Tyanna will be at my side, she has already helped some of her previous mistresses in such circumstances.

She then turned to her father.

\- As far as I am concerned, this discussion is over.

\- It is your choice, we must respect it.

Jaime displayed a skeptical face, while the knight spoke again.

\- I think I know the right place for my stay.

His father and companion listened attentively to him.

\- The hunting lodge near the hill where Mother rests. It's isolated but only three hours by horse.

\- It is also uncomfortable.

\- Father, we have lived there and the comfort is much better than the one I have known for years.

Lord Selwyn seemed to accept this proposal and looked to Jaime for his opinion.

\- It seems to me that it is indeed a place that may be appropriate if it is certain that you are leaving with Tyanna, Brienne.

She discreetly shook his hand while looking into his eyes.

\- I promise you that.

Then she spoke to her father.

\- Regarding my child's bastardisation, I would like to raise the issue with his father before submitting my proposal to you.

His father agreed.

\- In that case, I'll wait until tomorrow night.

As he got up from his chair to leave the room, he said to his daughter.

\- I guess you've been very imaginative. Have a good evening, both of you.

The two knights greeted him respectfully and he left the library.

Finally alone with Brienne, Jaime asked for more details.

\- When are we going to talk about this idea that I don't know about?

\- As soon as we're quiet in your room. I've arranged for Duncan to be monitored byby Tyanna tonight. Leave now, I'll join you in a few minutes.

Jaime obeyed and left the room without delay. Brienne took the same path shortly after.

They found themselves in the room of Jaime's apartment and sat side by side, leaning against the headboard. Brienne felt that the knight was worried, so she explained her idea to him as reassuringly as possible.

\- I think I've found a real solution. I will simply adopt the child by making him look like an orphan on the island, thus making him legitimate.

Jaime was reserved.

\- But you know as well as I do that he won't have the same rights as a child considered to be of your blood.

\- While he will not be able to inherit title and land, it is already going to Duncan. What really matters is that he will have the same childhood as his brother, he too will be loved and protected. We both know that this is not common in this kingdom.

Jaime sighed and said with sadness.

\- This child will not be considered mine. The gods seem determined to make me pay for my mistakes.

\- Let us leave the Gods where they are. Jaime, it is your presence at his side that will make you his father, not your name written on a scroll.

Jaime replied bitterly.

\- I would much rather be both.

\- And so am I, but we are not in a position to choose. By doing so, our child will be welcome at both Evenfall Hall and King's Landing. Moreover, he will not embarrass my house at all and my father, however bossy he may be, is a good man who really needs to be spared. We are already indebted to him for the rest of his life.

\- I know that; I just need time to get used to the idea.

Brienne took her hand gently.

\- I promised my father I'd talk to him tomorrow night, would you like to be there?

\- Give me the night to think.

Brienne nodded and nodded. They remained silent for a few moments and then Jaime said with tenderness.

\- This is the first time you've let Duncan sleep without you at his side, how do you feel?

\- To be honest, it's only now that you tell me about it, that I realize it.

She paused and then added.

\- I know it's in good hands, so I'm reassured.

The Kingslayer put his arm around his lover's waist and kissed her on the temple, whispering.

\- I'm glad to hear you say that.

Brienne smiled at him while she came to put her hand on the knight's neck to lead him into a kiss. Jaime answered in depth at length. When he felt that the knight's hand had descended on her chest and began to caress her with confidence, he ended the kiss. He obviously asked uncomfortably.

\- Are you sure about that?

Brienne had a moment without reaction and then looked up to the sky.

\- Jaime, I don't seem to be.

\- It's just that...

\- Jaime, please stop. The fact that I was carrying your child didn't turn me into a fragile thing. I am in a position to know if I can do what I want. And this is the case.

This answer, although authoritative on the form, deeply reassured the knight who took up the kiss again. The mutual desire was then fully expressed and the lovers were able to take advantage of this night to satisfy their need to find each other intimately. At dawn, while they were still lying in each other's arms, Jaime slipped into his partner's ear that he would be present that very evening by her side to announce the proposal to his father.

Lord Selwyn gave them his agreement and Brienne's departure took place three days later.

**...**

**..**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. It's always nice to read what you think of the story.**

**Next chapter will be posted before the end of this week.**

**ENJOY THE READING !**

**...**

**...**

**PS:**

* I tried to describe a poncho without using this word, which is hardly compatible with a medieval universe.

** Lord Selwyn will not have to deal with this kind of problem a third time.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

In the weeks after her arrival at the hunting lodge, a new way of life began for Brienne, Duncan and Tyanna. The knight lived with a strange feeling this new step of her life where duty was now replace by the simple pleasure of living with her son and the surrounding nature. Far from stayed in the house, she left every day during of her son's nap, walking through woods and meadows with only birds's singing for company. She enjoyed those moments of tranquility and dreaming. She often remenbered of her wandering long life. Memories were dark but no longer a reason of anger, sadness or pain. Now they belonged to a past with which she was in peace. As long as her condition allowed, she often climbed with her horse to the top of the hill to contemplate the beautiful view of the island's waters. It was always the same serenity and delight she felt in this place. She promised herself that one day she would show it to Jaime.

Every week, Tyanna went back to Envenfall Hall to bring supplies, hay for horses and firewood for the late fall. As her father and her lover's wish, there was an aviary next to the house welcoming two crows to send messages to the castle. The Evening Star sent one or two letters a week to keep her daughter informed about the life in her ancestral home, his health and his sword's training progress. The old man enjoyed these regular training sessions. Jaime, who had regained most part of his skills, acted now as a teacher rather than an adversary. "Everyone can learn at any age" he concluded in one of his letters. Brienne noticed that her father now spoke about her lover as Ser Jaime. Yesterday's comptent was now replaced by tolerance. Brienne wasn't surprised that a man like Lord Selwyn, put aside his reservations and made the choice to live in good understanding with his daughter's loved one. Once a month her father's letter also contained Podrick's. He wrote to inform her of all matters about the King's guard. He always asked for news of her and Duncan. This regular contact with her former squire, beyond the pleasure of maintaining a bond with a boy she cared, let her not forget the mission she had agreed to honour for her monarch. Living in this peaceful environment with the man she loved near her would be over after only a few months. Duty came before everything, her will on this point remained unchanged. Jaime's letters were irregular. The Kingslayer was not good at writing. It was tought because of he had to used his left hand but also because writing hi thoughts was difficult for him. . Brienne not expected much from its letters. Jaime's visits perfectly respected modalities defined by the Lord of Tarth. He arrived at nightfall, stayed three days and then left at the fourth day's dawn. These trips had become a routine. They learned to be satisfied with their situation, which seemed to be the least difficult they had had to live until now. Winter was mild as usual on the island. Its southern position protected it from rigours characteristic of this difficult season. For Brienne, who had experienced the northern winters, the one she had just experienced was almost a summer. As first signs of spring showed in the nature around the house, the knight lived the very last days before her child birth in serenity. Unfortunately, it ended brutally.

At nightfall, she was sitting in one of the armchairs in the reception hall reading a book of tales when she heard the sound of the trot of several horses. She was quite surprised. She was indeed expecting Jaime's visit tonight but he had never come with anyone. Apart from her father, no one had to be with him. As the sound of the hooves stopped, she heard two male voices. One was Jaime's. But she needed a few minutes to figure out the second. It belonged to the last person she imagined coming to this place. She waved to Tyanna to open the door and did not bother to get up to welcome such familiar people. The nursemaid blushed then bowed respectfully to the guest.

\- Milady, Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion.

\- Thank you, Tyanna. You're free for the rest of the evening. Let me know if Duncan wakes up. Good night.

Tyanna left the room towards the room greeting everyone. After sharing a tender kiss from her lover, Brienne asked Tyrion with curiosity.

\- How did you get here?

Tyrion smiled, sat in the chair near Brienne and began his story.

\- By some combination of circumstances, Brienne. A few weeks ago, His Majesty and I agreed that a visit to the kingdom's six most influential lords would be a good way to maintain the trust we want to keep as strong as possible.

\- It's a nice idea but you had to spend much time for it.

\- Bronn sat on my right everyday so he is already saving me a trip. As for the Dornian prince, last year I already went to his palace to follow up on the agreement we had reached. I'm saving myself a new visit to his viper's nest. So of the four destinations, I chose the one that allowed me to spend some time with my beloved family. I'll be leaving in a couple of days depending winds.

\- And you're accompanied, I presume?

\- With Ser Davos who has a very special assignment for Lord Gendry and four diplomats.

Brienne had listened carefully to him. However, she had difficulties to contain a fear related to a past experience.

\- These men will inevitably notice your absence if you are not back as soon as possible.

\- Of course I can't disappear. But your father's welcome since our arrival has totally delighted my delegation. At this time, they are more interested in his company than mine. He brilliantely excused your absence on the pretext that you were at Duncan's bedside as he was on high fever.

The dwarf asked suspiciously.

\- Brienne why do I get the feeling you're in a hurry to see me leave?

\- Tyrion, replied the knight confidently, we both know what happened last time. There is no way that this will happen again.

Jaime no longer understood the meaning of this conversation at all so he intervened.

\- Can someone please explain to me what's going on ?

Brienne answered him gently as she gave an annoyed look at Tyrion.

\- I was repeatedly endured your dear brother's spies all along Duncan's birth. Under no circumstances do I want to endure this again. Jaime, I'm sorry, but your brother must leaves early tomorrow.

Jaime was divided between amazement at this revelation and embarrassment. He felt bad to reject his brother whom he had not seen for so long. He gave a sorry look to Tyrion but he didn't have time to say anything.

\- In my defense, said Tyrion, I did not know you were so close to give birth. If I have to pay for my past mistake, I accept my sanction. I'll leave tomorrow.

Brienne seemed satisfied.

\- We will let you know about the birth as soon as possible. Tyrion, you know you're welcome.

\- Except for the day you give birth to your child. I understand that, Brienne.

Jaime remained silent content to observe the agreement. Wht really mattered to him was Brienne and his brother staying on good terms. They did so he had nothing to add. The trio stayed a few more minutes chatting friendly before Brienne, tired, left to go back to her bedroom. They did not see her going to Tyanna's room shortly afterwards and then coming back to hers with the nursemaid.

Jaime had promised to join her quickly but the two brothers's talking ended almost until dawn. . The dwarf settled down to sleep on a blanket mattress placed on one of the carpets. He immediately fell asleep helped by an unreasonable absorption of wine. Jaime blew out all the candles. As he placed one last log in the fireplace he heard Tyanna.

\- My Lord, Lady Brienne is asking for you.

Jaime was a little surprised and walked towards the bedroom. In the darkness, he had not noticed that the nurse's forearms and nightgown were stained with blood. She rinsed herself in one of the buckets of water. Despite the small light of only one lit candle, he saw a scene he would have attributed to alcohol abuse if he was not practically sober. Brienne was lying on the bed, sheets were covered with wet stains. Her shoulders and legs's naked skin protruded from the blanket that covered her. Under the thick fabric the knight could easily guess the shape of her arms holding a newborn baby on her chest. He didn't moved and remained speechless for a few moments before finally going to sit at bedside. He tenderly laid a hand on his companion's forehead and began to caress it.

\- I don't understand. Brienne, why didn't you ask for me?

\- I warned you I would not let your brother get involved, she answered firmly before adding in a reassuring voice. You have nothing to blame yourself for and you can see that she's as fine as me.

From their sleeping little girl he could see the top of her head covered with very pale blond hair and one of her hands. He took his hand off his partner's forehead and began to caress her tiny fingers's naked skin. He was a father for the fifth time but he was touching for the first time a newborn. It was hugely moving for him because beyond the physical contact he established with his daughter he ended the curse that had struck him and all his previous children. Brienne slipped an arm out of the sheet and put her hand on her lover's bearded cheek. He looked at her and Brienne saw in his green eyes all his love for the child.

\- This little girl you will hold her in your arms today and she will grow up knowing you are her father, she whispered to him as a promise.

It was the awfull memory of his one and only fateful embrace with Myrcella that his partner wanted him to forget assuring him that this other curse would be ended. He kissed her. At that moment, the nursemaid came back, wiped blood of Brienne's legs and adjusted the blanket. As she left the room she gave a look in the reception room.

\- At what time, Lord Tyrion, does wish to be woken up ?

\- Please Tyanna, let Lord Tyrion sleep as much as possible. We will be very grateful, Brienne replied.

The door of the room finally closed, she confided in her lover.

\- Don't ever repeat it to him but I'm sure it was your brother's arrival that started the birth.

A few minutes later, Jaime lay down with Brienne and covered them with a second blanket. They stayed for a long time just to look their now awake daughter who was taking her mother's breast for the first time. They broke the silence for only a few moments to whisper the name of the late Lady who would have been the first to be surprised to be the one thanks to whom their long and unlikely history had beweapon. When in the afternoon Tyrion finally woke up from his drunken sleep, he almost fell overwhelmingly when he saw Jaime sitting comfortably in a chair facing him watching tenderly little Catelyn asleep in his arms. Brienne sitting at the table was eating. Next to her, Duncan swallowed pieces of fruit with appetite. As he shared a look with the knight, he saw her smirking.

**...**

Tyrion's visit ended the next afternoon. Jaime escorted him trought the woods, leaving him to cross the plain leading to the Tarth family's ancestral home. As his horse walked forward in a ground where the first grass herbs appeared he let his thoughts wander. He enjoyed this brief family moment. He had not offended Brienne's attitude because he knew her well enough to know that she was only protected herself when she felt vulnerable. He saw this woman as the embodiment of the moral values that humanity had so much difficulty in seeing triumph. Her kindness, altruism, courage, righteousness reflected on those around her. Her valors had pierced through his brother's arrogant armor to free the best in him. This last few days he spent with his elder had shown him how close the knight was be the good man he aspired to be. A deep emotion had overwhelmed him when he saw Jaime in the long forbidden role of a tender and patient father. He had also found serenity. This life of sudden separations was far from being the life to which the two knights aspired. Jaime had told him how paintfull each farewell was. But the regicide did his best to remind only the priceless moments spent with the two, now three ones precious to his heart. Tyrion although deeply happy for his brother felt bitterness as he tought about to his own life. Been a father had never been one of his aspirations but a companion by his side had always seemed obvious to him. For many years, he had been living in a loneliness that was now painfull. His personal journey had changed him. Paid love relationships no longer attracted him. Tragic memory of his last true love story was still there but was beginning to sink deeper and deeper into his memory. He sighed thinking that it was may be time to give himself a chance to live for himself and not only for the service of the kingdom and its monarch.

He reached Evenfall Hall at dinner and joined the other guests at Lord Selwyn's table. The old Lord greeted him asking if his lonely trip to one of the island's most beautiful place had gone well. The dwarf answered he had never had such a happy moment in many months. Best lies are the closest to the truth, he thought at this moment. At the end of the dinner, he was invited by Lord Selwyn to his library to drink a famous brandy. While the two men shared a glass of the precious drink, they mainly talked of the youngest member of their respective families. Nothing pleased more the old Lord than to know his daughter and granddaughter in perfect health. As for her very pale blond hair and graceful face, the two men agreed that she owed the House of Evenfall Hall, the first and the House of Casterly Roc, the second. The friendly conversation continued for a long time. The Hand of the king's delegation left the island the next morning. Tyrion planned to begin his next journey two months after. This next one would be in the Riverlands.

**...**

Four days after his daughter's birth, Jaime left for Evenfall Hall. It was very difficult to leave Brienne and the children. The only thing that reduced his pain was knowing Tyanna would be at Brienne's side. He knew the nursemaid was an effective support for his lover now mother of two young children. He had to wait a dozen days to see again his family. When he arrived on the field on time the guards usually started training, he was surprised that Rickard, the Master at Arms was not there. The old man was punctual and had never missed a single day of work since Jaime assisted him. Laying down weapons he carried near the lices, he waited a few minutes and saw the four guards expected that morning arrived. He asked them if they had met Rickard but they answered "No". Jaime instructed them to start individual exercises and headed for the courtyard to check the armoury. He found no one and started to worry about this strange absence. He went to Lord Selwyn's office who may have been informed of this matter. He had to wait many minutes before Brienne's father received him with courtesy . He asked for news of Brienne and the children. Although Jaime came for a very different reason, he was pleased to answer him. When he finally addressed the subject that concerned him, he saw the Lord of Tarth's surprise. After a time to reflect, Lord Selwyn suggested he started by cheling the guards' rest room. May me Rickard had stayed the night before as he did on rare occasions. When Jaime finally arrived in the room, he saw the old man's inanimate body on the ground. Jaime immediately lowered down. Unfortunately, he had seen enough corpses not to recognize one. Death, probably natural, must have occurred a few hours earlier just after his roommates had left the room. The knight immediately warned Lord Selwyn of this macabre discovery. The Lord interrupted his activities and he asked his secretary to get the master. He seemed really affected when he saw his lifeless Master of arms. This man had indeed been at his service for several decades. He had always been helpful, efficient and pedagogical. Once the Mestre confirmed the dearth, he arranged for the body to be returned to his family. He returned to his office asking Jaime to follow him. While the knight was sitting in front of him, the Lord did his duty. He quickly wrote a letter to express his regrets to Rickard's family and immediately sent it away by raven. When it was completed, he addressed Jaime with kindness.

\- These sad circumstances force me to act as soon as possible. I cannot afford a vacancy in the position of Master of Arms so I ask you to take it now, Ser Jaime. We both thought you'd have a longer period to prepare yourself but the Gods seem to have decided otherwise.

The knight wasn't enthousiastic by this unexpected elevation to a higher rank because he was aware of his lack of preparation and additional workload that would mean. His face reflected his state of mind and Brienne's father noticed it. He told him in a conciliatory tone.

\- I understand your reluctance which is why I allow you to recruit an assistant to help you on your task.

\- I am grateful to you for this favor, my Lord. I promise to do my best to honour the position you have just entrusted to me.

\- I trust you. I will be calling you and all my guards this afternoon to inform them of this death and make your appointment official. In the meantime, return to men who are training but do not inform them of the event.

Jaime greeted him with respect and then left the room. On his way to the training ground, he tought about many tasks that were already waiting for him. One thing was clear in his mind, in exchange for his survival, the Gods had decided not to give him any rest.

**...**

Next day he began to look for the one who would assist him. For two days he received about ten candidates only one got his attention, the strangest of them a fifteen-year-old boy who made a surprising speech explaining he had not come to apply himself but to speak on behalf of his older sister. She knew that she was excluded from the recruitment process as no woman had previously held the position of assistant to a Master of arms on the island. It was a common tought that women had nothing to do with swords. Their Lady had become a knight but her exceptional case was only well perceived because Lord Selwyn'people had a huge respect for him an so his daughter. Jaime was curious about the unusual request and wanted to know how she got there. Her brother told that as the daughter of the blacksmith in the port, she had been handling swords, daggers and rapiers that passed through her father's hands since she was a child. From this initial curiosity was born a real passion and she had developed the habit of borrowing some weapons in secret to train herself to handle them with her younger brother. She always returned them in time for their owners to get them back. This little cat and mouse game had been going on for over ten years. The two young people had get their technique by watching carrefully soldiers stationed in a barracks outside the port. The training ground could be seen from their house's attic window. Finally the young man pointed out he didn't apply himself because he would succeed his father. The funny and touching story convinces Jaime to give a chance to this young girl with an admirable willingness. He answered her brother.

\- So tell her to come tomorrow morning at eight o'clock in an appropriate outfit for training.

\- I can assure you that she will not fail to be there on time and even earlier, Sir.

He greeted Jaime politely, with a blissful smile on his lips. Now alone in the armory, the knight smiled thinking that his new responsibilities would perhaps bring him some fun. When next day at around seven o'clock, Jaime, carrying two swords, walked through the door of the wall allowing access to the training ground, he was surprised to hear muffled noise of sword blows striking against the training bag whose padding was covered with a thick burlap cloth. As he approached, he saw a back silhouette moving on a semicircle, jumping back and forth to hit and dodge. Her sword had a narrower and shorter blade than those used by the Evenfall Hall guard. This choice was smart because its lightness perfectly suited the tall but thin girl who held it. With her long, brown hair tied in a braid, her matte skin she was looking like an Essos woman. He approached without trying to be noticed taking time to watch her evolve alone. Her assets were speed and flexibility. Her weaknesses were limited strength and impatience. Jaime's attention was immediately drawn to her gestures's precision which was far superior to what could be expected from a self-taught woman. For the new Master of Arms, it was obvious gestures were more important than strenght when someone wanted to teach weapons handling. However it was also important to know how to wait to seize the best moment to attack or retaliate. The young woman obviously had some progress to make. She saw Jaime and feeling caught off guard, lowered her weapon and then wanted to justify hersel, but he didn't give her time.

\- You don't know how to wait, young girl. In a real fight you will exhaust yourself much faster than your opponent and sur you will die.

He took one of the swords in his hand and crossed the lice to join her.

\- You must force your opponent to come, he is the one who must move while you wait. What is your name?

The girl replied shyly.

\- Leyna, Sir.

\- So Leyna, you're going to learn to exhaust your opponent. To start you will be the one who has to resist and you will quickly see that this is not the easy position.

Jaime started the fight. Although his speed was reduced by his successive injuries and his opponent was faster, he managed to demonstrate allowing Leyna to realize her initial error and the need to correct it. Passing this step, she had to change roles. With each mistake, Jaime corrected it. Her ability to quickly integrate what he taught her was very pleasing to him. After about twenty minutes, swords subsided and Leyna was invited to follow the Master of Arms to the armoury. As he entered the room, he explained to her.

\- I don't just need you to know how to fight I need someone who can organized. As you can see, here is where all the equipment used is stored. Each object is stored in a defined place and I intend to keep it that way. I need someone who is efficient when it comes to preparing or tidying up. I don't want to spend my time explaining everything place.

He pointed to the table against the wall on which the weapons returning from the forge had just been laid in a jumble.

\- I'll give you five minutes.

He leaned against the wall near the door and waited. Leyna started work without delay. She began by looking around the room, carefully observing each support, shelf or chest. Only then did she take the objects and put them back in their place. However, she found herself faced with a last weapon that she did not know what to do with, but which she watched with fascination. She gave Jaime an interrogating look as he approached. . He knew exactly what the weapon was. When he arrived at the table, he took it and turned it slowly in each direction so that the girl could observe it.

\- It's an arahk dothraki; it comes from Essos. Don't ask me how it got here, it's also a mystery to me.

\- And he can break through armor?

\- No, but the Dothraki riders know how to use it differently. There are the best to cut hands or arms passing within reach.

Leyna approached her hand to the knob.

\- You can take it, but be careful, blade is much sharper than our swords.

He put it down on the table slowly and the girl took it in her hands.

\- It's lighter than I thought.

\- Don't forget that they fight on their horses, they need a suitable weapon.

While she was still looking at the arahk, Jaime pressed on her hand to encourage her to put it down on the table. When metal touched wood, he explained.

\- I can't promise you anything, but I'll talk to Lord Selwyn about you by tomorrow. If I have his approval then you will come and work here.

The big smile on Leyna's face showed her joy from such a perspective.

\- Thank you, sir, thank you. When would I know?

\- I hope tomorrow or in two or three days' time if Lord Selwyn wants to give himself time to think. I'll have the answer sent to your father.

\- Thank you again, sir.

\- It's time for you to go home, young girl.

He walked her to the door, but before greeting her, asked one last question.

\- Can you read and write ?

\- A little, sir. I often look at my father when he writes to him in his inventory book. I can read and write numbers, but not words.

\- That's a good start. I forgot one last question, how old are you?

\- Almost eighteen years old, sir.

Jaime realized that she was very young and immediately thought that this point might upset Lord Selwyn.

\- All right, I promise I'll let you know the answer as soon as possible. Goodbye, Leyna.

\- Goodbye, sir.

He could not help but have fun watching the girl walk away with her sword on her belt. It did not need to be a skilled weapon connoisseur to guess that the blade's steel and the richness of the motifs inlaid on the knob made it far too valuable to belong to a blacksmith's daughter.

At the exact time, Jaime appeared in front of the office of the Lord of Tarth. His secretary had already left, so he was invited to come in and was surprised to see that Lord Selwyn was already up and ready to go.

\- You're on time, that's perfect, come dinner with me.

Jaime frowned. He did not expect such a thing. Two men never had shared a meal since his arrival on the island. It would have been strange if the simple assistant to the Master of Arms had shared his lord's table. They walked not from the dining room but from Lord Selwyn's apartments, who invited Jaime to come in. The old man walked through the room and opened a double door. Here there was a room of modest size illuminated by two windows which was furnished with a round table, light wooden chairs and two matching sideboards. At the four corners of the room, orange trees in large pot immediately reminded him of his stay in Penthos. Seeing him staring at them, Lord Selwyn said proudly.

\- They are beautiful, aren't they? All four were brought back from Tyrosh about ten years ago. They only like it here and every year they give a small harvest.

He added.

\- Let's not dwell on botany, sit down.

Jaime hadn't even noticed that the table was set for two people. As soon as he sat down, two servants arrived. One placed a basket of fruit on a sideboard and then a carafe of wine on the table. The other served them a poultry dish with small vegetables, taking care to cut the meat from the regicide's plate before putting it in front of him. They left the room quietly, closing behind them. The old lord says with emotion.

\- This is the table I reserve for the family. Here, no indelicate ears, curious looks or ceremonies. Of course, you officially owe this favor to your brand new promotion.

Jaime didn't know what to think of Brienne's father's words. It was difficult for him to imagine that the old man would give him a place in his family.

\- I received a letter from Brienne in the late afternoon. She says she greatly appreciates Tyanna's help, as caring for the children takes up all her time. Duncan has been looking for his attention ever since his sister's birth. . When she's not playing with him, she's taken care of Catelyn.

Jaime was not surprised that the two young children needed constant attention from their mother and felt sad and guilty for not being at her side. Lord Selwyn did not notice his trouble and continued with enthusiasm.

\- I look forward to seeing her come back next moon. But I think about it, you're going to join them soon.

\- In three days, Jaime replied in a neutral tone.

\- Fine, I'll write my answer and you can take it to them, he paused then added, so you wanted to talk to me about your assistant.

\- That's right, my Lord. I need your agreement to recruit someone I think be a wise choice.

\- Recruit whoever you want, I trust your judgment in this matter.

\- I'm not sure it's that simple. She is a seventeen-year-old girl.

Brienne's father looked at Jaime with amazement. He expected this reaction.

\- I know it is not in Tarth's traditions, but Milord, if you do trust my judgment then she must be chosen.

\- Ser Jaime, your candidate is really very young and it's a girl.

\- I am well aware of these aspects, however I don't think its deserve more importance than her skills. She has good geastures, she moves flexibly and fast. Tought, she still has to learn how to channel her energy to make it last.

\- Yought explains this last point. How could she learn gestures?

\- Watching your soldiers from her window.

The Lord frowned.

\- And how did she get access to weapons?

\- By deception. Her father is a blacksmith at the port, she secretly borrows the customers' weapons.

Lord Selwyn smiled.

\- What a funny story! What does his father think ?

\- He doesn't know anything yet.

\- And how did this young girl get to you ? Recruitment was not open to her.

\- Her younger brother came yesterday. I agreed to meet her this morning

Lord Selwyn sighed.

\- You're facing me with a delicate choice. If I accept, I fear my guards will have difficulty respecting her. If I refuse, I deprive you of your best choise.

Jaime tried again.

\- My Lord, your daughter had won everyone respect with same initial disadvantages because she has shown by her abilities that she deserves it. You have given Brienne a chance, ignoring all traditions. I think young Leyna deserves to have one too.

The old Lord listened carefully to this last argument without seeming to be offended by the comparison with his daughter, which might have seemed inappropriate. He took a few minutes to think silently, looking towards one of the windows.

Finally, he answered.

\- You're right. I'm going to ignore tradition again. I allow you to choose her and I hope that she will meet your expectations, Ser Jaime.

\- I am convinced of that. Thank you very much, my Lord.

However Lord Selwyn added.

\- One thing though, Ser Jaime. Never used again my daughter as a persuasive argument with me.

Jaime nodded.

\- All right, bring us fruits.

Jaime obeyed. As he examined with curiosity some strange fruits in the basket.

\- Its come from Essos, brought back this very morning by one of my merchants. Didn't you have a chance to taste them in Penthos?

\- Some, but others are unknown.

He pointed to four specimens.

\- Passion fruit, mango, banana, pineapple.

\- Aren't they from the coast?

\- No from the countryside, to the south-east, I was told. Try them, its are delicious. Duncan loved banana last time he dined here.

Jaime smiled then the old lord sighed.

\- That was more than six months ago. I haven't seen him since he must have changed so much.

Jaime nodded. Missed moments with his son's thoughts were painful. He didn't answered.

\- This situation has to end, declared Lord Selwyn.

Jaime raised his eyebrows.

\- I'm going to end this adoption story as soon as possible. I want Brienne back as soon as you return. I'll make sure everything's ready for that. We have three days to finalize our small staging.

Jaime just said.

\- Brienne gave birth to Catelyn only two weeks ago. Her body is the one of a woman who has just given birth. As for the lbaby, she can ask to be fed by her mother at any time. You can only separate her from Brienne for a few minutes.

Lord Selwyn thought for a moment while Jaime wondered whether his arguments had been accepted.

\- Never mind, we will be the ones to discover her. Let's say she was left at the fencing room's door just before our daily training time in order to get my attention. As for my daughter she will easily find clothing solutions.

\- It's risky, my Lord.

\- However, I intend to do so and I expect your help.

\- And how will I help you?

\- You will claim to have found Catelyn when you arrived early. It will be discreetly given to you by Tyanna. No one will ever suspect that you are really involved in this. On that day, I would be deliberately late, which will give you time to get down to my office where I will be in a meeting with my daughter. You will give us with the baby. Since our training will be cancelled, you will go back to work. By doing so, the staging will only last a few minutes and my granddaughter will not even have to leave her parents' arms.

The knight could not deny that the old man's idea stood. It had the great advantage of being reassuring for both parents, but the slightest mistake would ruined it. Jaime was cautious especially since everything would depend on someone not in the room.

\- If I may, my Lord. You should explain your plan to Brienne by message so that she can give you her answer.

\- You are absolutely right and I will do it now.

Dinner being finished, the lord invited Jaime to leave the table and escorted him to the door of his apartments. He formally greeted him in front of the guard on duty.

Lord Selwyn's letter was answered the next evening. Answer was not what he expected. There's no definitive yes or no. The knight want to make her decision after an conversation with her children's father. She promised to give an answer on the second day of Jaime's stay.

The day before Jaime's departure, Leyna went to the armoury at eight in the morning as agreed with the master of arms. The knight was waiting for her by checking contents of a chest containing weapons, delivered the day before by a merchant He was making sure the account was accurate. When he saw the young woman, he greeted her with a smile and gave her the first task of the day.

\- Well, you're going to prepare all the necessary equipment for the training of three guards this morning. Make sure nothing is missing. When you're done, let me kwno, I'll check and help you carry them.

A few minutes later, Leyna told him that she had finished. After checking, only a minor protection element was missing and both left for the training yard. Not surprisingly, the discovery of a young girl as assistant to the Master of Arms did not go unnoticed and mocking comments began. Jaime pretended to let them do it waiting for the right time to stop it. Leyna was not intimidated and had started to answer them. When Jaime finally intervened silence was brutal. If there was one thing that Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin, had learned it was to be respected or even feared by his subordinates. When he decided to show limits, no one dare saying anything. Men and the girl stared at him as if it was the first time he had seen him. In some way it was true. The Lannister Lion, the Commander-in-Chief, had gone for almost two years, but deep down in Jaime remained aura and charisma that had always characterized him. Training started in a silence only interspersed with metallic noises of the blades and growls of the fighters' efforts. At the end of the session, the three guards greeted Jaime and then Leyna with great respect. The young woman turned to him to thank for defending her, but he cut her off.

\- You continue to exhaust yourself instead of looking for an effective solution against your opponents, young girl. You need to learn not to answer when people of the same rank as you provoke you. If you are sure that they are wrong, tell your supervisor, it is up to him to intervene. He'll be much more effective than you at stopping them.

She nodded. Jaime knew she had listened to the lesson but she needed to apply from now. Afternoon, Jaime showed her the inventory book, how each weapon was registered so he could draw up a list of those available, in repair, lost. He began to introduce her to the names of each type of weapon so that she could memorize and recognize them on lists. This last task would be difficult for Leyna, but he was reassuring, telling her about his own experience of learning to read. In the late afternoon, he released her with instructions to clean all the equipment by the time he returned three days later. Just before he left her, he warned her.

Less than an hour later, Jaime was on horse, sword on his belt, towards the hunting lodge real eager to meet his family again. He arrived as usual, at nightfall, and entered without knocking. Sound of his horse's hooves always warned of his presence. As he entered the reception room, he was surprised to see only Tyanna who had just risen from the chair in front of the fireplace out of courtesy. She told him.

\- Good evening, my Lord. Milady is in the room with the children.

He left his thick jacket and boots near the door and then walked to the bedroom. He saw Brienne sitting on their bed with Duncan in her arms. She was reading a tale from the book she was holding in her hands. Their son was slowly turning pages one by one. Right next to the bed, Catelyn was sleeping in her crib. He took a few steps and she felt his presence. She turned her head and waved at him to approach silently. She was afraid of Duncan's overly reaction to his father's sight. When he arrived at the edge of the bed, Duncan saw him and could not help but repeat with joy and excitement aloud "Father, Father! Both his parents encouraged him to lower his voice, which took him a long time. Jaime sat down next to Brienne and their little boy hurried snuggle in his arms. Brienne closed the book. She barely had time to give a tender kiss to her lover when she saw her little girl who was awakening. In a few moments, the two knights had both a child in their arms. When the children were in their bed sleeping, Brienne sighed as she began to lie under the blanket. When Jaime asked about her father idea, she said.

\- Let's talk about it tomorrow, shall we? Let's just sleep while we have some respite.

Jaime simply imitated her lying down huddled against her back. He put a protective arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

\- I missed you.

Brienne took then stroked his hand.

\- Me too.

Next day, they had a long discussion about Brienne's father's plan. First she was reluctant because Jaime's visit will no longer be daily but only at night. It fells less satisfying to her. He reminded her that her return to the capital would happen in only one moon and this change would prepare Duncan for the tought reality that awaited him; being separate from his father for a long time. It convinced Brienne of her father's plan so a few minutes later she sent her agreement.

The next day at dawn, they left. Knights travelled on horseback while Tyanna and the children stayed in the cart. On the edge of the forest, the two women stopped to let Jaime reach Evenfall Hall alone through the secondary entrance. For their part, they bypassed the plain to arrive through the main entrance as they were arriving from the port. As she approached the castle, little Catelyn was carefully hidden under the nurse's thick and ample coat. When they arrived in the courtyard, Brienne asked that her father be informed of her arrival and did not waste time to join Duncan and Tyanna in her apartments. About thirty minutes before Lord Selwyn and Jaime's usual training time, Brienne left her room with Duncan and went to her father's office to greet him after her return from the capital. Meanwhile, Jaime was waiting in the hallway in front of the fencing room door. Tyanna joins him after having taken care to avoid corridors by passing through unoccupied adjoining rooms. The little girl began to cry when the nanny put her in her father's arms. Despite Jaime's attempts to calm her down, Catelyn cried all the way from the fencing room to the office of the Lord of Tarth. Clearly, she was asking for her mother's breast, a need that her father could not satisfy. Despite his heartache, he saw additional credibility for the ongoing deception. Nothing more normal than being held by a stranger makes the baby cry. When he arrived in the main corridor leading to Lord Selwyn's main room and office, everyone looked at him. Servants, visitors, guards all showed their surprise at the Master of Arms carrying a crying infant in his arms. Lord Selwyn's secretary was, unlike his usual, particularly insistent with his Lord to get an audience to Jaime. The knight had explained to him he had found the baby abandoned. A few moments later, he entered the office. When door was closed, he put the infant in her mother's arms and a few moments later, Catelyn stopped crying. Then he left in a hurry towards the armoury while Lord Selwyn passed his head through the door to ask his secretary to bring in the guards who were in charge but also to call for witness in order to find the man or woman who had abandoned the child. When Brienne went out with her daughter in her arms, she officially would gave the baby to Duncan's nanny. Brienne was excused from her obligations for the rest of the day on the motive the nurse could not properly take care of both children. No one present at the castle that day seemed doubtful about the escapade number. The Evening Star spend a lot of energy to give appearance of being overwhelmed by the events. The old man was once again able to find in himself inexhaustible resources to gather around him those who were dear to his heart.

At nightfall, no witness was found. Guards confessed not seen anything. Faced with the failure, the Lord of Tarth decided to extent search for witnesses around Evenfall Hall, including at the port. Following days, several people showed up claiming to be related to the child. All were visibly in good faith but received the same disappointing answer after detailed interview. To Lord Selwyn's great satisfaction, the abandoned child quickly became the subject of everyone' converation. After a week of research, he announced that his daughter would officially adopt the infant. News was very well received. Everyone agreed this was a very generous gesture.

**...**

The next morning, a boy with curly blond hair, holding a small lion in his hand, went on an exploration in the courtyard of the castle. His mother distracted very briefly by a message from his uncle noticed his disappearance from the entrance of the main room where he was the moment before. Immediately chasing him, she did not notice a small door was ajar and followed her search in the wrong direction. Attracted by a small dog with long red and white hair, the little boy followed him towards the castle wall. In front of the armoury tower, the curious pet entered and immediately ran out without. With the animal suddenly gone, Duncan turned his attention to the young woman who was coming out of the tower right in front of him, carrying two swords in her arms. Leyna was surprised to almost come face to face with him. Not losing her sense of observation, she easily guessed such golden hair and deep blue eyes could only belong to Lady Brienne's son.

She asked the little Lord with a kindness mixed with worry.

\- You're all alone. Duncan, where's your mother?

Duncan pointed to the castle. Talking to herself, she says.

\- She must be looking for you and worried.

The young woman was in trouble. Lord Selwyn himself asked her to bring back his sword and his daughter's to show them during the current training. She hesitated between being late and immediately bringing the child back to Lady Brienne or doing her task on time and then bringing him back. While she was thinking, Duncan saw with great interest the bright golden lion on the knob of one of the two swords. The gilding and ruby eyes adorned the animal's head were magnets for his amazed eyes. Leyna finally found a clever solution that allowed her to solve all her problems. She was going to take the little boy with her and give him to his grandfather. She carried swords on one arm and extended the other to Duncan. Unfortunately, he was not willing to cooperate. With his only free hand, he wanted to hold the lion. Leyna tried to make him release hi grab slowly, but the annoyed face he made discouraged her from continuing. Common sens orders to not upset Lord Selwyn's grandson.

\- Since you don't want my hand, then hold it and follow me, she said.

Although he was not old enough to answer Duncan was quite willing to follow her to the end of the island as long as she let him hold his new treasure with his little hand. The duo slowly made their way to the training ground.

A few minutes later, they entered the door in the wall. A dozen of the members of the guard were present much more than usual because this morning, their Lord had come to see for himself innovations that their Master of arms had taught them during the last few weeks. This one hour visit was intended both to value Jaime's work and to show his consideration for his guards. He brought his sword to the event to demonstrate with the knight, who had been perfectly prepared for the occasion. When Leyna arrived near the field with Duncan thing turns unexpectedly. Jaime and Lord Selwyn stood side by side, turning their backs on the women, watching the guards' demonstration. As she approached, Leyna took the liberty of respectfully questioning the lord.

\- My lord, these are the swords you asked for.

When Duncan's father and grandfather heard it, they faced her. Seeing familiar faces, the little boy suddenly dropped the golden lion from the pommel and rushed towards them screaming the name of the dearest person to him.''Father, Father''. The two men faces went pale. Fortunately, the worst was just avoided when Lord Selwyn caught the boy before he reached his father's arms and hurried to tell him.

\- Grandfather, Duncan, my name is Grandfather.

However, this attempt to make the child's words sound like a language mistake was not a success. Disappointed to find himself in different arms than he had hoped for, Duncan began to struggle. He called his father again and extended his arms to him. Jaime remained motionless, totally unprepared by this unexpected and embarrassing situation. Lord Selwyn kept a cool mind and made the only decision that could save the situation. He said politely.

\- Please excuse me gentlemen but my grandson is obviously tired and panicked. I need to get him back to his mother as soon as possible. Go on without me.

He exchanged a last look with Jaime before leaving, the child now crying in his arms. When silence returned, everyone resumed their activities without having perceived the real meaning of the scene they had witnessed. All but Leyna, whose keen sense of observation had allowed her not to be completely fooled. The session continued until Jaime took Oathkeeper out of his sheath to allow those around him to observe him. Everyone was amazed at the sight of this blade with its bluish reflections characteristic of Valyrian steel. Richness and beauty of its pommel covered with gold and precious stones led to many comments.

\- You saw, it's the Lannisters' gold. It was the kingslayer's sword, they say.

\- Of course, you've seen all these lions.

\- Lady Brienne wore it to fight in the far North.

Jaime corrected him.

\- Ser Brienne now.

\- Yes, that's right, Mr. Rain. It's just that she's our Lady here.

\- It is also said that she killed dead people there who were in some way still alive.

\- I wouldn't have liked to go up north. I'd rather stayed here at least no risk of being cut up by monsters.

Jaime smiled as he listened to the men, he couldn't help but notice that Leyna had remained silent. Although her eyes remained fixed on the weapon for a long time, she made no comment or asked any questions. Their Master of arms ended the session. Guards returned to their duties and Jaime and Leyna gathered material and brought it back to the armory. Jaime asked with curiosity when he arrived at the tower.

\- I didn't hear you. I would have thought that Oathkeeper would arouse a little more interest from you.

\- Oh, but I assure you, it is, Sir. It's just that the little boy, he was a little weird with you. Don't you think so?

Jaime tried to hide the blow that just it his stomach. He responded with as much detachment as possible.

\- He didn't know what he was saying anymore. You saw that he was totally freaked out. It's normal at his young age.

Leyna was only half convinced. He had seemed oddly sure of himself the little lord.

Jaime changed the subject without delay and gave Leyna a mission.

\- I would like you to return the swords to Lord Selwyn.

He grabbed a piece of parchment left in a corner of the table and scribbled a note intended to serve as a pass for the girl with the unsuitable secretary of the Evening Star.

\- You'll find it in his office. Give this to the unpleasant man whose office is in front of the door. Come back soon, I still have work to do for you.

Leyna hurried out with swords and parchment in hand, answering the Master of Arms.

\- I'll hurry, sir.

I didn't watch her leave because he was now fixing the gold metal plates hanging on the wall near the small fireplace that heated the weapon shop in winter. As Lord Selwyn had mentioned, each one paid tribute to the successive Evenfall Hall masters of arms. The oldest one dated back two centuries, the last one recognizable by its brighter metal, was dedicated to Rickard. Her dream came to an end with Leyna's return giving him a message sealed with blue wax.

\- Milord asked me to give it to you.

I loved him with a surprised look, for it was not Lord Selwyn's habit to communicate with him in this way. In principle, he would summon him directly to his office.

\- Thank you, Leyna.

He gave the girl a task to do and then began reading the short letter.

_Ser Jaime,_

_Be in Brienne's room tonight at eight o'clock. Use the access my daughter showed you._

_We're going to have to talk about this morning._

_Lord Selwyn_

Jaime rolled up the paper and slipped it into the pocket of his long thick leather jacket to protect it during training. While he was surprised at the way Lord Selwyn wanted to organize their meeting. This afternoon, sitting next to his assistant at the large table leaning against the wall facing the front door, he made her memorize part of the list of weapons she had to know how to recognize in the inventory book. Although leters drawn by his left hand were far from elegant, he suceed to make a readable label for each word, which he placed in front of the corresponding weapon.

**...**

When sun began to drop in the sky, he said Goodbye to Leyna. When he arrived in front of Brienne bedroom's door, he knocked and Tyanna opened. The weird way the meeting had been planned was explained then. Facing the window overlooking the ocean, an oval dark wooden table and four chairs had been set up. In the table, food and drinks had just been placed. Servants had already left otherwise they would have noticed Jaime's strange presence. Lord Selwyn and Brienne were already sitting at the table waiting for the last guest. Duncan was sitting on his mother's lap. The little boy ended his meal by delightfully picking up the small pieces of exotic fruit that his grandfather had enjoyed cutting for him. Lord Selwyn waved to the knight as soon as he saw him.

\- Come join us, Ser Jaime, we've been waiting for you.

The knight stepped forward and stopped near Brienne. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and stroked it briefly, so as to greet her with tenderness while respecting decorum. Duncan did not bother with good manners. When he saw his father's, he dropped his piece of fruit. His mouth still full preventing him from speaking, he grabbed his father by the sleeve with his sticky hands and pulled him towards him. As he kissed his son forehead, Jaime received imprints of the sticky little hands on his jacket. He looked it with disappointment. When he looked more closely at Brienne's stained one, he realized his situation was ultimately rather enviable. He sat down in front of the knight and dinner could begin.

Lord Selwyn expressed his great satisfaction at being able to gather his whole family around his table for the first time. Jaime was always uncomfortable when he heard the expression "my family" in the old Lord's mouth, he still didn't know if he was really included. However, he did not let it appear so. The unusual place of the dinner had been justified by a fever of little Catelyn, forcing her mother not to leave the room. Jaime realized that Brienne and her father had told more lies in just a few months than in the rest of their lives. The conversation continued about the healthy little girl who was asleep in her crib near them. Then Duncan's problem was discussed. All three had made the same observation, he was still too young to understand that he should keep the secret. Caution would have to be exercised to avoid another such incident. Lord Selwyn asked Brienne not to leave the bedroom with her son if Tyanna was not with her, in order to reduce the risk that the child would escape her mother's supervision. At this thought, the hearts of the two knights tightened. This separation, which had been planned for a long time, was going to be particularly difficult to stand after such a long time spent together. Jaime was in real distress at the thought of letting Brienne go alone with their two young children. Especially since it would be many months before they could see each other again. Favour granted to Brienne by the kKng and his Hand had not been easily renewed. When Lord Selwyn rose from the table, he surprised his daughter and her lover.

\- It's time for me to leave you. It was a real pleasure to spend this time with both of you. Brienne, I told my servants that Tyanna was going to clear the table. So you can stay with your family, Ser Jaime. Be careful to be back at the armoury at dawn so no one notices you're gone.

Seeing the knight left speechless by astonishment, Brienne spoke in his place to thank his father for this particularly touching attention. She got up and walked him to the door. She then took off her stained leather jacket and put it next to Jaime's joining him in front of the large bedroom window where he was standing looking out into the distance at sparkling waters under full moon. The knight admired this splendid view for the first time. Meanwhile, Tyanna, who had just put on her nightgown for the little boy, started to take care of the table. It only took her a few minutes to complete her task, so she turned to her mistress.

\- Milady, I'm done.

\- Thank you Tyanna. You can go back to your room, you're free until tomorrow morning.

The discreet sound of the door closing gently was covered by Jaime's voice asking in a low voice.

\- So this is the view you enjoyed all your childhood.

\- Waters shining like silver every evening and like sapphire every morning. I was lucky about that.

\- What did the young Lannister heir see from his window?

\- About the same thing but a much more turbulent sea. Of course not sapphire in the water every morning.

Turning towards the bedroom, he looked around in detail. His last visit had been far too brief for him to have paid any attention to the setting.

\- So this is the room where you lived as a child ?

\- As far as I can remember, yes. Furniture has not changed same as curtains and carpets. Of course some objects have since been removed.

She didn't have time to dwell on the details, as she felt Duncan's hand pulling her up the sleeve and claiming to go into her arms. He was holding his little lion in his hand and starting to suck his thumb. For his parents, it was obvious that it was time to put him to bed. When he was asleep, his little sister awaked and only found sleep once she had been fed and then held in her father's arms. After putting her to bed, Brienne gently took Jaime's hand. In silence, she dragged him towards the wall at the end of the room, where a small door was hidden behind a curtain. She took one of the candles fixed on the wall and entered the room followed by her lover.

\- It was the playroom where Galladon and I often met in secret after bedtime, she whispered. Our nanny, who was sleeping in the room you came from couldn't hear us. When my brother died, this room was transformed to welcome my awful septa so she could keep an eye on me.

By candlelight, Jaime could see that only a double bed and a bedside table furnished this modest room, but walls were covered with elegant beige tapestries with blue and gold arabesques. On the ground, a huge carpet of blue wool used the same golden arabesques. This setting seemed a little too luxurious for a simple septa room.

\- My father always wanted rooms to be carefully decorated. It doesn't matter who they were intended for.

When Jaime took a few steps to get close to the window, Brienne went to pull the door to her room until she left only a small opening. She placed the candle on the bedside table and then went back to her lover's side to watch the round, silver moon with him. His arm slowly came to wrap around her waist. She turned to him and her lips met her lover's ones briefly a first time, then a second, then a third. Jaime smiled with a mischievous look.

\- Your septa would be upset.

Brienne pulled her lover to the bed with his shirt.

\- Don't care.

They fell on the covers and kissed again. Touches were quickly replaced by caresses. The lovers' hands became impatient and began to lift clothes to access the skin they longed to touch. One by one, fabrics fell to the ground. Then skin against skin, they slowly and gently rediscovered each other's bodies. A month after giving birth, Brienne felt the desire to welcome the man she loved into her. She tenderly laid a hand on his cheek and captured his emerald gaze, to give him a invitation. Her lover kissed her deeply, thus suffocating moaning she made the moment he fulfilled her expectations. She left a pink mark on the knight's shoulder by taking repeatedly his skin to her mouth to extinguish her cries. Their sleeping children in the adjoining room allowed only the sound of their short and disorderly breaths to cross the threshold of the room.

When they ended, they stayed a few minutes in sweat and embraced before returning to Brienne's bed. As they walked through the door, the lovers became again parents and their little Catelyn's awakening soon after reminded them of this fact.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for yours reviews. It's nice to read what you think about the story.**

Next chapter will be posted next week.

**ENJOY THE READING !**


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER 9:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

About ten days before her departure for the capitale, on sunny afternoon Brienne went to the training ground. Her children asleep under Tyanna's supervision, she felt free to concentrate on resuming weaponry after many months without practice.

She took her sword on her father's office, then missing a thick leather jacket to protect herself in an accident, she left for the armoury. As she entered, she was surprised to see Jaime sitting next to a young girl who was leaning over a book, reading slowly words. Looking more carefully, the knight noticed that she was wearing a soft light brown leather tunic and grey pants. But what really paid her attention was the sword she was wearing. For the first time a girl carrying a sword at Evenfall Hall and as far as Brienne could remember in Tarth. She knocked twice on the door to signal herself. Jaime and Leyna looked at her and were both surprised and confused. They got up and he greeted her respectfully

\- Ser Brienne

Leyna, impressed, got confused about titulatures.

\- Lady Brienne. Excuse me, Milady. Ser Brienne.

She blushed on embarassement. Faced the youth of her interlocutor, Brienne was indulgent.

\- Ser Brienne, but you're all excused. But, I am surprised to find a young girl like you here. Who are you ?

Leyna looked at Jaime before answering.

\- My name is Leyna, Ser Brienne. I'm Mr. Rain new assistant.

Brienne couldn't hide her surprise. She looked at Jaime for more explanations. He replied with a intimidated look as expected from a Master of arms towards his Lady.

\- It is true. She had been assisting me for several weeks now, Ser Brienne. Lord Selwyn agreed to give her a chance. Leyna is very efficient and committed. She also has very good fighting skills.

\- Who taught you how to fight, asked Brienne.

\- No one, Ser. I learned with my brother by watching soldiers.

\- This is quite unusual. How did you manage to meet Mr. Rain. Girls can't apply?

Jaime answered for her.

\- I received his brother amo,g others candidates. I met Leyna next day for a test. It was successful.

Brienne ended questionning. She asked Leyna.

\- I need to get a leather jacket. Could you get me one ?

Leyna did so, looking for the requested garment on one of the wearers. Meanwhile, the two knights shared a complicit smile. Jaime didn't need to hear her lover's words to knon she was happy and proud of him. His symbolic and courageous choice reminded her of the one he had made a winter evening. That night a woman became the first female knight in the history of the kingdom. Leyna handed Brienne the jacket.

\- Thank you, Leyna.

Then she addressed Jaime nodding her head towards the exit.

\- May I have a word with you, Mr. Rain.

\- Of course, Ser Brienne.

He asked Leyna to continue reading without him and went outside. They walked a few steps away.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't even take the time to tell you about ...

\- Jaime, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you chose her. I guest she has a much more assertive character when I'm not here.

\- True but she can, she's really gifted.

\- I'm sure. Jaime Lannister would not have chosen just anyone to become his apprentice. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to practice and I'd like you to come to the training ground with me. Alone, I don't want to be observed, I don't even know what skills I will recover.

Jaime understood Brienne's doubts and apprehensions because he had lived same experience a few months earlier.

\- Of course I'll come with you. But don't start worrying so much. Nothing tells you that everything won't get quickly back on track. You're not hurt, you can believe me, it's much more enviable.

Brienne didn't seem convinced, but she gave him a little smile of gratitude.

\- Thank you. Join me as soon as you're ready.

She lead to the training ground. Jaime went back to the armoury, ordered Leyna to continue her readings for another hour before returning home.

He took his sword.

Brienne started alone. Her gestures returned quickly but not speed or straight. When she started fighting against Jaime, it was obvious. Although diminished by his successive wounds, he defeated her several times. It was extremely frustrating for her. Exercises lasted more than an hour and then she started to run out of practice. Jaime ended the training immediately afterwards. They sat side by side, out of breath, on the low stone wall near the lices.

\- It's twice as bad as my level after Duncan was born. Jaime. It's worth than I ever imagined.

\- It's may be true today but by training every day you will make huge progress. Look, even I managed to do something despite all my injuries.

\- Even if I did, I wouldn't catch up to the level I had when I left the capitale. Other knights will notice it and...

\- Stop it, will you. It doesn't matter you're not as efficient as you were for a few week. What really matters is that you are and remain their commander. I'm sure they have too much respect for you to think anything about it.

Alone in a place where nobody can see them, Brienne let herself rest her head on his shoulder looking for comfort. He felt her and put his arm around her waist whispering.

\- You know what really matters is that you gave birth to our two children. You have nothing to justify to anyone so no matter how long it takes you to become the fighter you used to be.

Brienne found in those words the comfort she needed. She enjoyed their embrace for a few minutes. Leyna arrived at the door of the training ground at the same time, hoping to see the knight's prowess now that her work was over. Her curiosity was not rewarded in the way she had hoped. She only saw of the Lady of Tarth in the arms of the Master of arms sharing a kiss. Uncomfortable attending this intimate moment she hurried to turn around and go home. Brienne got up soon after; it was time for her to join her little girl who was going to claim her if it wasn't already. Days passed and training sessions didn't succeed in meeting Brienne's expectations. Of course, she had made progress but it was still insufficient and she was going to go back to the capital feeling diminished.

On the day of her leaving she was able to spend a brief last moment with Jaime and their children. Just after training with Lord Selwyn in the fencing room, the knight was allowed to slip into her bedroom. Those few minutes of privacy turned to be awfull. Duncan felt his parents's sadness. Seeing them embraced, his mother about to cry, he felt that his father's farewells were not as usual. As soon as Jaime took him in his arms, he began to cry and scream which woke up his sister who imitated him. The pain of separation was compounded by guilt towards their children. The two knights could not calm them down. Duncan refused to release his father's arms. Catelyn continued to cry unable to calm in the arms of her mother who was only anguish and sadness at that very moment. Brienne called Tyanna who had no choice but to take Duncan from Jaime. The next moment, he left the room after sharing a last look of despair with his lover. Nothing was more painful than to hear his children crying behind his back as he walked through the successive doors back to the fencing hall. Battlefields, undeads and dragons were nothing to face compared to these last moments. Jaime Lannister had rarely cried in his life but at that moment he could not stopped his tears.

Brienne, Tyanna and the children boarded the Lord of Tarth's personal ship a few hours later. Fortunately children had finally calmed down. The two women sat in the cabin and Brienne came out on deck. At the bow of the ship, she looked the coasts of her native island on the horizon. She didn't know how long it would be before she had a chance to see them again. She had only one certainty in about ten days, if winds are fair, the boat would arrive at the capitale.

**...**

Tyrion left the capital for a trip to the Riverlands only three days after Brienne's return. His journey to Riverrun was planned to last two weeks. The carriage and its escort took the royal road and then the river road. They stopped at Sallydance, two days from its destination. They took rooms in a comfortable country inn. The establishment had been held by the same family for three generations. The inkeeper was friendly, considerate and unfailing host on the most beautiful places in his native region. The dwarf dined with the captain of the silver guard who was escorting him, three diplomats and one of his secretaries in a welcoming room. Light stone walls were decorated with many dried flowers. Lighting was very satisfactory thanks to many candles hung on the wall or placed on each table. They were served trout naturally present in abundance in the river. Meals served were unanimously appreciated. Everyone was surprised by their finesse for such a modest establishment. When they questioned the innkeeper, they learned he had been head cook for Tully's house for a long time. When his parents died he had left Riverrun to return to the family inn. Man was literate. He suggested to his guests that they went into the adjoining room, which housed a library. Upon entering this room, Tyrion saw several long shelves entirely occupied. Several aged leather armchairs faced a stone fireplace topped with a fish-shaped emblem. On the ground, a huge woolen carpet that had passed its age almost concealed the ochre cheekbones. From all his companions, only him chooses to visit this unexpected place. Books remained scarce, reserved for those who had not only learned to read but were rich enough to buy them. That a simple innkeeper had in his possession a collection like this was quite unusual. The man explained that he had learned to read at the castle when he had been assigned a task of steward of the kitchens. Reading, writing and counting were necessary to keep inventory records. As for financing this costly passion, it owed it to the sale of a few objects of substantial value brought back from Essos by an ancestor... Not wanting to bother his guest, he withdrew after these last confessions.

Now alone and quiet, Tyrion began to carefully observe the volumes on the shelves. He recognized many titles, but was intrigued by a few works, including the edge of the light leather cover with ornaments unknown to him. He grabbed one of them and found that the patterns drawn were typically oriental. There is no doubt that the book he was holding in his hands had made a very long journey from Essos. When he opened it, he was disappointed to find that it was written in an unknown language, probably one of those spoken in free cities. However, as he lookedr forward, he discovered magnificent engravings whose subject was undoubtedly the ancient city of Valyria. Fascinated by such beauty he chose to sit comfortably on one of the chairs by the fire. Shortly afterwards the door behind him opened and a young woman snuck in. None of them noticed the presence of the other. One had been too quiet when entering, the other was too small to be see from the chair. The night visitor was none other than the inkeeper's daughter who was still living there to the great displeasure of her father, who had long dreamed of seeing her gone and married. While waiting for that blessed day that she wanted as far away as possible, Johanna helped her father in the kitchen and spent her evenings enjoying the library. On the lowest shelf, she grabbed a small volume with a dark leather binding, which was only the second volume of the knighthood novel she had been reading for a few days. She approached the fireplace and was about to sit in her usual chair when she noticed an unexpected presence. As she looked down at Tyrion, he looked up at her. Johanna had no trouble finding out the identity of the man sitting in front of her since she had seen him when he arrived at the inn. The dwarf who saw her for the first time noticed her clear eyes and red hair tied in a long braid. Her silhouette was thin but not high. She certainly seemed young to him, but not as young as one would expect for a young woman who was obviously still living with her parents. If he had to bet on her age, he would have bet on twenty-five years and would have been only one year wrong. The young woman became an apology.

\- I apologize, Lord Tyrion, I didn't know you were here. I'll leave.

The dwarf cut it off by plunging his nose into the engravings.

\- You can stay, you don't bother me.

Johanna hesitated, divided between the desire to respect her habits and her discomfort with the intimidating presence of the Hand of the King. Seeing that he seemed to no longer pay attention to her, the young woman decided to sit down and began reading. Silence was only interrupted by rustle of the turned pages and crackling of the wood in the fireplace. A long time passed before a little laughter was heard. Johanna blsuhed when she realized that she had been heard as Tyrion looked at her.

\- What's so funny ?

\- It's nothing, my Lord. I'm sorry to have bothered you.

The dwarf had no intention of letting go.

\- On the contrary, it's not nothing since it made you laugh. Why don't you tell me about it?

Johanna was ashamed and embarrassed.

\- I assure you that it is not worth it.

\- I think that's for me to decide. Come on, I'm listening.

The young woman closed the book and handed it to Tyrion.

\- It is the knight's quest to find his family's ancestral sword. On his way, he meets various characters. Some help him and others only want trouble. During the passage I was reading, he arrives at an inn and asks for a room for the night. The inkeeper answered that he only had a room for two to share with another client. Not having a choice, he accepts. But, when he opened the bedroom door, he saw that the other guest was already sleeping on the only bed. A very small bed from which it easily surpassed despite its modest size. Not understanding, the knight came down to have an explanation with the boss. The inkeeper replied that he had promised him a room to share, not a bed to share. The poor man may get angry but he gets nothing but to be kicked out by other loyal customers of the establishment.

\- Let us hope that such methods do not become usuals. You don't plan to take an example from this indelicate host, do you ?

\- Certainly not. Our house will always be welcoming for all its guests passing through. I'll see to it.

\- So you want to continue along the same way as your father?

\- I would like to. But I still have to escape marriage.

\- Why would that be so terrible? Besides, it would allow your father to no longer have you in his care.

\- I am no longer dependent on him because I work for him and have been running the house since my mother's death. And yes, it's terrible to live every day with someone you don't love and who has the right to refuse you what he wants.

Her answer showed a strong character that was beginning to arouse the Lannister's interest.

\- What could he possibly deny you more seriously this possible future husband ?

The young woman had no hesitation.

\- Books, reading. I am the daughter of an innkeeper, only a marriage with a common man is possible. A man who will be a stranger to reading and who will not be happy that his wife can access what he does not understand or control. No master can tolerate being more ignorant than his slave.

Realizing the vehemence of her words, she kept quiet and lowered her head. She had gone too far and did not dare to imagine her father's reaction when he learned of the brazenness she had shown in front of the Hand of the King. Tyrion was speechless for a few moments. This young woman was even more singular than the place where he was. Far from offending him, she made him as curious as admiring.

\- Let's talk about your reading. Tell me what arouses the most interest in you apart from the adventure novel in your hands..

\- My father taught me to read from the storybook you can see at the top of this shelf.

She pointed her finger at a small volume with a dark green binding.

\- When I was ready, I started by reading the whole collection. So I became interested in travel. Then I started reading about lands where our hosts came from. Since then every time one of them tells me about his native land, I have consulted this volume. It's my way of travelling without leaving home.

She got up, took a large book off the shelf and brought it to the dwarf who took it in his hands, looked at the edge and read "Geography of Westeros: cities, peoples and landscapes". The author was an archimaster whose name was foreign to him. Maps, engravings of landscapes and individuals in traditional costume illustrated each chapter.

\- It's a great way to travel. You may even know more than I have, having surveyed many parts of this kingdom.

\- I doubt that, my Lord. Nothing beats a visit. If I could, I would go on an adventure myself.

\- So you'd be ready to leave your father?

\- First it would hurt a little little but then it would be so much... I don't even have the words.

\- I have a offer for you. I'm going back on the road tomorrow morning and my stay in Riverrun should last two to three days. On the way back, I promise to come back, to see you. In the meantime, talk to your father and try to get his approval.

\- What agreement, my Lord?

\- The one to allow you to come to the capital with me. You will see the rest of the Riverlands and the capitale. At the end of this trip you will be free to stay for a while or leave. I will paid for everything.

Johanna was overjoyed. She addressed the dwarf with a moving and grateful voice.

\- You would do that for me, my Lord. I am very grateful to you. I promess I will speak with Father.

Tyrion smiled at her and then announced when he got up from his seat.

\- It's time for me to go back to my room. I had a very good time with you. We look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.

\- Goodbye, my Lord.

He left his book in his hand. As he crossed the door of the room, he turned around.

\- I realize I don't even know your first name.

\- Johanna, my Lord.

Like my mother, thinking the dwarf with a pinch in his heart. Pain of never having known the one who gave birth to him remained intact despite the long years. They said she was of great beauty and the young Johanna shared this quality. As he closed his eyes that night, Tyrion felt a long-lost sensation rekindle inside him.

A week passed and the Hand of the King returned to the inn in the early evening. Guests sat down at the same table and began a meal with appetite that. When dinner ended Tyrion waited patiently in a chair by the fireplace in the main room for the innkeeper to finish with dishes and leftovers. This one too busy at his work had not even paid attention to the presence of the dwarf. When finally, the man undid his apron, the Lannister addressed him.

\- Has your daughter informed you of my offer, sir?

The man seemed a little surprised.

\- I apologize, my Lord, but what do you mean by that?

Tyrion realized then that Johanna hadn't dared to tell him about it.

\- Could you bring your daughter in, it concerns her first and foremost.

The innkeeper did so immediately. He says it loud and clear.

\- Johanna, come over here, please.

The young woman appeared a few moments later. Her face showed surprise and then when she saw Tyrion, her cheeks turned pink and she looked down.

\- Milord, say you have something to say to me, so do it.

Johanna looked up worriedly at the dwarf and then spoke to her father without daring to support his gaze.

\- Milord offered to follow him to the capital. So that I can travel. But I know you need me, Father, so...

The innkeeper protested.

\- I'm disappointed that you dared to tell Milord about your fanciful ideas.

-Your daughter only answered one of my questions. I'm the only one to be blamed. However, my offer holds true is still going on and I am of course committed to covering all costs.

The innkeeper seemed very hesitant. He looked at his daughter, then at the dwarf and again at his daughter.

\- Since my lord proposes it to you, it would be very rude of us to refuse.

\- Does she have your consent?

The man nodded. Johanna was smiling as never before and Tyrion said enthusiastically.

\- I am delighted with this decision, sir. So your daughter will leave tomorrow.

He spoke kindly to Johanna.

\- You should hurry up and pack your things, we'll be in the carriage early.

\- Thank you, my lord. I'll be ready at dawn, don't worry.

\- I'm not afraid of you, Johanna.

He addressed the innkeeper and his daughter.

\- I wish you both a good night.

Both answered in chorus.

\- Good night, my lord.

The dwarf returned to his room.

Not surprisingly, shortly after dawn, the carriage in the Hand of the King and his escort left the inn and followed the river road towards King's landing. Sitting opposite Tyrion, Johanna began her first journey through the kingdom there. Brienne's return to the Restricted Council was not without comment on the arrival of the new child at her side. No malice, of course, but Bronn's glances at the corner of the room are unfortunate. The knight felt that he was biting his lips so as not to ask her if the little girl was not simply his. The former mercenary was not a refined being but he knew how to observe his world and had a nose for guessing certain things. In Tyrion's absence, King Bran presided over the sessions in his own way, simply looking at each member one after the other, listening attentively and not saying anything. Once the round table was over, he finally took the floor to thank everyone and adjourn the meeting. All the members of the council had come to terms with the idea that the king had no appetite for current affairs and had full confidence in them. For some, the periods of absence from the Hand of the King were not unpleasant and sounded almost like days off.

**...**

For Brienne, this return also meant the resumption of training with the other guard knights. She chose to prefer Podrick as her opponent because she knew he was benevolent and faithful. He would be the last to be suspicious and the facts proved him right since the young man, seeing the difficulties of his commander, was sorry that she was suffering from the consequences of these long months of inactivity with her sick father. From day to day and week to week, thanks to the steel will that characterized her, she made significant progress as Jaime had predicted. The absence of the latter was particularly difficult to bear as it was felt in the moments of reunion with the children and in the evening when, at bedtime, Duncan asked why Father was not with them. Despite Tyanna's effective support, the presence and attention required for her children was a source of fatigue. She increasingly thought she would let Podrick take on some of her tasks on a permanent basis. She was happy to receive letters from her father. Lord Selwyn was careful to detail the life that flowed through Evenfall Hall. More and more often, she spoke for Jaime. It was fortunate because the regicide was always so unspoken when he took up his pen. Her lover had taken his marks in his role as master of arms and seemed to have gained respect from the guards and recognition of his lord. His assistant, Leyna, was a wise choice and Lord Selwyn was all the more pleased because he himself had taken a risk in accepting his recruitment. In a later letter, Lord Selwyn informed her that Jaime had mentioned the possibility of sending the young woman to King's landing for a few weeks so that she could realize her dream and observe real knights. Brienne would have liked to address this question orally, but she had to content herself with answering her lover that she had to obtain the king's agreement and could not allow Leyna's presence to distract the members of the royal guard. Even if it meant an additional workload, she intended to take her under her wing for the duration of her stay. A few days later, the knight obtained the king's agreement for a two-week stay for the young woman. Since the commander himself was going to take charge of it, the king did not see it as a reason for disorganizing the guard. Following the sending of this favourable response to Evenfall Hall, she received confirmation of Jaime's assistant's arrival within half a moon.

Leyna landed in King's landing at dawn after a ten-day sea trip on a merchant ship from her native island. For the young woman, it was her first time away outside the city where he was born. The capital seemed gigantic to him. From the port where many ships were docked, to the countless buildings in the neighbouring districts, to the distant but imposing silhouette of the Red Keep. She was amazed by everything she saw and on the way to the Red Keep accompanied by a servant sent by Brienne, she went from wonder to wonder. Not everything was beautiful and clean in the city, it was even far from being the case, but so many businesses, men, carts, activities in the same place made a strong impression on the young provincial. After a long walk, she crossed the fortified enclosure of the royal residence, arrived in the courtyard and was accompanied towards the tower housing the royal guard. Without a servant who knew the place well, she would have got lost as soon as she arrived in this labyrinth of white stones. She finally arrived at a dark wooden door that the servant invited her to knock before continuing on her way. She heard Brienne's voice urging her to come in. What a strange feeling the girl had when she saw the knight in her golden armour of royal guard. What a presence and respect the Lady of Tarth imposed on her, dressed in this sumptuous metal work. The Commander of the Royal Guard addressed her with kindness.

\- Hello, Leyna. How was your trip? It seems to me it was the first time you've been out to sea.

\- It went very well, Ser Brienne. I wasn't sick and I was even allowed to participate in some manoeuvres with the crew.

This last remark made the knighthood smile. There was not much to be surprised about, the young woman was as active as Jaime had warned her. The next two weeks were certainly not going to be monotonous.

\- You were right to get involved, all experiences are good to take.

In a rather firm tone, she specified.

\- While you're here, things are going to be different. You are only here to watch and it is important that you don't forget it. It is a real privilege that the king has granted you. You will accompany me every day and you will have the chance to see the other knights train, take care of the guards. You will not be able to attend the Restricted Council for reasons of confidentiality, but I have planned that you take this opportunity to watch the guards' training. There are two different ones every morning. In the early evening, you will be free until the early morning. I'll show you the room you'll occupy, come with me.

Brienne went out into the hallway with Leyna on her heels. She climbed the stairs on two floors and then walked into a corridor and opened one of the first doors. The room was small but furnished with refinement, it was not a room for a servant.

\- This will be your room during your stay. You're here in my chambers. You're a young girl, so I couldn't let you sleep on the first floor occupied by the other guards. As you well know, my two grandchildren live and sleep here so I would appreciate not hearing from you at night.

\- Don't worry, Ser Brienne, you won't have anything to complain about me.

\- I'm counting on it. Mr. Rain, wrote to me that he had every confidence in you and I have faith in his judgment. Don't disappoint us. Your luggage will be brought by the end of the day. For now, I have to take you to the courtyard where the training is taking place and then go to the Restricted Council, let's not hang around.

Leyna followed the knighthood through the endless corridors. Brienne opened a metal door and the sea air invaded Leyna's nostrils. They took a few steps into a courtyard surrounded by the walls overlooking the sea. The place was bright but a little windy. In front of them, two of the knights dressed in their golden armor who were simulating a battle, lowered their swords when they saw them. Brienne addressed one of them.

\- Ser Podrick, this is Leyna, the young woman I told you about.

The young knight is loosening his helmet, revealing a very young face to Jaime's young assistant. He greeted her politely and listened to her commander's clarifications.

\- So she's going to watch you during training. And of course, she doesn't get her hands on any weapons. I am counting on you not to be distracted by his presence.

\- That's all right, Ser Brienne.

Brienne smiled at her former squire before turning to Leyna.

\- Why don't you go sit on the bench right there, it's a very good observation point. At the end of the training, Ser Podrick will take you back to the room where we met this morning.

\- Well, Ser Brienne.

\- See you later, Leyna.

The young woman greeted her with respect and went to sit on the bench. Brienne left the premises without delay to go to where she was attuned.

Podrick joined the guard room with Leyna in the late morning. As expected, Leyna, for lack of power to act, had allowed herself to question the young knight as soon as the training was completed. She certainly wanted to learn from these elite warriors, but did not hesitate to question certain elements she had observed. Her assertive character and the energy she radiated contrasted with Podrick's conciliatory and calm character. Both of them did not expect them to meet; Leyna was surprised that he was almost as young as she was and Podrick immediately felt overwhelmed by this beautiful brown tornado. Faced with his commander, he made no criticism of the young woman's behaviour, which had all remained in conformity with the requirements set. But he couldn't help but apprehend himself for the next two weeks or were going to meet each other.

In the following days, the routine life of the royal guard no longer had any secrets for Leyna, who had made herself comfortable and enjoyed every moment of this immersion, including those they considered to be models. She fully realized the extraordinary opportunity she had for a simple blacksmith's daughter to be able to meet elite warriors. She followed Brienne like her shadow, but she didn't question her much. Perhaps because she was as much the Lady of her native island as the commander of the royal guard, she felt intimidated.

With the other knights, she was different, she felt comfortable among them. Of the seven sworn brothers, Podrick was the kindest and she turned to him the most. Despite his youth, he had exercised heavy responsibilities within replacing his Commander several times. He was therefore able to answer the young woman's questions. From their discussion at the end of each training session, the idea of training together outside the young knight's on-call hour eventually emerged. One evening, Brienne was surprised when the young woman told her that she wanted to go for a walk in the city. The knight granted her permission and specified that for her safety, she could not leave a defined area of the city. There was no way she was going to go on an adventure through unfamiliar neighbourhoods. So a few minutes later, Leyna walked through the door to the training yard. She waited no more than a few minutes before seeing Podrick arrive with two swords and a protective leather jacket in his hand. Sun was becoming pink and orange as a sign that their training time was running out. The two young ones began a friendly fight. They had very different techniques they took from their two mentors. From Brienne, Podrick had inherited rigour and a certain academicism. From Jaime, Leyna had instead learned inventiveness. They surprised each other, seeing that they had something to learn from each other. As night fell, exercise ended. Before returning, Leyna asked if there was any access on the ramparts nearby. Podrick suggested that she follow him. They quickly reached the top of the seafront ramparts. For Leyna, it was like returning to her hometown port. Viewing of sparkling waters under the moonlight reminded her of her house, her brother and her father. She could not hide her trouble and Brienne's former squire noticed it. He did not dare to ask a question for fear of being intrusive but his gaze lasted a little too long to go unnoticed. Leyna confided in her family and then about the unique story that had led her here. She was surprised by the attention the young man paid to her. His listening was not a matter of politeness, but sincere interest. When she finished, she could not silence her curiosity and sought to know more about his life as a Ser Brienne's squire. It had already been dark for a long time and the reasonable young man suggested that they booked this discussion for their next training session the next day.

The next morning, Leyna was allowed to leave Brienne's apartments later than usual as the Commander was away for a morning to accompany the King on a visit to the city. As she was cleaning her room, she received Duncan's unexpected visit. The little boy had left toys offered by his nursemaid and started to explore all opened rooms. Seeing Leyna take clothes and put them in a chest, he grabbed one and imitated her. It was at this moment that the young woman noticed his presence with surprise. Happy with this unexpected help she thanked the child and encouraged him to continue. Almost two years old, Duncan was starting to talk and Leyna's curiosity was easily satisfied. It was even beyond what she could have imagined. Speaking about his little sister, the little boy mentioned as a matter of course that she had been in Mother's belly. Believing that he was confused, she tried to have him reformulated but he did not change his mind. He was certainly very young but Leyna was smart enough to understand that his statement gave a perfectly coherent explantion to many events of recent months. She put these thoughts aside and prepared to wait for Brienne's return. The rest of the day was as usual . As she settled into her bed at night, Leyna could not help but think back to Duncan's words in the morning and scenes she had seen at Evenfall Hall a few months earlier. She faced a puzzle but it was just a matter of time for her to put every pieces together.

The next evening at the appointed time, she met Podrick. She certainly enjoyed fighting with him, but it was nothing compared to listening to his amazing adventures alongside Brienne. From their years of wandering in search of Lady Sansa, to the war against the Deads, everything was worthy of the greatest novels of chivalry. At the end of his story, she realized that she had seen little or accomplished anything in her life compared to the one who was only two years her senior. She was surprised at the great modesty used by the young knight as recounted his deeds. She wouldn't have been able to be like him if she had been in his situation. She remembered one of the qualities of the ideal knight was precisely to be humble. A true knight does not boast of his deeds he let his fellow do it for him. From their discussions came mutual respect and admiration for the will and courage that each had shown facing challenges of their lifes. The evening before her departure for Tarth, a very nice surprise awaited Leyna. At the end of their last training, he gave her a sword smaller than those used by the knights of the guard but perfectly suited her new owner. Under the moonlight, metal blade shone as bright as the girl's tears of joy. May be because she was really moved she kissed the young knight on the lips before disappearing into the night. A smile appeared on the young man's face. The next morning, with her hair in the wind, her head full of unforgettable memories, she stood at the bow of the ship that was taking her back to her native island.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. It's always to read what you think about my story.**

Next chapter will be posted before the end of this week.

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**FLASHBACK: Tyrion and Johanna's arrival in King's Landing.**

At the end of their ten-day journey to the capital, it seemed obvious to the young woman that she wanted to live for a while in King's landing. Tyrion, keeping his promise, offered her to move into a room in the Red Keep, preferring to know that she was safe within the walls of the palace. The more he got to know this young woman, the more he wanted keep her close to him. He took time to think about it and ended up imagining an offer that would delight her and that she would accept. His nephew was going start his education within a couple of years and a teacher was going to be a necessity. In the meantime, it was quite possible that Johanna could be trained in the subjects to be taught to a noble child. She already mastered reading and writing and already had a strong general knowledge. Her kindness, beyond her assertive character, also predisposed her to accomplish her task with ease. He took time to submit his idea to Brienne who asked to meet the young woman. Reassured by her endearing personality made of softness and will, the knight agreed. When Tyrion's offer was announced, Johanna was split between the happiness of an exciting perspective, the guilt of not helping her father anymore and sadness of giving up what had long been her plan for the future. But she realized how lucky she was and accepted. She began shortly after lessons with selected scholars in the capital. The time-off that the Hand of the King could afford was now splited between his visits to his brother's children, and his late hour talkings with the young woman. On the balcony of his apartments, they had thus established these one-to-one moments which became a ritual over the weeks. From these mutual exchanges, they get intellectual satisfaction and also pleasure of a privileged relationship based on sharing, trust and respect. This feminine presence partially filled the void that the dwarf had felt for so long. Although they never put words to it, neither one of them wanted to risk changing the nature of their relationship fearing it could ended.

Two moons passed and the journey from the Hand of the King to the Vale of Arryn was only a few days before his departure. Seeing a very beautiful opportunity for her to discover a new region, Tyrion naturally offered Johanna to travel with him. She was delighted, enjoying this new opportunity. The carriage of the Hand of the King and his escort left King's landing in the early morning of the following day. The distance to Eyriés required about fifteen days. They all stopped at various inns on the way. The day before arriving at the Arryns's castle, they were in the middle of a rocky and uninhabited region. It was decided to spend the night in the middle of a deserted moorland. Guards were stationed around the carriage and tents set up to welcome escort members. Tyrion decided to sleep in a tent after hesitating to stay in the carriage. One night, under the stars, brought back distant memories. Those of a time when he was handing his life over to a certain mercenary whose unexpected journey lead to a permanent seat to his right at the Small Council table. As usual, Johanna joined him in the early evening. They sat side by side on the ground, their backs against a cushion resting against the edge of the cot. Eager to share anecdotes about his distant journeys in this inhospitable region of the kingdom, Tyrion was particularly talkative. Carried away by his story, he saw too late that the young woman had fallen asleep while listening to him. A little embarrassed, he hesitated to wake her up before changing his mind and wrapping a blanket over her. Heat let the young woman's body to relax and she let herself slide to lie down. The dwarf let himself go to silently observe the one he had never seen asleep before. Purity emanated from her sweet face and the dwarf contemplated it for a long time. Once he was on the verge of falling asleep, he did not have the courage to get up to access his bed. He lay on his back beside Johanna and closed his eyes immediately. Coolness of the night made him shiver in his sleep and the young woman next to him noticed it. Delicately, she extended her blanket until they were both covered. Warmth of the thick fabric, combined with that of the two bodies asleep under it, quickly put an end to Tyrion's chills. When he opened his eyes the next morning, Johanna's sleeping face was very close to his. He felt pressure on his chest and realized that she wad now lying on it. Unable to move without waking her up, he patiently waited for her to open her eyes and enjoy this gentle and unexpected touch. When she finally woke up, she did not try escape the involuntarily physical contact. They took long minutes to discuss the spectacular ascent they were going to make to reach the fortress of the Lords of the Vale. In early evening, they entered the gate where they were warmly welcomed by Lord Robyn. Fortunately, the inexperienced young man could count on the support of wise and faithful men like Lord Yohn Royce to assist him. After dinner, each guest returned to their assigned room. Naturally, Lord Tyrion, as a prestigious guest, enjoyed the most lavish of all. But what does it matter to him is the decorum when his greatest pleasure was the company of a simple innkeeper's daughter with red hair and light eyes. When the last candle was blown out, Johanna was lying beside him. As it was every night that their journey lasted and then after their return to King's landing. This relationship remained chaste. The dwarf preferred to wait and let the young woman still unexperienced come to him if the desire was shared.

One moon after Tyrion's return to King's landing, the second Chivalrous Games began. Some innovations were introduced thanks to the Master of Coins suggestions who was still as involved as ever as "the spiritual father of the event". The main one was a melee. It was a small-scale simulacrum of battle involving about forty knights divided into two teams. Victory needed to neutralize the opponents. Swords used were blunt so as not to cause serious injury. Each fallen fighter was eliminated, at the end of the time allowed, the team with the most knights still in a position to fight won. Prizes offered to the winners' camp reached more than 4000 gold dragons, the highest amount at stake during the entire event. In order not to take too much from the royal treasury, it was decided to reduce the winnings offered for the other two events. This year, Brienne was really relief to know that she was perfectly able to participate with a good chance of winning.

The first day was as the tradition dedicated to equestrian jousting. Crowd gathered along the lices was larger than ever, the previous edition having left an excellent memory in the people's minds. For the young King, this was a good opportunity to win sympathy of as many people as possible; everyone being aware that popularity was a major asset in politics. Johanna attended such an event for the first time in her life. Although she had little knowledge of war, she could only be impressed almost amazed by such a grandiose show. Bronn, Brienne, Podrick and four knights of the Royal Guard made it easily through the first day of competition. At the end of the second, there were only four of them left, which was quite honourable. The draw allowed everyone to face an unknown opponent. To everyone's surprise, Bronn was eliminated due to an injury. For some unknown reason, his sword's blade broke sharply during the fight and did not stop the opposing blade from crashing into his left thigh. The cut cut cut through the thick leather layer of his protective jacket and managed to reach flesh. The cut was clean, not deep but needed to be sutured quickly. The former mercenary was more upset by his defeat than by the pain he felt. In the end, the knight and her former squire clashed in the final battle. Tyrion like last year bet on his brother's lover and even doubled his bet rising it to six hundred gold dragons. Technique of the two knights was similar and for good reason, Podrick having been trained by Brienne. But power was a decisive advantage and was missing from the young man who had to give in. Brienne's victory was a real personal achievement. But beyond joy and pride, the knight saw in it the best way to show the full legitimacy of her journey to the rank of the first knight of the kingdom. She sincerely hoped that her example would encourage other young women to start the adventure of chivalry that was now open to them. The knights of the King's guard had a opportunity to proved their kills during the melee as the four of them entered were part of the winning team of this spectacular event. During the events, there were about ten wounded, two of whom were very seriously injured in the legs. Of the forty or so horses used, five were seriously injured and one killed. For the audience, this show was the most excited. At the end of the fortnight, the population's satisfaction was such that itinerant merchants at each crossroads of the city sold statuettes of knights and other decorative objects on this theme as souvenirs. Brienne received warm congratulations from the members of the Small council. She wasn't fooled. So many thanks came from the significant gains made by betting on her victory. Bronn had made such a lucrative deal that he was sincerely happy with her victory. The knight sent a letter to her father and Jaime to inform them especially of her success. She knew that two men would fully understand the symbolic significance of it. Her joy of the moment however could not solve everyday difficulty of living apart from the man she loved. For almost five months, she had been alone with their children. Catelyn's intense green eyes and watching them grow so fast only made worth her pain of knowing him away from them for a long time.

...

Johanna's training continued to her great interest. Subjects taught were varied and her teachers were kind and patient. She was pleased in expanding her knowledge by reading books borrowed from the huge library of the palace. She discovered a particular interest in history and geography of the eastern continent, Essos. Description of the free cities, the Dragons's bay, the ruins of old Valyria, plains surveyed by the Dothrakis was a source of fascination. One evening, lying face to face in their bed, Tyrion told her about his years of travel among these mythical places. She was dizzy with the description of so many amazing places, sometimes terrible, sometimes admirable. She could not help but ask on a more personal level.

\- How was the Dragon Queen ? Did you feel the foreshadowing of her tragic destiny?

\- She was a great beauty. She had an aura that bewitched those who met her. She made you want to follow her to the end of her project to change the face of the world. I think I got caught in a whirlwind and managed to escape only too late.

\- She was adored by the peoples, but men who advised her were in love with her, weren't they ?

Tyrion sighed.

\- She was a delightful woman. We were only men and we were all bewitched. So yes, Johanna, like all the others, I fell in love with her but without success.

Gently, she asked.

\- Do you still feel guilty for not seeing the dragon awaken in her ?

\- I feel guilty for having seen the dragon in her since the first day and for closing my eyes despite the evidence.

The young woman says with compassion.

\- We are all imperfect and to go astray is in human nature. What matters is what we learn from our mistakes. You have agreed to recognize them, Tyrion, and you are now devoting yourself, body and soul, to solving them. It seems to me that you should forgive yourself.

Tyrion smiled timidly at her.

\- Only time will tell if I will succeed.

The redhead replied confidently and smiled.

\- You will.

The dwarf had no time to argue, the young woman approached him and kissed his lips for the first time. For a moment he didn't move then hands that came to stroke his neck and chest left him no doubt of what was happening. He answered this kiss and deepened it. The young woman's caresses over of his body told hime that she wanted to give herself to him. They enjoyed every moment of this mutually desired moment. Johanna had absolute confidence in Tyrion and chose to let herself be guided by the man who became her first lover. In the morning after their night of love, they woke up face to face sharing a smile that was worth all the known love words.

...

At Evenfall Hall, Brienne's message was enthusiastically received by her father and lover, both of whom were equally affected by the separation from the three people they loved the most. Jaime was now comfortable in his role as Master of Arms. In view of the encouraging results he had obtained on the castle guard, Lord Selwyn had taken the initiative to entrust him with the training of young recruits joining the island army as well as the theoretical training of his officers. In order to give him the necessary legitimacy, the old Lord gave him back his title of "military adviser" and promoted him to officer. The four hundreds men made Tarth an insignificant force in view of the huge Lannister army Jaime had once commanded. However, regardless of the colour of the uniform, the training of both non-commissioned soldiers and their commanders was based on the same theoretical principles and technical expertise. It became a habit to share his time between Evenfall Hall and the barracks near the port. The knight sent a letter to her father and Jaime to inform them especially of her success. She knew that the two men would fully understand the symbolic significance of it. Her joy of the moment, however, could not hide the daily difficulty of living apart from the man she loved. For almost five months, she had been alone with their children. Catelyn's intense green eyes and watching them grow so fast only made her pain of knowing him away from them for a long time.

...

At King's landing, Johanna's training continued to her great interest. The subjects taught were varied and her teachers were kind and patient. She enjoyed expanding her knowledge by reading books borrowed from the huge library of the royal palace. She discovered a particular interest in the history and geography of the eastern continent, Essos. The description of the free cities, the cities of the Bay of Dragons, the ruins of Valyria, the plains surveyed by the Dothrakis was a source of fascination. One evening, lying face to face in their bed, Tyrion told him about his years of travel to the heart of these mythical places. She was dizzy with the description of so many amazing places, sometimes terrible, sometimes admirable. She could not help but ask on a more personal level.

\- How was the Queen of Dragons? Did you feel the foreshadowing of his terrible destiny?

\- She was a great beauty. She had an aura that bewitched those who met her. She made you want to follow her to the end of her project to change the face of the world. I think I got caught in a whirlwind and managed to escape only too late.

\- She was adored by the peoples, but the men who advised her were in love with her, weren't they?

Tyrion sighed.

\- She was a delightful woman. We were only men and we were all bewitched. So yes Johanna, like all the others, I fell in love with her, but without success.

Gently, she asked.

\- Do you still feel guilty for not seeing the dragon awaken in her?

\- I feel guilty for having seen the dragon in her since the first day and for closing my eyes despite the evidence.

The young woman says with compassion.

\- We are all imperfect and to go astray is in human nature. What matters is that we make our mistakes. You have agreed to recognize them, Tyrion, and you are now devoting yourself body and soul to repairing them. It seems to me that you should forgive yourself.

Tyrion smiled timidly at him.

\- Only time will tell if I will succeed.

The redhead replied confidently and smiled at her.

\- You will do it.

The dwarf had no time to argue, the young woman approached him and kissed his lips for the first time. For a moment he was forbidden, then the hand that came to slip into his neck and the mouth that landed again on his own, left him no doubt about the reality of what he was going through. He answered this kiss and deepened it. The young woman's caresses spread to other parts of her body, indicating without reservation that she wanted to surrender herself to him. They enjoyed every moment of this mutually desired moment. Johanna had absolute confidence in Tyrion and chose to let herself be guided by the man who became her first lover. In the morning after their night of love, they woke up face to face exchanging a smile that was worth all the known sweet words.

...

At Evenfall Hall, Brienne's message was enthusiastically received by the two recipients, both of whom were equally affected by the separation from the three people they loved most. Jaime was now comfortable in his role as Master of Arms. In view of the encouraging results he had obtained on the men of the castle guard, Lord Selwyn had taken the initiative to entrust him with the training of young recruits joining the island's land army as well as the theoretical training of his officers. In order to give him the necessary legitimacy, the old lord gave him back his title of "military adviser" and promoted him to officer. The strength of 400 men made Tarth an insignificant force in view of the huge Lannister army Jaime had once commanded. However, regardless of the colour of the uniform, training of both soldiers and their officers was based on the same theoretical principles and technical expertise. It became a habit to share his time between Evenfall Hall and the barracks near the port. Every other week, in his absence, Leyna's mission was to train the guard's men and keep the armory in order. Having acquired through Jaime's initial protection and then through her own skills the respect of men, she did not face any difficulty in evolving with greater autonomy. From his new role, Jaime received considerable satisfaction because it allowed him to pass on what he had learned throughout his life on battlefields. It had taken him time to fight against his impulsive nature, not inclined to forgive and to succeed in acquiring patience, benevolence and fluid way of expressing himself that was called pedagogy. Beyond respect that the Lord of Tarth now had for him, he suspected him of doing his best to keep him occupied so that being away from his family would be as painless as possible. Jaime must admited that workload that awaited him every day now left him little time to feel sorry for himself. Tarth being an island, part of its army was a naval force. This field of competence was practically unknown to the Kingslayer and had only known the land war. He had to undertake a huge amount of research and documentation in order to understand and master it. He developed a real interest in maritime warfare and boarded the three armed ships on several occasions to see manoeuvres. He was determined to be able to participate in operations of these fascinating seacraft whose mission was now to counter piracy that sometimes raged in the waters around.

The Lord of Tarth was now seventy-two years old and old-age was more and more obvious. While his will and assertiveness remained intact, his physical condition didn't allowed him anymore sword training with Jaime. In recent months, meetings in the fencing hall had become very rare. Tasks his position required him to perform were now a source of fatigue and therefore would have to be delegated. The challenge was to choose who to entrust them to. First, Lord Selwyn asked several young people from his family to move to Evenfall Hall to train them in administrative tasks. But he could not delegate to them the regular hearings with his vassals, nor the moments of representation related to his rank. He became more and more obvious that he would have to prepare his succession even if his heir was still a minor living far away. It was now necessary for Brienne to face the choice between her oath to the King's guard and the island's regency. A dilemma that was very difficult and which put in balance duty to her King and duty to her family. The old Lord resolved to discuss this crucial matter with his daughter during her Spring stay.

**...**

** ..**

** TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. It's always nice to read what you think about the story.**

**The next and FINAL chapter will be posted next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**EPILOGUE **

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lord Selwyn died a few months later. After his death, Brienne chose to honor her duties to her House. She was freed from her oath to the king and served as regent of her native island for the next sixteen years. She used all her energy and moral righteousness into governing subjects of the lordship her son would inherit. She immediately appointed Jaime as Commander-in-Chief of the island's armies. As such, he actively participated in decisions about Tarth's future. His function also allows him to live at the end of the bedrooms wing of the castle and thus to be able to join every night the woman he loved.

Duncan and Catelyn received same education desite conservatism that not accepted that a girl was educated in the art of governing as much as a boy. The two children found an interest in weapons handling during lessons provided by Leyna who succeeded Jaime as Master of Arms. Jaime's former assistant never revealed the two knights's secret she discovered. Sometimes, the two heroes of the Battle of Winterfell their children to see their emprouvements and teaching them some of the knowledge acquired during their warrior life.

At the age of twenty, Catelyn left for King's landing and became squire of one of the King's guard knight. She met Podrick again now Lord Commander who accepted after her knighting that she joined the most prestigious order of chivalry in the kingdom. By choosing to serve her King, the young woman was following the same path her mother had gave up of duty to her family many years earlier. She kept her oath until the end of her life.

Duncan succeeded his grandfather at the age of eighteen. Although he had reached his majority he had the wisdom to keep his mother with him to guide him in his task as Lord of Tarth. Wise, just and brave, he behaved as a leader worthy of his grandfather. At twenty-two, he married a young woman of the small nobility of the Storm's Lands. They had three children who survived to adulthood. The youngest and only boy named Selwyn was tought as soon as he emerged from adolescence to succeed his father.

Lord Tyrion remained Hand of the King until his death at the age of ninety. He died with Johanna, who became manager of the Royal Library, at his side.

King Bran was a wise monarch who managed to keep the peace of the kingdom for almost a century. When his health began to decline he decided to abdicate in favour of a younger King elected by the Council of the Kingdom's Great Houses. From then on, the end of his life was dedicated to the huge responsibility of discovering and training the young boy destined to become the new Three-eyed raven. Nothing should end the line of the keepers of the Humanity's memory.

Brienne stayed for twenty years with her son at Evenfall Hall to advise him and spend time with her grandchildren. She retired at the age of sixty-five from the seigneurial residence and chose to live in the hunting lodge near the hill where her mother rested. Jaime was now at retirement age and relieved of his duties. He followed her. For a decade, they enjoyed this peaceful retreat in a place where they had spent the happiest moments of their life. Sometimes their children and grandchildren joined them for a few days never more given each ones's duties.

Jaime died at the age of eighty with his loved ones at his side, Brienne followed him a few months later. In accordance with their wishes, they were buried at the top of the hill, surrounded by the view of the sapphire-coloured waters of the island. Only a large slab of light marble marked the place where they rested. No writting but an engraving representing Oathkeeper and the new coat of arms of Tarth adopted by Lord Duncan. A golden lion now appeared in every quarter.

Above the huge fireplace in the large Evenfall Fall hall, the sword that symbolized their parents' story was hung by Lord Duncan and Ser Catelyn. It is still there today.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**\- THE END-**

**...**

**...**

Here ends the story that I really enjoyed writing. I hope each of you had enjoyed reading it.

I would be happy to read your comments on this alternative ending of the show. Thank you to those who will take time to write some words.


End file.
